These New Feelings
by Jim Hard
Summary: Growing up is hard. especially when your best friend and roommate is a beautiful princess with an unquenchable curiosity. Mewberty may be quick, but humans got it a lot worse. Dealing with hormones isn't the most enjoyable time in a young man's life. But adding magic to the mix sure doesn't help! (Steamy chapters labeled ESC)
1. This Can't Be Real

Jackie Lynn Thomas. She was something else. Pretty, cool, talented, the whole package. Marco had waited his entire life for this very moment. Here they were, alone, in his room. Everything else on planet Earth just seemed to melt away. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful young woman sitting right beside him. This was going to be the night. Marco knew it! All the pieces were set. He couldn't mess this up if he tried! He was going to do it.

Marco Diaz was going to _kiss_ Jackie Lynn Thomas.

As excited as he was, his internal confidence did nothing to quell the boy's crippling anxiety. He could barely keep his composure when he mingled with Jackie in the hallway, and here he was, literally inches away from her. He wasn't prepared for this. They skipped so many steps in his plan. He should probably say something.

He turned to her, opening his mouth to speak, but Jackie beat him to the punch.

"Marco…" she spoke softly. That, alone, was enough to make Marco's heart jump. Jackie's voice was warm, gentle, almost shy in a way. Nothing like the way she normally spoke to him. Marco's shock must have been clearly plastered on his face, because Jackie couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "You alright, Marco?" she asked with a warm smile. Marco opened his mouth again. Nothing. Marco just spastically nodded his head. This got another giggle out of his crush. "I just wanted to tell you that…" she turned her head away from him, a blush clearly sneaking on to her face. After a few seconds, she turned back to face him, but still had some trouble making eye contact. "…That… I had a really nice time tonight."

Just hearing herself say those words caused Jackie's blush to deepen twofold. Jackie gently placed her hand on top of Marco's.

This wasn't happening!

Marco's mouth opened once again to respond. Nothing. What was he doing?! Say something! Anything! Jackie Lynn Thomas is here, opening up to him and he stays silent?! What would she think? That he _didn't_ have a great time with her? Nothing could be further from the truth!

All those thoughts were immediately thrown out the window when he felt something warm and soft press against his lips. There was no doubt in his mind. Jackie Lynn Thomas was kissing him. It was a short, close-lipped exchange, but it was so much more than Marco ever expected. When they parted, Jackie spoke again, but her voice was much different.

"Marco." Sharp. "Marco!" Energetic. "MARCO!"

"AH!" Marco's eyes shot open and his body jolted into the air. He landed back onto the bed with a loud creek of the springs. He propped himself up by the elbows and looked around the room. His gaze was met with the panicked face of Princess Star Butterfly.

Star grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Marco! Get up! We're late!"

"Wha…?" he groaned, still half-asleep.

"Come on come on come on, let's go!" She said, throwing off Marco's blankets. At that moment, both of them froze. Star's eyes were glued to the giant wet spot on the crotch of her friend's pajamas. Now exposed to the cool air of his room, Marco could feel it too. The two of them locked eyes before Star quickly and silently walked backwards out of the room and gently closed the door.

Marco was definitely awake now. The boy sighed and checked under the slimy hood. Yep, it happened again. Wait. Did she say late for school? Marco instinctively darted out of bed. "No no no no no no no no no!" He franticly changed out of his PJs and put on a fresh pair of boxers. "I was supposed to talk to Jackie today! Today's the two week anniversary of us moving from nodding to talking! What if she thinks I forgot? What if she thinks I don't care?!"

Marco swiftly got dressed, rocketed down the stairs, and was greeted by the smiling, blond princess. Amazing, even after that whole awkward exchange, Star was still her energetic, perky self.

Marco's breath was heavy. "Are we taking the dimensional scissors?"

Star tossed the magical pair of blades into the air and caught them. "You know it!" she said with excitement. Without hesitation, the princess jabbed the pair of scissors into the air and opened a blue, swirling vortex. She turned back to Marco "But seriously, we are _reeeeaally_ late!"

Marco checked the clock on the wall. 7:10? "Wait, Star. What are you talking about? We're not la-" But before he could even finish, Star grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the dimensional tear.


	2. What Is Wrong With Me?

Since they had plenty of time to spare, Marco and Star took their sweet time getting to Marco's daily waiting spot for Jackie.

"So on earth, every couple of months, time shifts forwards and backwards?'

"Ha ha ha! Not exactly, Star." Marco rubbed the back of his neck. "Time doesn't move around on earth. We all just adjust our clocks as the seasons change, so we can spend more time in the sunlight. We call it 'Daylight Savings Time!'"

Star's eyes widened. "OoOoo! You guys are smart!" Marco just smiled at her. It was really nice having someone around that was absolutely amazed at anything you had to show her. So much energy. So much positivity. It was extremely contagious. "Maaarc-oooh? Hellooo?" Star sang, waving her hand in front of his face. "Hm…? What? I'm sorry. What's happening?" Marco stumbling out of his trance.

"Jackie's coming." She said, pointing behind him.

Show time! Marco swung into position. Hands in the pockets, back against the lockers, and one crossed leg. Perfect! He was ready. As Jackie passed him by, Marco made the first move. "Hi, Jackie!" Marco called with a wave. Jackie looked back and smiled. "Hey, Marco." She responded. Both of them stood in silence for a few seconds. "Alright, well, see ya, dude!" Jackie waved him goodbye and hopped back on her skateboard.

"Smooooth as buttah." The princess teased. Marco didn't respond, he didn't even look back at her. He's been like this all day. Marco felt a hand fall upon his shoulder. He jumped at the unexpected touch and turned to meet the source. It was Star, she looked really concerned. It actually made him a little uncomfortable. Since she'd been on earth, Star _rarely_ made faces like this, especially around her bestie. "Are you okay, Marco? You don't seem like yourself." Her voice was slow and sincere.

"Who? Me? Are you kidding? I'm fine, Star!" He said with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Fine? _Fine!?_ Uh-uh!" She snapped. Grabbing Marco by the sleeve, Star dragged him over to one of the nearby school benches, sat Marco down and took a seat next to him. "You can't fool me that easily, Diaz! You got something on your mind. Now spill it. What's up? What's bothering you? Let Dr. Butterfly K.F.C-"

"*P.H.D."

"-P.H.D. make you feel all better!"

Marco looked into his smiling friend's bright, blue eyes. The way she sat and smiled at him, eager to listen to all of his problems, he couldn't help but smile back. She was so considerate. So supportive. She really, truly car-"Marco. *whistle*" Star snapped her fingers a few times. "You're doing that thing again. You know? That thing where you stare blankly into nothingness? That thing that you just started doing today? That thing I'm supposed to be helping you with? Huh? Ringin' any bells?" Star shook her wand like a little bell. "Come on, Marco! Talk to me. Let me help my bestie."

Marco would have loved to tell Star what was bothering him… if he knew what it was.

"Is it about this morning?" Star asked. Marco's back stiffened like a board and his face turned bright red. "Awwwww, Marco. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Star spoke softly like a caring mother, putting a comforting hand on his leg. "Everyone wets the bed every once and a while. You can't control it."

Without even thinking, Marco immediately jumped to his defense. "WHAT?! Wet the bed? I didn't wet the bed!"

Instant. Regret.

"Wait. Really?" Star said, cocking her head, "Then what was all that back at home?" Marco stiffened up _hard_ , his face, somehow, managing to get even redder. Star didn't even notice Marco's reaction. She was too busy trying to logic out this morning's situation in her head. "OH! Is this one of those weird Earth things? Oooo! Marco, Tell me about it! Tell me tell me tell me!"

 _BBBRRINGGG!_

"Ohp! thats the bell sorry I better get to class now see you later Star byyyye!" Marco blurted out before swiftly leaving the area. What was up with him?

The school day was normal. No field trips, no monster attacks, nothing. Class was uneventful. _Way too_ uneventful! Normally, at times like these, she would turn to Marco for some entertainment, but, again, Marco didn't talk to her. Marco didn't even look at her. He just faced forward all day, stiff as a board. She didn't understand. What did she do to him?

The walk home was no different. Marco didn't say a word. How could he? Star wanted to know about his wet dreams, about puberty! He couldn't imagine going into detail about human sexuality with a girl so… innocent. He should just tell her 'no'. Just say humans don't like to talk about it. She'd understand. Of course she'd understand! Star was his best friend… Star _was_ his best friend! They've always been so open and supportive of each other. They shared everything! Should he really be holding back information from his bestie?

When the two made it to the front yard, Marco mustered up all of his courage to finally face his bestie. What he saw was the usual, happy-go-lucky princess, with her head down and tears running down her face. The only sound she made was the occasional sniffle. Something in Marco snapped. Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms around her. Up to this point, Star had managed to somewhat keep her composure, but that tender embrace pushed her over the edge. She threw her arms around him and started to sob.

"I'm sorry." She choked out through the sobbing. "I'm sorry, Marco! I-I… I don't know what I d-did to make you angry, but I'm sorry!" her crying only got harder and louder. Marco just silently held her close to him, hoping it was some sort of consolation. Marco felt a few tears roll down his cheeks as well. Hearing a girl like Star cry like that, was too much for him to handle. The fact that this was all his fault in the first place, didn't help much either.

When Star's episode seemed to calm down substantially, Marco took her by the shoulders and held her out at arm's length to get a good look in her eyes. "Star. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just… what happened this morning… well, it's not something humans really like to talk about…" He paused, giving her a big smile. "…But if my bestie wants to know about it, I'd be willing to tell her anything."

With a sniffle, Star looked up at her bestie with moist, glimmering eyes and returned the smile, this time, pulling Marco into a hug.

Marco happily returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Star"

"Don't be."


	3. The Talk

Star went up to her room to get cleaned up while Marco waited in the living room. Alright, how was he going to pull this off? "Just be honest." He whispered to himself. It shouldn't be that bad, right? Star went through mewberty right in front of him, and it was a lot uglier than what he was going through. Star told him about mewberty, it's only fair that she learn how humans go through the big change. "You can do this. You can do this. You can do this!" He whispered to himself.

After a good half hour, Star finally revealed herself. She slowly snuck her way down the stairs and leaned over the banister. "Marco!" She whispered loudly as her hand beckoned him. Marco simply complied, getting up from the couch where he sat and walking over to the stealth-mode princess. Star immediately grabbed him by the wrist and sprinted to her room as quickly as she could. Star threw her friend onto the bed before slamming the door behind them.

Marco lifted his face from the comforter. "Would you _please_ stop dragging me… every….where…?" His voice shriveled as he took in his surroundings. Star had certainly made some… changes, since he'd been here last. The once colorful walls were now covered in thick, grey, metal plating. The windows were bolted shut with the same material. And what looked like… mounted turret guns were placed in all corners of the room.

"Staaaaaar? What is going on?" Marco asked. Star took one more peek into the hallway before shutting the door again. She then pointed her wand at the door and yelled, "Heavy Armor Safety Plate!" With a flash of light and a beam of magic, a giant metal plate poofed into existence where the door once was. "Staaaaaaaar?!" He repeated.

The princess turned to him with a beaming grin on her face. "Soundproof armor plating!" She boasted, before poofing two large arm chairs and a coffee table into the center of the room and taking a seat. "Now no one can else can possibly hear your Earth secret!" Star crossed her legs and tossed her wand into the air, clearly very proud of herself. Marco couldn't help but giggle at this whole situation. Maybe it was a bit overboard, but this was star he was talking about. He honestly should have expected something like this. As unsettling as the bunker-esqe scenery was, Star _did_ go through all this trouble just to make him feel safe.

Marco stood from the bed and walked over to her. "How did you do all this?" He said, still taking in the atmosphere. Star lugged her book of spells onto the coffee table between them and flipped to a page sloppily labeled: Fortification and Defense.

"Ta-da!"

Seeing the book, only one thing crossed Marco's mind. "No no no. I am NOT talking about this kind of stuff in front of Glossaryck!"

"Re-lax! He's back in Mewni right now reporting my progress to my parents." Star locked eyes with her bestie and rested her chin in her hands. "Right now, it's just you and me."

Despite the literal live weaponry surrounding the two, Marco felt oddly calm when he heard those words. "You and me?" He asked.

"You and me." her eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky.

Marco took a deep breath. He could do this. He just had to be honest, be straight with her. "Do you know what sex is, Star?"

This question seemed to catch her off guard. "Uhhhh." She stuttered, face turning a light shade of pink and immediacy breaking eye contact. Star stayed silent for a few seconds before finding her voice again. "I mean, I think I do… my mother never really thought it was something a princess should be worrying about, and my father _tried_ to give me the talk once, but he ended up fainting a couple minutes into it. So, I ended up having to settle for the dusty, old books in the castle library. Besides, even if I know about… _that kind of stuff_ back on Mewni…" She paused, eyes glued to the floor. "You know… it could be totally different, here on Earth." She blushed even harder. Marco was starting to feel sorry for _her_.

"Star, if this makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about this."

Star thought back to earlier today. Whatever this was, it was really effecting Marco. If she doesn't listen, who knows how much worse he could get? "No." She said firmly, lifting her head to lock eyes with her bestie. "I said I would help you. Let's talk about this. Let's just have a normal conversation." Star then took a deep, calming breath and gave him a smile. "Just stop worrying and talk to me. We're just two friends hangin' out. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

There was just something about that girl that gave Marco strength when he needed it most. Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If Star was so keen on having a conversation, maybe he _could_ make this work. "Sooo, on Mewni, there are two genders?" Marco began. Star shot him a look of shock and confusion before answering, "Yeeeees?"

"And these two genders are attracted to one another?"

Star's confusion turned to skepticism. "Yeees."

"Men have penises?"

Star jumped in her seat a bit, her eyes agape and her face pinker than the hearts on her cheeks. She immediately looked back to the floor. "m…mm-hm" She answered, her voice, barely audible.

"And women have vaginas?"

"Marco, why are you making this about me? We're talking about your Earth problems, _not_ Mewni."

Marco leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "You said you wanted to have a conversation. Wouldn't be much of a conversation if I were the only one talking." He responded, a cocky smirk now painted on his face. Star shot him a dirty look. "Sooo?" he continued "Mewman women have vaginas?"

Star took another deep breath. She was here to help Marco, and that's what she was going to do! "Yes, Marco." She said through gritted teeth, "Mewman women have vaginas."

"What's the matter, Star? I thought we were just two friends hangin' out. Nothing to be embarrassed about." He teased.

If Marco was trying to start something, Star Butterfly was never one to back down from a fight. This was a battle of wits, a battle of will! Marco may have turned the tables on her, but in the game of war, when your enemy brings out the warnicorns, so do you! Star flashed Marco her own cocky smirk. "You're right, Marco. We should both be pulling our weight in this conversation." Star scooted her chair closer to the coffee table between them. "So Marco, does sex feel good on earth?" Star leaned back and put her legs up on the table in front of her. Star's voice was smooth, confident, almost seductive, in a way.

Although managing to keep his composure, hearing Star say the word 'sex' gave Marco goosebumps. Lucky, Star didn't seem to notice.

"Yep" he said gleefully, not a hint of shame in his throat.

DRAT! He was good…

"It's one of the greatest feelings a human can experience. We even do it ourselves from time to time. I assume it's the same on Mewni?" Marco was putting on a tough poker-face, but it took every ounce of his strength not to cringe himself into a little ball with every word he spoke.

Star's blush quickly returned to her face and her eyes found their way to the floor, once more. "Y-yeah…." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Marco leaned forward, cupping one of his ears.

"Yes! Alright, Marco?! Mewmans self-pleasure! I self-pleasure! What does all of this have to do with what's bothering you?!" Star shouted, making Marco jump in his seat. Marco's smirk slid off of his face. He was being a bit of a jerk to her. She was just trying to help. She didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Alright Star… I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing you… I just have one more question to ask."

Star looked off to the side, crossing her arms. "Fine" she huffed, "Let's just get this over with." Marco gave her a warm smile. "Just two friends hangin' out…" he said slowly

Star looked back to her friend. "…Nothing to be embarrassed about." She continued. The sudden, serious atmosphere made the two laugh a little.

"Well? What's your question?" she asked, a smile now on her face.

After all this time of playing cool and tough, Marco's blush finally returned to his face. "Sooo… after you went through mewberty, did you start feeling… like, different? You know, like, new… urges or… feelings for other people?" Marco's tone was now extremely quiet and shy. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but Star thought it was adorable!

"I mean… I was focusing a lot more on boys a couple months before hand, but yeah. After I got my mewberty wings, the feelings got a lot… stronger, along with some… physical urges…"

Marco could not get that image out of his head. Star Butterfly… _Masturbating_ in his own house! He couldn't help but wonder how she did it. Did she use her fingers or did she use a toy? Has she ever stuck her wand up there? Did she use magic to get off or good old fashioned elbow grease?

Wait, No, Ew! What was he doing?! This was Star he was talking about, his best friend! He couldn't think about her like that! It was sick! Unfortunately, Marco's hormone fueled body disagreed with that statement, judging by the hardening pole between his legs becoming more and more apparent. Marco quickly crossed his legs to hide his shame. Hopefully, Star hadn't noticed.

"…I actually called my dad on the night I went through mewberty and he sent me a book on how a girl should handle it." Star paused for a few seconds. "Is that what's wrong, Marco? Did you go through mewberty?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Wait, really? I got it right?"

"Yeah, essentially. I mean, it's a little different on earth, but that's more or less what's going on…" Marco slowly slid his way off the chair and was now sprawled across the floor "Human's go through puberty. Other than not turning into monsters, the only major difference is that, while mewberty takes a few hours, puberty take years and years. And guess who's at the tail end of it… This guy." Marco, still on the floor, brought both of his hands up and pointed to himself with his thumbs. "And we don't get wings" He added.

"That sucks" Star teased.

"Oh shut up, you can't even use yours!" he said, taking a seat back on his chair.

Both of them laughed. It was extremely welcome after such a tense interaction. As much as Star enjoyed the moment, there was one more thing that was bothering her. "So, what does you going through… 'pewberty' have to do with this morning?"

"Hoo boy… I was hoping you'd forgot." Marco said, rubbing the back of his neck. Whatever, he came this far, might as well put her mind at peace. "Alright, since our sexual cultures are pretty much identical, I assume you know what an orgasm is."

Star nodded.

"Alright, off to a good start. Do you know what happens when a guy reaches… you know, an orgasm?" He really didn't like saying that word!

Star just stared at him.

"Basically… stuff comes out the end."

"Sooo…"

"Different stuff, Star. I didn't wet the bed."

"Alright, gotcha!" she said, nodding her head.

"When guys like me, go through the 'big change', we sometimes have dreams about… you know, what we just talked about. Aaaand we hit orgasm while we sleep… and that's what you saw" he quickly finished, blushing profusely. Star got up off of her chair and gave her bestie a big hug. "Feeling better?" she asked. "Yeah, I think so." Marco replied.

"Alright, this place is freaking me out. Can we get out of here now?"

Star turned her head to the metal plate in front of the door.

"You _do_ know how to get rid of it, right?"

"Uuuum… Probably?"


	4. Mandatory Slumber Party!

"Staaaaaar!?"

"Relax, Marco." She said, opening her book to the fortification and defense section. "I'm sure there's a counterspell in h- there is no counterspell in here."

Marco quickly rushed up next to her, checking the pages for himself. "W-what do you mean 'it's not in here'?! It has to be!"

"If it is, it's not in this section…" She said, checking the pages, once more. "…and Glossaryck is the only one who would know where to start."

"Aaand he's in Mewni."

"Mmm-hm." She sighed.

"Wait! Hold on, Star, your scissors!" He blurted, grabbing Star by the shoulders. "You can use your scissors to get us out!"

Star gave Marco a guilty smile and rubbed the back of her neck. "About that…"

"Pleeeeease don't tell me you left them outside!" he begged, tightening his grip on the princess's shoulders.

"No no, I've got them right here." She said, pulling the blades out from her tiny, star-shaped satchel. Marco let out a sigh of relief, releasing her from his grasp. "But…" She added.

"But?"

"Buuuuuuut, I thought that frog guy, who hangs out in that tree, by the house, would get suspicious about me boarding up my windows, and I didn't want to risk Ludo interrupting our little discussion…" Star began to twirl her long, blonde hair in her finger tips, avoiding eye contact with Marco. "So, I maaaaaay have put up a field around the house that cancels any kind of dimensional tear from forming." She said, flashing Marco that same guilty smile.

Marco didn't move. He couldn't even bring himself to scream. They were trapped. No way out. No means of escape.

"Buuuut!" She added cheerfully, looking down at her book again. "The field _does_ ware off over time!"

"Really? How long?"

Star began to hum, as she ran her finger down the massive page. "Here we go! It says it should take aroouund… two to three days." She said, looking over to Marco.

"Two to thre- Star, we can't wait here that long. What about school?" School… School! His backpack, of course! He still had his phone and laptop in there! Marco jumped to his feet and ran to the spot his bag had landed after Star had thrown him into her personal, inescapable death bunker. "Star! I-I have my phone! We can call for help!" before he could dial 9-1-1, he heard Star's voice.

"Don't bother." She groaned. Marco looked up from the phone to see Star Butterfly, sprawled across her bed. Face-up, arms out, and legs dangling off the sides. "This stuff's indestructible. Without the counter-spell, these plates aren't going anywhere"

What was up with this sudden pessimism? "So, what? You don't even want to _try_? Who knows? Someone might be able to get us out of here!"

Star didn't move. "You're just going to make everyone worry. Trust me, Marco. The best thing to do, is to wait it out." Her voice was flat and joyless. She couldn't escape the fact that, no matter how good her intentions were, this was her fault. Marco was here because of her. They were both trapped here because of her. She should have taken her dad's advice more seriously. 'Star, if you're going to mess around with magic, always make sure you have some sort of counter-spell on-hand.' Maybe her mom was right. Maybe she _was_ too reckless. She didn't know how Marco managed to put up with her.

"Star." Star looked up from her bed to see Marco standing in front of her, an arm outstretched and a warm smile on his lips. "Come on." He coaxed, still offering his hand to her. Star grabbed it and Marco hoisted her up into a sitting position. Marco took a seat next to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Star. Don't go beating yourself up over this. Moaping around isn't going to help anyone."

She was so lucky to have a friend like Marco. He was so tough, confident, capable, and he could fight _really_ well. But he was also awkward and adorable. Patient, gentle, sincere. She honestly didn't deserve someone like him.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Like a sleepover." Marco said, in an attempt to cheer her up. Judging by the way her eyes suddenly lit up, it must have worked. A slumber party? With her bestie!?

"Oh my gosh! Marco, you're right! We can totally have a slumber party! Why have we never done this before?!"

"Because we live together."

"That's no excuse!" She cried, jumping to her feet. "Alright, let's see…" Star began to pace around the room. "First thing we need to do is make this room a little less doom 'n gloom." She said, clanging her wand against the cold, metallic surface.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Marco deadpanned.

"Oh, you'll see." She said, looking over her shoulder. Star grasped her wand with both hands and closed her eyes. Before long, the wand began to radiate a soft pink glow. The light slowly got brighter and stronger as streaks of ribbon-like magic began to dance through the air. Star remained silent with her eyes closed and gently placed the wand to her forehead. "Roomy Sunshine Cover-up" She spoke softly, before touching the radiant object to the metallic plate in front of her. The light of the wand dissipated as a glowing ripple of magic road along the walls, leaving a beautiful scenery in its wake.

With the blinding light gone, Marco finally opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was absolutely breath taking. "Wow." Was all he could manage.

Within only a few short moments, their inescapable, metal tomb had been transformed into, what Marco could only describe as: a millionaire's log cabin. The walls were now made of a beautiful wooden finish with dozens of small light fixtures arranged on the walls and ceiling. The structure of the room did not change, this was still clearly Star's room. Same two stories, same spiral staircase, same extremely high ceiling. But Marco felt like he'd been teleported far away from Echo Creek. It even had a lit fire place and alarmingly realistic fake windows. Marco slowly got up and peered out one of the windows. It was a dark, moonlit night. An untouched layer of pure, white snow, glistened in the moonlight. Not another living soul to be seen. No people, no structures, no lights. Marco thought he could make out some mountains in the distance, but his vision was limited by the steady downpour of gently falling snow. It was so beautiful, so peaceful. If not a little disorienting, judging by the fact it was only five o'clock in the afternoon, but utterly breathtaking either way.

"S-Star! What di-…W-When did you learn how to do this?!"

Star shrugged.

"Why haven't you done this before?!"

Star shrugged again. "Never really felt the need to. I already like how everything here looks… Also it drains my battery quite a bit" She added, looking at her wand. "I got about 70% left."

Marco just stayed silent and continued absorbing his surroundings.

"Alriiiiight. Next thing we're gonna need is snacks!" She said, tapping her wand against her lips.

Those words shook Marco to his core. How did he not think about this sooner?! "Snacks? Snacks?! Star, we're trapped in here without any food or water!" Marco screamed, pulling at his hair. "What are we going to do? We're going to starve and die here!"

Star shot her friend a cocky look before poofing a long table with a huge pile of potato chip bags and several six-packs of bottled soda into the room. "'Aint no party like a slumba party cuz a slumba party don't stop!" She chanted.

"Right… The Party Table. I forgot you learned how to do that." He said, a bit embarrassed by his dramatic episode.

"Now, all that's left is the sleeping arrangements" Star said, climbing the spiral staircase to the second floor of the tower. With a few zaps of her wand, Star created two sleeping bags. One was dark red with a little black dot, and the other was a turquoise with two pink hearts.

"Dibbs on the blue one." Marco teased, reaching the top of the staircase.

"Alright." She shrugged

"Star, I was joking."

"No, please, take it. I feel like it suits you."

The two laughed. It was gonna be a fun night.


	5. Movie Night

When she finished all the preparations, Star flopped lazily onto her couch. "So what are we gonna do about school?"

Marco joined her on the couch. "I got this one." He said, pulling the phone from his hoodie. Star just sat and stared as Marco's thumbs danced across the clicking keypad. "Dad. Star and I. R. Stuck. In her room. 4 a few. Days,. Dont. Worry. About us. Were fine. But. We need U. 2 call. Us in. Sick. Until. We. Can. Get. Out… Send."

The two waited in silence for about 30 seconds before the phone buzzed.

"What did he say?" Star asked.

"Alright, if you say so, mijo. Just make sure you take care of the work you missed. Love you. Smiley face."

"Your dad is adorable."

"Not the word I'd use, but sure." Marco said, stuffing the device back in his pocket.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Star spoke up. "Soooo… What do you want to do?" She said, kicking her feet.

Marco stroked his chin. "Hmmmm… How 'bout a movie?"

"We… don't have any movies in here."

"We don't need them." He said, rising from his seat. Marco started to dig around in his backpack before pulling out his laptop.

"We don't need a movie… to watch a movi- Marco, what are you talking about?"

"Internet, Star." Marco said, placing the device on the table. "Don't you remember? I already told you about it."

Star scratched her head. "From what you showed me, I assumed it was just an archive of Earth's cat pictures and videos of people getting hit in the groin."

Marco laughed, pushing the coffee table towards the couch. "Maybe I didn't do the best job explaining it." He said, taking a seat next to her. Marco opened up the laptop and turned it on. "Without getting too technical… If there is something you want to see or know about, it's probably going to be on the internet." Marco said, opening his browser.

Star's eyes were glowing with awe. "Anything?"

"Anything on Earth, at least. All you have to do is type something here, and the internet will show you what it has."

Star gasped. "Earth is so cool." She whispered to herself. "Can I try?!" She asked with a look of beaming excitement.

"Sure." He said, handing her the computer. Star placed it on her lap and slowly punched in: M. A. R. C. O. Space. D. I. A. Z. Enter.

The first two results she saw were:

Marco Diaz or KKBad_Boy on something called 'Tweetur .com '

And what looked like a video labeled: MARCO DIAZ HILARIOUS KARATE FAIL!

Marco swiftly snatched the laptop back. "Oh-ho-ho kaay. That's enough of that… Uh, how 'bout that movie?" He said, typing Webflicks .com into the search bar. "What are you in the mood for, Star?"

"I'm game for whatever, man." She said, using her wand to dim the lights.

"Escape from Doomsday Island it is!" Marco announced, before placing the laptop down on the table and hitting play.

The time absolutely flew by. They decided to spend the whole night going through all the movies in the franchise.

The room was dark. The main source of light was radiating off the screen before them. Star and Marco were sitting on the couch, a shared bowl of chips between them, their eyes and ears, glued to the screen. Agent Blaze was strapped to the evil, Dr. Kalco's massive nuclear warhead!

"You won't get away with this, Dr. Kalco!" Blaze shouted, struggling against his bonds.

"Muh-hu-ha-ha-ha-haah! I don't think you're in the position to make threats, Mr. Blaze. You should feel proud. You get to be the very first casualty of World War III." Dr. Kalco slammed his fist on the giant red button. "Ah-ha-ha-ha! AH-HA-HA-Ha-ha… wait, what?" Nothing happened. The missile didn't move. Dr. Kalco took the radio out of his lab coat. "Chauncey! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sir, the engineers have run into several issues with the missile. She's not ready to fly!"

Dr. Kalco threw his radio to the floor. "Curses! Blaze, what did you do?!" But when Kalco looked up, Blaze was gone. "Guards! I want every single person looking for agent Blaze. Shoot on sight. I want him dead."

Star adjusted herself on the couch. "Getting a little chilly in here." She said, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, a little." He responded. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine." She said with a dismissive gesture.

Marco wasn't convinced. He got up from his seat and pulled the comforter off of Star's bed. He brought it over to couch and draped it over her friend.

"Awwwwww!" She cooed at the sweet gesture, hugging the blanket close to her.

Marco sat back down next to the bowl of chips. "Better?" He smiled.

"Mm-hm." She said, snuggling up with her new blanket. "Wait… What about you?"

"Me? Nah, I got a jacket. I'm good."

He was so good to her. Always thinking of her needs first. And how did she repay him? By making him uncomfortably spill his secrets and locking him in a room. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! Star picked up the bowl that separated them and placed it next to the laptop. She slowly scooted closer to her bestie before draping the blanket over him, as well.

Marco smiled. "Star, really. I'm okay-" Marco's protest was cut off when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, followed by a warm body leaning close against him. Star rested the side of her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath. A hug? Right now? A little weird, but hugs were always welcome. Marco returned her hug, after a few seconds, he let go. But Star didn't, she continued to hold him.

"Star, what are you doing?"

Star didn't respond, she just held him tighter and snuggled up to him. Marco looked down at the girl. She was so cute, it _hurt_. Star looked up to meet his gaze. Marco didn't understand why she was doing this, but she just looked so happy. And the embrace of his friend didn't feel particularly bad, either. Giving in to the princess's demands, Marco removed his hoodie, pulled the blanket up to his neck, and cuddled with his bestie, on the couch.

With the extra layer removed, the warmth of Star's body became much more apparent. All the questions of 'why was she doing this?' and 'what did this mean about their friendship?' just melted away. He didn't care about what led up to this, nor the future consequences it may lead to. It felt too good. Marco's flag pole was at full mast, but Marco didn't notice, and Star didn't care. They continued to watch the movie, wrapped in each other's arms, before the gentle force of sleep carried them away.

* * *

(Jesus, Jim! Only _five_ chapters in, and they're already _cuddling!?_ Slow down, you two. Oh my God! Children, avert your eyes!)


	6. Steamy ESC

**Oi! Explicit Sexual Content Contained In This Chapter, M8!**

(If you were enjoying the story and thought "gonna get steamy" meant something else, my apologies.)

Jackie pounced, pinning Marco to the bed. Before he could even register what was happening, Jackie lunged her head down and forced her tongue into his mouth. Marco gave into temptation right away, opening his mouth to give her easier access. Their tongues battled for dominance. Almost like a wrestling match. As their organs tussled, Marco felt a firm hand start to rub against the bulge in his jeans. Marco's body jolted under the body of his assailant and moaned softly into Jackie's mouth.

Wasting no time, Jackie parted from their kiss and scooted her body down the bed, getting easy access to Marco's jeans. Jackie's half-lidded eyes stared directly into Marco's, as she slowly began to undo his trousers. Jackie grabbed the waist of his pants, and pulled them off of his body, taking his boxers with them. When that was taken care of, Jackie turned her body away from him and moved to straddle Marco's belly. Jackie grabbed Marco's cock, and slowly slid his foreskin back. Marco clenched his eyes hard, from both the unfamiliar sensation and the torturous speed in which she moved at. Before long, Jackie was stroking his bare Johnson with both hands, while Marco moaned unconsciously.

Jackie suddenly stopped her movements, causing Marco to open his eyes and look down. Jackie stood at the edge of the bed, still shooting him with that half-lidded gaze. She grabbed Marco by the ankles, and pulled his body to the edge of the bed. His legs now dangling off the bed, Marco sat up. Jackie was on her knees. No. She parted his legs and scooted closer to his manhood. She couldn't be. She grabbed him by the base of his cock, holding the foreskin back, and began to lean forward, opening her mouth. Marco shut his eyes again, as he felt the warmth surround his dick. Jackie somehow managed to take his entire length, before moving her head back, just enough to leave the tip in her mouth, and plunging the whole thing back in. Marco's eyes were still shut tight, but he was genuinely impressed. Curious to see what Jackie Lynn Thomas going down on him looked like, he slowly opened his eyes to take a peek. His eyes then shot open. Marco was frozen, the blood drained from his face. This wasn't Jackie sucking him off. This girl had long, blond hair, a light blue dress, and on her cheeks…

Hearts

Marco's body jolted from his sleep, causing him to fall off of the couch. Marco felt the familiar wetness in his pants. He sighed out of frustration. Fantastic. Another wet dream. But this time, he didn't have any clean boxers. Fortunately, it didn't seem to have seeped through his boxers, too much. Marco decided that the best course of action would be to commando, for the rest of his stay. Marco removed his jeans and his boxers, used the boxers to wipe off any unwanted residue on his body, and slipped his jeans back on.

The room was dark, very dark. The only light was the dim glow of the moonlight through the fake windows, and the gentle, flickering glow of the fake fireplace. Marco checked his phone... 4 A.M.

He began to recollect on the dream he just had. The details were fuzzy, but there was one thing that Marco remembered vividly. Star… with her lips around his… No. no, he was probably just remembering it wrong, he _had_ to be! But the image in his head was so clear, so confident. Could it _really_ have happened? Could Star have _really_ been in his wet dream?

Wait. Where _was_ Star, anyway? She probably woke up earlier and went upstairs to sleep in her sleeping bag. It was a little weird for her to just leave without him, but she probably didn't want to wake him. Yeah, that makes sense… Where was the laptop? Marco checked around the floor. It didn't fall off. It was _right here_!

Marco scanned the room for the missing object. His gaze was drawn to Star's closet door. He could see a faint amount of light peering out from the door's wooden, blind-like slits. Marco didn't know what this was. Maybe it was Ludo. Maybe he found a loophole in the dimensional barrier, and he was opening a dimensional tear in Star's closet. As unlikely as that was, Marco couldn't take the chance. He silently crept to the closet door and slowly cracked it open. _Juuuust_ enough to get a decent look of the room.

Marco's eyes widened.

' _Close it close it close it close it close it!'_ Marco screamed in his head. But, he didn't. He couldn't. He was frozen.

There she was. Star Butterfly, sitting on the floor, legs spread, and eyes glued to the glow of his laptop's monitor. One hand propping her up, the other massaging herself, under her bright pink panties. Marco had no right or justification for watching her, like this, but Marco could not tear himself away from that door. The screen was tilted away from the door, so he couldn't see what star was watching, but the light from the monitor gave Marco the perfect view of his bestie.

"Mmmmph." She moaned, clearly holding back, as much as she could manage.

As messed up as this was, Marco couldn't lie to himself, this was incredibly hot. Star closed her eyes as her motions began to speed up, her moans became shorter and quicker, before stopping entirely. Star took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She withdrew her glistening hand from her undergarments, and gave her drenched fingers a few licks, before slipping off her panties, entirely.

Marco couldn't hold back any longer. He slid his hand under his jeans and began to touch himself. Small, simple movements. Nothing to get him off, just something to keep his buddy downstairs satisfied.

Star grabbed her wand with her left hand and spread her lips apart with the right. She lined up the handle with her snatch before slowly sliding it inside. Star jumped a little, when it finally bottomed out inside her. Star brought her right, pussy-glazed, hand up to her mouth and gave it a few more licks, before using her left to start pumping the magical rod in and out of herself. Star's breath was heavy and her eyes were shut tight. With every inhale she took, there was a moan to follow it. Star began to pump even faster, now licking and suckling on her two right fingers, with _no_ shame. "Mmmph! Mnnko…" Star moaned, her voice muffled by the fingers in her mouth. Star's body jolted a bit, as Star let out a short, high-pitched cry. Her right hand left her mouth and joined her left, in pumping the wand into her. "O-Oh! Oh-ho-ho! Mmmhmhm…" She was definitely getting close. "O-oh, Marco…"

M-MARCO?! Marco nearly fell backwards. She said Marco, right? No, he… he must be hearing things.

"Mmmmph, Marco, yes!"

W-was she thinking… about him…?

The shock somehow managed to knock the sense back into the hormone fueled boy. Marco silently closed the door, walked up the spiral staircase, and hid himself away in his sleeping bag.

* * *

(So, you're finally showing your true colors. Aren't cha, Jim? Ya sick _fuck_.)


	7. The Internet

"Pssst… Marco!" A voice whispered.

Marco's eyes shot open. He was… back on the couch. The room was just as dark as before, if not darker.

"Maaaarc-ooooh?" The voice cooed, a playful tone on its lips.

Marco turned his head to meet its source. It was Star, only, something seemed… _off_ about her. She looked like his bestie, she sounded like his bestie, but she certainly didn't _act_ like his bestie. She didn't even have to _speak_ , for him to make _that_ deduction. Just the way she looked at him, it… it wasn't right. Star sat on the far end of the sofa, staring at him with the same, half-lidded gaze that Dream Jackie gave him, along with a tiny, seductive smirk on her lips.

Marco didn't know how to feel. Part of him was put off by this, while another was turned _on_ by this. Star began to scoot closer and closer, halving the distance between them. Marco felt an increasing need to scoot away. To _keep his distance_. But he couldn't move. Alright, not a problem. How about talking to her? Marco opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak, all that came out were dry heaves.

She was getting closer. Marco's mind was at war.

Half of him yelled to get away.

Half of him yelled to get closer.

"She's hot. She's sexy. She's _into you!_ Go for it, man!"

"She's funny. She's caring. She's _your friend!_ Don't let your hormones do something you'll regret!"

When she got close enough, Star grabbed him in the same places she did during the movie, last night. But unlike the tender embrace of the night before, Star's hands were much more hungry. Much more aggressive. "I saw you last night, Marco." She whispered. "You _do_ know, it's rude to peep on a lady, right?" Star asked, walking her fingers across his chest. "Especially your best friend." She added, even closer to his ear.

Marco's mind was far beyond a state of panic. Comprehensive thought was completely outside of his capabilities, but that didn't seem to stop the growth in Marco's pants.

Judging by the girl's soft, sexy giggle, Star seemed to have noticed. "Like whatcha saw there, Bad Boy?" She took one of the boy's paralyzed hands and firmly placed it on her hip, giving him another giggle. "It's okay, Marco… I didn't mind…" Star slid Marco's hand under her dress and placed it on her bare bottom. Marco couldn't feel any panties. "… I like 'em a little _naughty_." Star was practically inside his ear, at this point.

Marco clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the worst, before he felt a quick, gentle peck on his cheek. Marco felt the girl's ironclad grip release him, and the warm body pull away. Marco opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the room, it was… brighter, somehow. As if the roof had been torn off and the sun was shining down on them. Marco looked around the room. None of the lights were turned on, and the roof was firmly in place. That thought was put on hold when he noticed the second thing. Marco brought his hands in front of his face, flexing his fingers. He could move again! Marco turned his head before noticing the third thing.

Star.

Star was sitting about a foot away from him, hands in her lap. Star's head turned to him, her once hungry, seductive look, had turned into an expression of calming happiness. Her cheeks were painted with a light coat of blush and she had an adorable, little smile on her lips. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the most beautiful way. Marco was awe struck. She was so… beautiful. But why? Why did he feel so… drawn to her? Star didn't look any different than her usual self. What was going on?

She giggled softly, gently taking both of his hands in her own. Marco showed no signs of resistance. Star then closed her eyes and slowly began to lean forward. Marco found himself leaning forward, as well. When their faces were just inches away from each other. Blackness.

Marco could feel the light faintly shining through his eyelids. He felt the familiar fabric of the sleeping bag on his skin. Marco slowly began to open his eyes, letting them adjust to the morning light. Marco groaned, you always wake up before the best parts. Wait, best parts? No no, of course not! He and Star were about to… no, of course he didn't want to… Marco sighed. Was he _actually_ falling for his bestie? Or was this just his hormones reacting to the only other person in the room? He honestly couldn't tell, anymore.

Judging by what he heard last night, she _was_ interested in him. But what if those were just _her_ hormones reacting to the only other person in the room? Were either of them in control of their own feelings?! Marco had no way of knowing, and that thought scared him. Marco took his sweet time getting himself out of bed, giving him plenty of time with his thoughts.

When he felt like the time was right, Marco slowly climbed out of his sleeping bag and got to his feet. He felt around his trousers. They were dry. So that was a plus. The dark red sleeping bag beside his, was empty. Marco got down on his knees and peeked down to the first floor below.

There she was. Star Butterfly. Sitting on the couch, humming happily to herself as she used his laptop. She was _really_ taking a shine to that thing. The browsing princess managed to catch the top of Marco's head in the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Marco!" She greeted, her face lighting up as she looked at him.

Marco got to his feet and began to descend the spiral staircase. "Mornin, Star." He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "How long you been up?"

"Couple hours." She said, nonchalantly. "Hey, Marco. Why's everyone talking about this 'Harambe' guy and why is the D out for him?"

He stopped halfway down the steps, leaning over the banister. Marco gave her a smile. "You tell me, Star. You're the one with the computer."

Star gasped at the realization. "You're right!" She shouted, before punching 'Harambe' into the search bar. Star clicked on the first result, Wikepidia. After scanning through the article, she looked back up at Marco. "I don get it." She stated, flatly.

"Ha ha. Me neither, Star. Me neither. The internet's dumb"

Star gasped with a look of shock on her face. "Marco! How could you say that!?" She scolded, hugging the laptop and petting it in a comforting manner.

Marco slapped his palm firmly against his forehead. "No, Star, I meant the people _on_ the internet."

"Oh… Okay" She said, cheerfully, before opening the laptop again. Like nothing happened.

Marco gave her a smirk. "Taking a liking to the internet, I presume."

"Oh my gosh, Marco. How could I not?! This place has everything! Why do humans even HAVE books?"

Marco continued down the stairs. "Well, Earth didn't always have computers, Star. So, before things like TV and the internet came around, humans used books to tell stories and record history and stuff." As he finished his explanation, Marco took a seat next to her.

Star gasped, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Marco! Mewni uses books to record stuff too! Does that mean Mewni is going to get internet?!" She shouted, an enormous, excited grin, plastered on her face.

"Ha ha… I wouldn't count on it happening anytime soon, Star."

"Aw. Why not?" she said with mild disappointment, letting go of her friend.

"Mewni and Earth _may_ be similar, but from what I've seen of Mewni, Earth and Mewni have a technological gap of about 500 years."

Star stared at him. "Wut?"

"Basically, Earth was like Mewni around 500 years ago"

Star's eyes shot open. " _Wwwhaaaaaaaaaaat?!_ " Star paused for a few moments, trying to process this whole thing. "Earth."

"Yes."

" _This_ Earth."

"Yes."

"Was like _Mewni_."

"Yes."

" _My_ Mewni."

"Yes."

"500 years ago."

"Yes."

" _Years_."

"Yes."

"365 days."

"Yes."

"500."

"Star, do you just want to take a look?!" Marco snapped, taking the computer from Star's lap.

"Riiiiiight… The internet…" She whispered with a mystical tone, her eyes sparkling with awe and excitement.

Marco opened a new tab and swiftly typed 'Middle ages' into the Goggle search bar. As soon as Marco clicked on the 'Images' tab, Star's eyes almost seemed to physically glow with excitement.

"WOOAAH!" She gushed, leaning closer to the monitor. "That's Earth?!"

"Mm-hm" He nodded.

"This _does_ look like Mewni!" she said, snatching the laptop from her friend and scrolling through the images.

"Yep." Marco boasted. "We had 'em all. Castles. Knights. Carriages. Queens. Kings. Princesses-"

"Princesses?! Earth had princesses?! Marco… I'm a princess!"

Marco laughed. "Yeah, I noticed."

"What did they look like?"

"Who?"

"The princesses! What did they look like?"

"Oh. I don't know, Star. Why don't you look it up?"

Right, she still needed to get used to that. Star clicked next to the words, 'Middle ages' and added the word, 'Princess' to the search. Star began to scan the page of images, before one caught her eye. Star clicked the image, enlarging it. It was a painting of a young lady, probably around 18 to 20 years old, knighting a young man in front of a throne. Her long, blond hair rested upon her shoulders and gracefully flowed down her back. Upon her head laid a thin, golden crown. The white dress she wore was long and loose, almost like drapes, and was decorated around the chest and arms, with shiny, golden fabric.

"Woah… She's pretty." Star said.

Marco shrugged. "Yeah, if you're into that sort of thing"

"What do you mean, Marco?" She said, turning to face him.

"I mean, like, she's _alright_. She just seems a little too… What's the word?... Uptight for me? Ya know? I don't know, she just doesn't really do it for me."

"Sooooo…." She started, looking down at the floor. "What _does_ do it for you?" Star asked, looking up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks, as she brushed her hair behind her ears.

The extremely personal question along with the adorably shy look she gave him, caught Marco more than a little off guard. "Uuuuh… I… I don't know, Star… I never really… Put much thought into it… Sorry."

"No no, you're right… for-forget I said anything…" She said, turning her head away and blushing hard from her embarrassing question.

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Soooo…" Marco began, grabbing the laptop from her, again. "Whatchu' been up to, on this thing?"

"Hm?" She turned her head back to him. "Oh. Well, you know… A little bit of this. A little bit of that." Star began to play with her hair as she talked. "I went onto that… UToob .com thing, and I watched a lot of videos!"

"Like what?" Marco asked.

Star could feel the tension in her body just melt away as they started to talk. This was nice. Just a normal conversation with her bestie. She didn't know what she was thinking, being so direct like that. "Umm, Well, I watched a lot of _really_ cute cat videos. Aaaand… oh! I watched a bunch of videos about Earth history. Let's see… What else? Oh! I watched sooo many of these 'Try Not to Laugh Compilations'. Marco… They're _really_ hard!" Star paused for a second. "Oh, shoot! There was one I really wanted to show you! Ugh, what was it called?!" She groaned, grabbing her head.

Marco laughed. "Don't worry, Star. We can just go through your search history to find it."

Star's back stiffened like a board. Those words hit her like a bolt of lightning. "S-search history?! That's a thing?!"

"Yep!" He said, cheerfully. "All you gotta do is click this button right here… and voila-"

As soon as Marco clicked the button, Star forcefully snatched the laptop from his grasp. "I-I… I don't think th-that's really gonna be necessary, Marco. Heh heh heh…." She said in an extremely awkward tone, hugging the laptop tightly to her chest. "Don't… don't worry about it, It's not that important… I… I'll remember it eventually…"

Right… He forgot about Star's little… session, last night. Star must have been worried that Marco would find her porn search results. At least… that's what he _thought_ she was trying to hide, before Star brought the laptop away from her chest to close the tab, and Marco got a glimpse of several results for:

'How to tell a boy that you like them'

* * *

(But Jim, Star already knows about the internet! How else could she have livestreamed at the beginning of season 2?!)  
A: Shut up.  
B: Story takes place around season 1, when shit wasn't as complicated.  
C: I'm sorry about telling you to shut up... I really appreciate the support.


	8. Day 2

The rest of the day was uneventful. The two just sat on the couch, enjoying each other's company, and explored the limitless virtual realm of the internet. They showed each other their favorite UToob videos, as well as finding new ones to watch. They continued to browse Wikepidea, looking into all the topics Star had questions about.

The articles were helpful and all, but Star still preferred Marco's explanations. His were a lot more direct and simplified, not bogged down with details and dates.

They also browsed many forums and social media sites, throughout the day. After Star's _continued insistence_ , Marco reluctantly taught her about… memes. Inevitably leading to questions, such as:

"What is weed?"

"Who is Shrech?"

"What are 'white vans'?"

"But, where's the joke?"

"Why is everyone picking on this guy? He's not orange, he _has_ hair, and his hands look perfectly normal."

That led to a conversation about Donald Drump, which led to a conversation about the election, which led to a conversation about how US government works, and before they knew it, it was almost midnight. Star didn't even touch her wand, the entire day. Marco had to admit, it was kind of refreshing to have a day without magic. To hang out with his bestie like a normal human being. It was a fun day. There was no doubt about that. But throughout the entire day, his troubling thoughts were trapped in back of his mind. Quiet, small, but ever-present.

She cuddled him during the movie.

She yelled his name while masturbating.

She asked him what kind of women he was into.

And she goggled 'how to tell a boy that you like them.'

Marco wasn't a dumb kid, at least… not in the conventional sense. He knew what this meant. There was no other logical explanation that fit with all four instances. But this was a struggle of feelings and hormones. _Logic_ didn't apply here. His mind found comfort in denying it, so that's what he did.

"So, humans choose the leader of Earth by voting?"

"Not Earth, Star. The United States of America. Only one of the…" Marco did a quick Goggle search "…196 other countries on Earth. Although our country has a huge influence on the rest of the world, we're far from the only ones here."

"That's a lot of different countries…" she said slowly.

Marco turned to her with a look of confusion on his face. "Do… your parents rule over the entire planet?"

Star looked away, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I mean… no. There are a few rival kingdoms on Mewni." Star awkwardly swung her feet off the couch. "But unless we're at war with them, we tend not to interact with them… So, the rest of the countries on Earth are rival kingdoms?"

"Actually, no. Governments differ all around the world, and most countries get along with each other, pretty well. The most popular choice of government is the democracy, the kind where the people vote for their leaders-"

"Aww!" She smiled. "Everything is so nice on Earth!"

Hmmm… He _was_ going to get into the dictatorships and war in the Middle East, but it _was_ almost midnight. Why not end on a happy note? Marco smiled "Yep, it's a good time to be alive." He said, taking a deep breath and leaning back on the couch.

Star yawned, hard.

"Tired?"

"Mm-hm." She moaned, rubbing her eyes.

Marco checked his phone, 11:40. "Yeah." He grunted, stretching his arms. "Seems like a good time for bed."

Star groaned, flopping her torso onto the seat of the couch.

Marco got up from his seat and turned to face the lying, limp princess. "Get up, Star…" He said, flatly.

"Mmmeh." She sleepily moaned.

"Come on." Marco coxed, tugging at her arm.

"I'm tired, Marco. I can't get up." She softly whined.

"Yes you can…" He answered, flatly. Marco grabbed her by the wrist, and hoisted her into a sitting position. As soon as he let go, back onto the couch she fell. "Ugh!"

"Carry me." She mumbled, extending her arms and grabbing the air, like a 5 year old wanting upsies.

"Star, I'm not gonna carry you…"

"But I'm too tired to get up!" She whined helplessly, giving Marco puppy dog eyes.

"You were talking to me less than a minute ago!"

"The princess is tired and needs a noble knight to safely carry her to her quarters." She said, dramatically placing the back of her hand to her forehead.

Marco rolled his eyes. Whatever, he was tired and she wasn't going to budge. Marco sighed. "Alright, sweetheart." He teased, sliding his arms under the limp body and hoisting her into the air.

"Ooof!" She yelped at the swiftness of his action. Star locked her fingers behind his head for support as Macro cradled her in his arms, as if they were newlyweds. Her wide, shimmering eyes, stared up at her bestie. He was so strong, yet gentle. She held him close to her as he ascended the spiral staircase. "My hero…" she whispered.

Marco looked down at her and gave her a smirk. "This whole thing was to get another hug out of me, wasn't it?"

Star lunged upwards, giving Marco a quick peck on the lips. "Along with a little something extra." She cooed softly, giving Marco a giggle.

Marco nearly fell backwards down the stairs. Well, that was… unexpected. Marco didn't respond. What could he say to that? The silent, blushing boy made it to the top of the stairs, Helped Star into her sleeping bag, and took his place in his own. Star pulled her wand from her star shaped satchel and used it to turn out the lights.

"Good night, Star."

Star took a deep breath. "Night, Marco."

Sh-should she have just done that?...

* * *

Can you say filler chapter? Cause _I_ fucking can. I can say it with over 900 words.

I'd make it longer, but I kinda want to keep the tender first kiss and the dirty, dirty smut in separate chapters.

I'm taking the piss outta memes, here. But I still genuinely think weed and Shrek memes are funny.

I voted for Bernie in the primaries. So either way, I'm unhappy with the election results.


	9. Marco's Turn ESC

**Oi! Explicit Sexual Content Contained In This Chapter, M8!**

As his friend slept soundly, Marco lay awake.

A kiss… An actual kiss! His… first kiss. The tipping point. The point of no return. As much as he tried to, it was simply undeniable. Star had feelings for him… and he had feelings for her.

It was wrong, it was shameful, it was gross… but it was true.

Star Butterfly… She was something else. Beautiful, adorable, powerful, the whole… the whole package…

Wait, he wasn't being serious, right? Star? His bestie? As a _girlfriend_? N-no. He couldn't. He had to resist! Just look what happened with Star's old boyfriend. If they get together and things don't work out, they'll never be able to be besties again! If they get together and things _do_ work out, She's gonna have to go home eventually. Talk about a long distance relationship!

'Remember, Diaz, these are your hormones! You're two teenagers of opposite sex, stuck in a room together. This is perfectly natural!... Probably. One more day. One more day until the field wares off. Just hold out a little longer, and everything'll be back to normal.'

For _some_ reason, his brain thought it would be _great_ idea to follow that thought with thoughts about Star. And not the kind of thoughts that were welcome. What her breasts might look like. What fetishes she had. What it would feel like to plunge his rock hard dick deep into her tight, wet… Okay, maybe he needed some release.

He's been so busy recently. With Star's interdimensional adventures, Ludo upping his attacks, _and_ having to keep up with studying and school work, he hasn't had the time or energy to properly rub one out in _weeks_. He's got nothing but time, right now. And judging by his raging hard on, his energy was there too. Marco turned his head, she was still fast asleep. Yeah, why not? Star got to do it, why not him?

Marco slowly slid himself out of the turquoise sleeping bag, before getting to his feet and slowly tiptoeing his way down the spiral staircase. Every time he hit a particularly squeaky step, he would freeze, dead in his tracks, and listen for any movement from upstairs. After a minute of silence, he would continue his descent. Making it safely to the bottom, Marco took the laptop from the coffee table and snuck silently into the closet. Marco took a seat on the floor and set the laptop down in front of him. He opened the laptop, flinching at the sudden blinding light shooting off the screen.

Marco began to undo his jeans as he let his eyes adjust to the newfound brightness. First the button, then the zipper, and down his legs they went. Marco neatly folded his jeans and placed it beside him. His now exposed manhood was violently erect, his light pink head, peeking out from the dark foreskin surrounding it. His head glimmered with a thin layer of pre-cum and the entire length twitched with every heartbeat. Marco flinched a bit, as he slid a finger across the extremely sensitive head.

Eager to get to the action, Marco leaned forward and opened his browser. No connection. Marco refreshed the page. No connection. He checked his laptop's connection settings. No connection. "Of course…" Marco sighed. Internet was down. He couldn't go reset the router, cause _that_ was downstairs. And he couldn't ask his parents to do it, cause it was two in the morning!

Looks like he was on his own, tonight. Marco grasped his shaft and slowly moved his hand up and down, making the foreskin slide along the slick head of his cock. Macro shivered at the sensation. Oh, how he missed this. As amazing as it felt, he wasn't going to get far without something to jerk it to. It had been a while since he'd done this, cold turkey, but the internet hadn't killed his imagination _just_ yet! Marco closed his eyes, letting his mind run wild and his sexual desires consume him.

First thing he saw… Star. Whatever, he didn't care anymore. His body was so desperate for release, his sexually warped mind would allow it. As long as he didn't act upon it, fantasizing about his bestie should be alright. As Marco slowly stroked himself, he let his mind wander. He didn't think up any scenery, he didn't think up a plot or explanation, he didn't even think up many details about the interaction. None of it mattered. The only thing he was interested in, was that sweet, sweet action.

Star, staring him dead in the eye, as she slowly jacked him off.

Star, lustfully moaning as she deepthroated his cock. Holding his head in her mouth, running her tongue around it mercilessly, before filling her cute, heart-stamped cheeks with his cum.

Star, then pulling away, swallowing his load, and licking her lips with a smirk on her face.

With every new thought, Marco's efforts increased in speed.

Star's tongue dancing with his, as she lay nude on top of him. His cock completely enveloped by her snatch. Twerking her hips up and down, as they sloppily made out. The tight, wet walls of her pussy, stimulating every inch of his manhood.

Marco went faster. Harder. The occasional, unconscious grunt escaping his lips.

Star, on her hands and knees, crying in pleasure, as Marco pulled her hair and rammed her _hard_ from behind.

Marco's hand was a blur, his eyes squeezed shut, and his hips thrusting upwards to meet his hand. The air was filled with the sounds of Marco's moans and grunts and the wet slaps of his efforts down below. He was getting close. Torturously close. Marco found the strength in him to double his efforts even more! He needed something to push him over the edge!

"Mmmphmmph! Uh!" He moaned. "Oh… S-Star!..."

"Eeep!"

Marco's body jumped, hard. He was soooo close, but the panic completely negated that priority. Marco reached for his jeans and swiftly slipped them on. He grabbed the laptop, and slowly turned the light of the screen to the door. Marco's eyes widened. The door was _cracked open_.

Marco got to his feet, picked up the laptop and waddled uncomfortably to the door. Not only was he still painfully erect, but his now raw and bright red head, was rubbing against the rough material of his jeans. Marco slowly opened the door, using the laptop like a flashlight. No one outside the door. Maybe he _did_ imagine the whole thing. Marco angled the laptop upwards, scanning the room. Nothing. No, he knew he closed that door! Marco waddled forward, shining the laptop around the room. Marco heard a quick, light gasp from behind the couch. But when he peeked behind the couch. Nothing.

Marco was hearing things. Star? A peeping tom? Pfft! Unlikely!

Marco turned around… And there she was. Star Butterfly, Frozen like a deer on headlights. Her eyes wide open and her body stock still, in midstride of a tiptoe.

"Heeeey Marcoooo!" She smiled. "I just came down toooooo… Get a drink!" She said, grabbing a two liter bottle of soda from the table and chugging it.

"Star… were you just… watching me?"

Star's eyes shot open. Taking the bottle away from her lips. "Pff- Awh- Whatch- Noooo!" She said in an over-the-top manner, pretending to be insulted.

"I heard your voice, Star, and the door was cracked open."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She protested, blushing hard.

Marco glared at her, crossing his arms.

Her eyes began to water. "I… I just wanted to *sniff." Star put her face in her hands and fell to her knees.

Marco quickly ran over and kneeled down next to her. "Hey hey hey…" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't cry, there's no need for that, come on." He said, turning her body to face him.

Star didn't lift her head from her hands.

"Star." He stated softly. He brought his hand below her chin and gently lifted her head from her hands. Star didn't resist. Her cheeks lightly glimmered from her tears. How could he not be mad at her? When they locked eyes, Marco gave her a warm smile.

"Marco, I… I Just wanted to see… *sniff. I-I mean, I-I don't know what came over me…"

Marco could tell she was getting more and more upset the longer she talked about it.

"… I know… I-I'm disgusting… a-and I shou-*sniff should respect y-your privacy… I-I just don't kn-"

Marco lunged forward, silencing her with a short, gentle kiss. Marco pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Star, you're not disgusting. Curiosity is natural… I should know"

Star was still in shock, her eyes wide open and her blush extremely deep. She wiped the tears from her face. "*sniff. W-what do you mean?..."

Marco blushed hard, breaking eye contact. "You're not the only one who… got curious"

Star's eyes widened.

Marco rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have… watched you… last night…"

Star's body jumped, making her fall on to her bottom. "Y-you watched me… masturbate, last night!?"

Marco shamefully nodded his head.

"H-how much did you see!?"

Marco's head was down. "I-I came in just before you started… using your wand… and I left when you, uh… shouted my name…"

Star went violently stiff. "Y-y-you heard that!?" she yelled, before burying her head in her hands.

"Soooo… I guess we're even?" he said, giving her a guilty smile.

Star thought about that statement. They _were_ even, not only that, but this meant… Marco found her attractive. Oh, and she almost forgot that Marco had _kissed_ her just a couple minutes ago! Star lifted her head from her hands. She was smiling. "I guess you're right, Marco… I guess we are even.

Star got to her feet, offering her hand to her kneeling friend. Marco accepted the offer and Star helped him to his feet before pulling him into a hug. Star could feel Marco's erection poking her, making her blush. When the two of them separated, Star quickly glanced down at Marco's massive tent. "I do have a… favor to ask of you, though" she said, awkwardly twirling her hair.

"Huh? What is it star?"

Star looked away, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Do you think I could… s-see it… you know… up close?..."

* * *

(Jim? Why does Marco have _foreskin_?! Foreskin isn't sexy!)

Because circumcision is fucking dumb, alright?! Unless you are Jewish, it is dumb and I do not support it. Fite me!

Wrote most of this while watching game 7 of the World Series. As a Chicago boy, mah-self, Cubs all the way, bay-bee! 6 to 6, bottom of the 9th now. If we lose, I will stab somebody…


	10. A Handy Solution ESC

**That pun doesn't even make sense… Hm? Oh! Oh right… The thing.**

 **Um… Explinin Sextical Concept in this chatpar, m9! I think… I think that's how it goes… I just smoked like… 14,000 weeds… and I think my heart has officially stopped beating…**

 **That was my attempt at comedy, everyone. Thanks for cumming!**

 **BaDa-Ba-BaDa-Ba! Wonk!**

 **Have I killed the mood yet? Sweet! Here's your story!**

* * *

Marco's eyes were wide open. See it? Up close? What? He thought they trying to get _away_ from the fact that they saw each other's privates.

Marco pointed downwards, trying to confirm the 'it' she was referring to.

Star silently nodded.

'What are you doing?! She's literally asking for it! Go! Go!' Marco's mind shouted. "Y-you want to see me?"

Star nodded.

"Down there?"

Star nodded.

"W-why?" He asked. As if didn't _know_ why.

Star began to nervously play with her hair. "Mmmmm… Marco… Don't make me say it…" She said, her face, gradually turning that familiar shade of pink. "I thought you said curiosity was natural."

Maybe he was overcome by her nervous charm, maybe he was too horny to care. Either way, Marco didn't see too much of a problem with it. She was _just_ gonna look… Yeah, why not? "A-alright, I guess so… I mean, if you're really sure about this…"

Star nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact.

Marco began to unfasten his trousers before Star grabbed his wrist.

"No… Not here." She said softly. Still holding his hand, Star led him over to the couch and sat him down.

"N-now?" He asked, trying to hide his shameful excitement.

Star nervously rubbed the side of her arm. "Uh… C-Could… ya know… I do it... maybe?" Ugh! This was _so_ awkward!

"Uh, sure." He said calmly, trying his best to seem casual.

Star got down on her knees, spread Marco's thighs, and scooted up between his legs. As she slowly unzipped the boy's pants, Star caught the faint scent of her friend's earlier efforts. It was an odd, indescribable, alien aroma. But for some reason, it was extremely alluring. Star couldn't help but lean downward to get a better smell. It made her shiver. With that one whiff, all her doubts and insecurities disappeared. She was ready. She wanted this.

Star withdrew her wand from her satchel, and used it to turn on the lights, keeping it at its dimmest setting. _Juuust_ enough to comfortably see what she was doing. Star quickly undid his button and slipped his jeans clean off, his newly freed cock, springing to attention. Stars eyes went wide. Seeing a cock through a cracked doorway and seeing it up close was _way_ different! The skin surrounding his dick was dark, a few shades darker than the rest of his skin. His foreskin was slightly slid back, exposing a good 40% of Marco's raw, glistening dickhead.

The scent was so much stronger now. It turned her on _so_ much. She could already feel a damp spot forming around her pussy. Star scooted even closer to his crotch, greedily breathing in his sexy musk. Marco was as turned on as he was uncomfortable. He could feel her breath on his most private area. With every passing moment, he could feel his arousal gaining more and more ground against his better judgment, on the battlefield that was his mind. H-He wanted more!

"C-can I touch it?" She nervously asked.

'Jackpot!' His rational thinking had been completely consumed by teenage lust.

Marco spastically nodded his head.

Star hesitantly laid a single finger on the right side of the exposed head. It was extremely warm to the touch, smooth and slimy. Star then slid it across his urethra to the other side of his dick. Marco jolted, inhaling sharply through his clenched teeth. Star immediately pulled her hand away from it, cupping her hands over her mouth, gasping from his painful expression.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! A-are you okay? I- I didn't know that would hurt and…"

"It… It's alright, Star." He said with an exhale. "You didn't hurt me. I'm just… very very sensitive, down there."

Star dropped her hands and gave a sigh of relief. "So… that's why yours has that hood?"

Marco nodded.

"And that hood is not as sensitive?"

Marco nodded again.

"Interesting." She said, stroking her chin with a smile on her face.

Marco couldn't help but smile. She went back to her old self, _fast_. "So… are we done here?" He said, sitting up straight.

"Nooot quite." She said with a smirk, gently wrapping her fingers around his shaft. She began to rub her thumb up and down across his hooded glands.

"W-wa-wait. S-S-St-Star? What are you… what are you doing?" He managed to stutter out, in his panicked state.

"What's it look like, silly?" She said. "You did me a favor, it's only fair that I do one for you. And I mean, I _did_ interrupt your session…"

Woah. Where was all this confidence coming from? Just a few minutes ago, she was pink as a peach, and about as loud as one too.

"Why? Do you want me to stop?" She teased.

Son of a gun! She had him right where she wanted him! There was no way he was going to be able to pullout, mid-handjob! Marco shook his head, admitting defeat.

"Alright then." She said, moving her hand slowly up and down his shaft, just like she saw Marco do. The scent. The _scent_! It was driving her wild. It took all of her willpower just to keep her from reaching down and giving herself some attention, as well.

Marco's breath was heavy. He looked down at her, trying to fathom the situation he was in. Star looked up, locking eyes with him. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. Having to look into her bestie's eyes as she beat him off, made her blush a bit. Marco's cheeks instantly turned beet red. The innocence on her face, coupled with her extremely lustful actions, was more than a little arousing to him.

Without breaking her gaze, Star began to double her efforts. Increasing her speed and length of each stroke.

Marco grunted, trying to hold back his moans. He threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut.

"So, am I doing alright, Marco?"

Marco was beyond the point of speech. "Mm-hm!" he grunted out, nodding his head.

His eyes were closed! Now was her chance! She couldn't hold herself back any longer. Without letting up on her strokes, Star lifted her dress up, and stuffed her left hand into her panties. She began to tease her slippery entrance, using two fingers to slowly circle her begging pussy. When it came to sexual teasing, she really was quite the masochist. "Mmmmmmph" she moaned softly, biting her bottom lip. Marco's eyes were still closed, but his friend's sexy noises didn't help him hold back his own. She slowly began to quicken her efforts on Marco, as she lightly slid her fingers up and down her moistening slit, practically begging herself for more pressure!

"Uhh!… A-ah!" Marco finally let out, he could definitely feel a bit of pressure building in his crotch.

"A-Ah!" Star began to cry out, as well. Finally giving in, and plunging her two fingers, deep into her snatch. Aw yeah! That's the spot! She ran her fingers along the slick, squishy walls of her sex, moaning in pure ecstasy! The faster she flexed her fingers, the faster she jacked him off.

"S-Star!" He grunted.

She had watched enough porn to know what that grunt meant. He was getting close. Fortunately, so was she. Star's eyes were clenched shut, as her efforts doubled on the both of them. Turning the room into an orchestra of moans and cries. Star used her thumb to mercilessly assault her clit, and used her tongue to mercilessly assault Marco's head, jacking him off as hard as she could. His taste was even _better_ than his scent! "Ah ah ah ah AH! AH! AH!" She cried, still giving him a tongue bath. Her cries only got louder and louder. And in a matter of seconds, both of them came _hard_ together.

"A-AAA-AA-AAAAAH!" They screamed in unison, ecstasy overwhelming their bodies and minds.

Star's snatch exploded with a familiar rush of fluids running into the fabric of her panties, before flinching, as she felt several warm, wet strands, shoot onto her face. Star's eyes shot open, as she fell onto her back. She was breathing heavily and drooling out the side of her mouth.

Bringing a finger to her cheek, and scooping up a bit of the goo. She brought the finger up to her face and examined it, rubbing it between her fingers. Riiight! This must be 'semen' she read about. Star saw girls swallow this stuff all the time, online. And guys really seem to like it when they do… Star shrugged, before sticking the gooey finger into her mouth and cleaning it with her tongue. Star smacked her lips together, trying to decipher the taste. It wasn't gross, but it didn't taste like his cock did… It was surprisingly bland. It was fairly salty and a teeny bit metallic. Not something she's drink on her own time, but would happily swallow, if Marco wanted her to.

Star looked up at her friend, Marco was splayed out on the couch, his head back, his body completely limp, and his mouth wide open and drooling. Star couldn't help but laugh at her friend's exhaustion. Star took a few minutes to catch her own breath, bringing her left hand up to her face, to lick her own cum off her fingers. Oh, how she loved to taste her pussy. It was such a turn on! When Star finished her meal, she sat up, using her sleeve to wipe the rest of his cum off her face.

"Aw, shoot!" She realized "I forgot to say 'Here cums dat boi!'"

Marco didn't move, merely grunting in annoyance at the forced meme.

Star smiled, throwing up jazz hands. "O shit waddup?!"

 **The End**

* * *

 **JK, M8, You just got** **PRANKED**! Naw man, we 'aint done yet. Jimmie's got _much_ more planned!

Wait, hold on… would cum count as a 'solution'? Cause then the title pun would work…


	11. Not Satisfied ESC

**Oi! Explicit Sexual Content Contained In This Chapter, M8!**

Star gave her friend a few moments to catch his breath.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

15 minutes?

"Marco?" She called out, getting to her feet.

No response.

Star walked closer to the couch, leaning over his debilitated form. "Marco?" She repeated.

No response.

His eyes were closed. He was still breathing, so that was good. Was he still coming down from his orgasm? Was she _that_ good?

Marco let out a gentle snore.

"Awww… He's all tuckered out." She whispered to herself. Now, completely off of her high, Star felt the soaking fabric of her panties stick to her skin. There was no way she could sleep in these. Star had never cum in her underwear before. It was an exhilarating feeling. But a very uncomfortable aftermath. Marco wasn't watching. Now seemed like a good time to deal with it. Star lifted her dress and slid the drenched undergarments down her hips, past her striped, thigh-high socks, and off her legs. Star kept her dress in her hands, briefly bathing in the naughty feeling of complete genital exposure. She gave herself a firm slap on her naked ass, before letting her dress fall. The feeling of the cold air on her still glistening slit, made her shiver in pleasure. Star had never gone commando before, either. It was an odd combination of discomfort and arousal. Star looked back at her slumbering friend, his dick, still fully erect. She was still quite horny. And her snatch _was_ properly lubed up with her girlcum... Star bit her bottom lip, her gaze locked on her friend's cock, imagining all the things he could do to her. Her hand unconsciously slipped under her dress and began to finger her drooling pussy.

He could tie her up, eat her out, then hump her face until he blasts his massive load deep into her throat. Star began to drool. She loved bondage. She'd never tried it before, but the thought never failed to get her off. Being a princess, living in a castle with every need and want handed to her on a silver platter, and being a strong warrior, fearlessly fighting the evil monsters of Mewni for fun. The thought of being restrained, utterly helpless, as a strong, sexy man does whatever he wants to her, was so hot.

Without halting her self-service, she walked up to the couch, leaned over his crotch, and took one last deep whiff of his cock, roughly rubbing her tender clitoris as she took in his scent. She wanted to ravish that cock. She wanted to ravish it in every way! Missionary, doggy, against the wall, cowgirl, oral, anal, double penetration! Forearms tied behind her back, blindfolded, butt naked, her screams of ecstasy muffled by a tightly fastened ball gag as Marco mercilessly pounds her tight, defenseless pussy, every thrust sending a wave of spastic pleasure through every nerve in her body!

Star bit her fist, muffling her high pitched cry, nearly cumming on the spot. She got herself too horny. She couldn't stop her hand from fingerfucking her. She had to find a place to cum, quick! Star ran to her closet as quickly as she could, she didn't have time to close the door before falling to her knees. Star quickly covered her mouth as she screamed into her closed lips. Every single muscle in her body tensed up, hard. Her mind went blank from the overwhelming waves of pleasure assaulting her senses. "MMMM-HMM-HMM!" Star's fluids gushed all over her fingers. Her thumb assaulting her clit as she came. Star road out her crippling orgasm, drool seeping from her hand and running down her chin, continuing her fingerfucking as wave after wave of blinding pleasure washed over her body. As the feeling subsided, Star flopped onto her belly, breathing like she had run a marathon. She felt fantastic. She'd never cum that hard or for that long in her life! It completely sapped the energy from her body. Star lied on the floor, resting her eyes, for an indeterminate amount of time, before Star managed to will herself back to her feet. She was beat. She walked out of the closet. Marco, still sound asleep. He was so cute, she just wanted to cuddle him, all night long… Star looked over to her bed, then back to Marco.

Maybe she could make this work…

"Mm… Hmmm…Meh…" Marco sleepily groaned, slowly fading into consciousness. W-Where was he? Marco was lying on his side, his head propped up with a thick, cushy pillow. He felt the light pressure of the comforter resting on his body. With every passing second, Marco's mind woke up more and more, allowing him to gradually piece together his surroundings. Without opening his eyes, he could tell he was in a bed. Star's bed, being the only possibility. Every new realization troubled him further and further. A warm body, held close to his back by two, silky soft arms, wrapped around his ribcage. Again, Star being the only possibility. Marco felt her steady, gentle breath run across the back of his neck. Her chest pushing against his back with every breath she took.

Star was… spooning hi- BY GOD! WHERE WERE HIS PANTS?!

Marco's eyes shot open. He peeked over his shoulder, trying not to move too much. He couldn't get a good look from the angle he was at, but Marco saw enough to confirm that what he was feeling was real. Marco tried to get up, slowly and quietly. No luck. As soon as he tried to sit up, the princess responded by tightening her grip on his torso.

"Mmm…" She sleepily groaned in protest. Marco didn't want to pry her arms off him, and the closeness _did_ feel pretty nice. He had no choice but to lay back down and spend some time with his thoughts. What… happened last night? Star caught him jerking it, then gave… him… a… handjob… hm… Marco dwelled on this thought for a while, trying to come to grips with it. With The lack of pants, the thought of last night, and the closeness of his friend, his morning wood had stiffened considerably. So much for holding out. But that was back on the couch. What was he doing in Star's… Oh no. D-Did they go 'further'? Did he sleep with Star last night?! Why didn't he remember it? N-No, he couldn't have! He wouldn't dream about having unprotected sex! On the other hand, he didn't sleepwalk into her arms. This… This didn't make sense! He couldn't take it, he needed answers!

"Star." He whispered, peeking over his shoulder.

No response.

"Staaar." He repeated, louder.

No response.

"Star!" He firmly stated.

"Mmmm." She groggily moaned. "Ten more minutes…"

Marco rolled his body to face her. His fully erect manhood jutting through her dress, between her legs, and sliding across her lower lips. Both of their bodies jolted in surprise. Star inhaled sharply as her eyes shot open. Alright, maybe he didn't think that one through.

There they laid, staring into each other's eyes, close enough to kiss. No one moved. Both in a state of shock, as their genitals lay against each other. Only a thin layer of fabric keeping them pure.

Marco was the first one to regain his composure. "Can you let go of me now, please?" He whispered.

"Hm? Oh! R-Right. Sure, sure…" Star stammered, releasing his torso from her grip.

Marco rolled out of bed, taking the comforter with him. He wrapped the blanket around his waist, trying his best to hide the massive tent he had pitched, down below. Star followed his example, throwing the sheets off her body, and rolling off the opposite side, trying her best to hide the damp splotch on the front of her dress.

"Star… did we… 'do' anything, last night?" He asked from across the bed

"Well… Um… I mean…I _may_ have given you a hand-"

"Yep! Yep! Okay, yeah! I remember that part." Marco shouted, clenching his eyes shut. "I… I meant after. Did we go… ya know… further?"

Star stared at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"It's just… you know. The whole 'Me lying pantsless in bed with you' thing? It's a just little… concerning?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened at the realization. "Oh, no. We-We didn't... We didn't have… N-No. Nothing like that." She stuttered out, completely flustered.

Marco closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath through his nose. "Alright. What _did_ happen last night?"

"Hmmm. Let's see." She pondered, stroking her chin. "First, I snuck downstairs and caught you, um… Mas-"

"After that, Star! After that!"

Star paused, giving her friend another puzzled look. "… The handjob?"

" _Star!_ "

"What?!" She responded with angry confusion.

" _After_ I passed out!"

"But that's not what you asked!"

"It was implied!"

"I don't know what that means!"

"Oh my god." Marco whispered under his breath, cupping his hands over his face. "Just… answer the question, Star."

"After you passed out, I was feeling tired and wanted to sleep in my own bed. I didn't want to leave you on the couch, so… I brought you into the bed with me."

"You carried me?"

Star silently presented her wand.

"Right…"

Star began to sweat. There was nothing she could say to wriggle herself out of this one. No more stalling. No more running. It was time to make her move!

"So, what about the spooning?"

"Spooning?"

"The hugging… In the bed…"

"What? You don't like hugs?"

"I never said that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"One: You did it while I was unconscious. Two: That kind of hug is for romantic couples."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And'?"

"You don't think I'm pretty?"

"What?!"

"You don't think I'm pretty?"

"Star, what does this have to do with-"

"Answer the question!"

"… I don't want to."

"Why not?!"

"Because…*sniff*... Because I don't want to lose my friend! Alright?!"

* * *

(Oh man, bondage? are things gonna get a little kinky?)

Yes... Yes they are... You're a sharp one, aintcha?

Apologies for some of the language in this chapter. I do try to avoid it as much as possible, it is a family fic after all.

I have a poll up on my profile page about These New Feelings. It's completely anonymous, so be honest. Thanks, loves.


	12. Confessions

Marco turned his head away from her, shielding his eyes from her sight, desperately trying to hold back the tears, welling up in his eyes, as his lip began to quiver and his nose began to run.

The look of pain and sorrow on her bestie's face, wiped her anger completely from her mind. Concern filling the gaps left behind. "Woah woah woah, hey!" She called, running around the bedframe, giving him a comforting hug. Marco didn't reciprocate, not that he could. His left hand, holding the blanket around his waist, while his right was busy hiding his shameful tears. "Hey hey hey. 'Lose your friend'? What are you talking about? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Come on." She cooed, taking him by the shoulders, walking him over to the couch, and sitting him down. Star took a seat next to him and began gently rubbing his shoulder. "Come on, buddy. It's alright." She continued her words of comfort while Marco slowly began to pull himself together. "Tell Dr. Butterfly P.D.F. what's wrong."

Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from his eyes, Marco lifted his head to meet his friend's gaze. His glistening, irritated eyes, piercing her heart like a dagger. "T'awwww, come 'ere." She said, leaning over and pulling him into a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. Marco happily returned the embrace, sniffling lightly into her ear as the tears began to flow, once more. "Shh shh shh… Come on, buddy. You're alright." She cooed, patting him on the back as they held each other. "You wanna go get some ice cream, champ?"

"Hm-hm-hm." Marco chuckled. "*Sniff* what, so now we lost the little league game?"

"Everyone's a winner." She said, warmly.

"*Snicker* Pfft-Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The two laughed together, parting from their embrace.

As soon as they locked eyes with each other, both fell dead silent, aside from Marco's sniffing. Star slowly slid her left hand over Marco's, making him sharply retract his hand, leaning away from her. His eyes shot down to her hand, then back to her face. Hand. Face. Hand. Face. Hand… Face…

Her face was neutral, unnaturally neutral, unsettlingly neutral for such a normally animated girl. Her face said so much, by doing so little. It was a face full of pain, full of confusion and sadness. Star took a deep breath, breaking eye contact and placing her hands in her lap. The crushing disappointment displayed in her movements, utterly racked the boy's heart with pain and guilt.

"You're beautiful!" He blurted.

Star's body jumped, head shooting back to face him. "What?"

"You're… beautiful…" He repeated with significantly less confidence, a small blush sneaking its way onto his face.

Star began to blush as well, a tiny unconscious smile, glued to her face. "You're… You're just saying that." She said, breaking eye contact, once again, and forcing her smile away.

Marco said nothing. He leaned forward. Swiftly, but gently, taking her cheeks into his hands, and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. Actions speak louder than words. Star's eyes widened with shock, before closing her eyes and leaning further into the kiss. Their lips were closed, but unlike their previous exchanges, this wasn't a simple peck on the lips. This was the real deal. Marco continued to cradle her head in his hands, as Star snaked her hands up onto his shoulders. How long was the kiss? Marco wasn't keeping track.

Marco had lost all of his previous efforts getting his erection down, because in those few moments, it proudly stood back up, even harder than before. The love birds soon parted with a gentle chu, both parties blushing profusely. When the two opened their eyes, their gazes locked. The beautiful shimmer of awe and wonder in her sky blue eyes, gave him a strength and confidence he had never felt before.

Marco gave the adorable girl in his hands, a smirk. "Then I guess I'm just really committed to making you feel better, huh." He teased, a slight suave on his tongue. "You really are beautiful, you know…" He cooed, gently caressing the heart on her cheek with his thumb. Her cheek was soft and warm, completely void of imperfections. Puberty had treated his face well, but even Marco had the occasional blemish on his skin. But Star? Nothing but silky smooth heaven. Star remained silent, not daring to break eye contact. Her heartrate was up and her breathing seemed to get heavier and heavier. "Star… You alri-"

Star lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling their faces back together. Tilting her head, she immediately began to hungrily make out with the frozen boy's mouth. Marco's lips just subconsciously went along with her motions. Taking advantage of her friend's gaping mouth, Star slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to slowly explore every inch of her new lover's cave.

When Marco finally got a grip on reality, his eyes slowly slid closed. His own tongue, springing to life, as it began to rub up against his mouth's new visitor. Star's low, passionate moan, vibrated throughout the two lover's mouths. The rush of sensation made his lower member twitch with excitement. She certainly knew how to turn him on. Marco continued to rub his hands along her perfect, silky skin, while Star began to run her hands through his soft, dark hair, pulling him even closer to her face.

The kiss was sloppy, filled with pent up lust. The room was flooded with the wet slaps, slurps and chus of their engagement. Marco merely followed the flowing movements of her lips; he had no idea what he was doing. Their tongues weren't locked in a graceful dance of love and passion. No structure. No rhythm. Just lustfully playing with each other's tongues, basking in the heavenly sensation of her warm, slippery member against his own. It felt so good! So good, that he forgot who he was making out with.

His bestie.

Marco's eyes shot open, reflexively jumping back, forcefully pulling out of the intense lip-lock. Marco brought his knees up to his chest, and his face down into his hands. "No no no no no! What are you doing? What are you doing?!" He frantically whimpered to himself.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you?!" Star snapped. "You kiss me, then you pull away! We snuggle on the couch just fine, but apparently, snuggling in a bed is crossing some sort of line?! What?! What is it, Marco!? Cause if there's something I'm missing here, I would love to hear it!" The fire, deep within her throat, was absolutely scorching. Marco could feel the anger and frustration in her heart. It's over; he had to tell her the truth.

No more running.

Marco felt the tears well up in his eyes, once again. "I can't." He said, his face still cupped in his hands.

Star raised her eyebrow, "You can't what?" She responded, a hint of aggression on her tongue.

Marco raised his head from his hands. "I can't… Help Myself!" He said, whipping his hands up and down in frustration.

"H-Help yourself?" She said, softly, the aggression completely purged from her voice. Confused but hopeful.

Marco took a deep breath, wiping the moisture from his eyes. "These new feelings. These feelings about you, Star." Marco rose to his feet and began to pace the floor, his left hand, firmly keeping the blanket around his waist. "I try to beat them down, to hold them back, to… just… fight it. Ya know? Look, I think you're beautiful, cute, sexy, whatever you want to call it!" Marco paused, taking a deep breath before turning to face her, attempting to hold back his tears. "…But you're also the closest friend I've ever had…" He said, a single tear running down his cheek. "*Sniff*… and I don't want to lose her." He said, choking up. A few more tears fell from his eyes before he began to quietly weep.

Star got to her feet, and silently pulled him into a hug. Marco threw both of his arms around her, squeezing her tightly to his body as he softly poured out his sorrows. Star simply held him close, gently rubbing his back and whispering comforts into his ear. After a few minutes of this, Marco seemed to be calming down.

 _*Rrrrrip*_

 _ **Wooooch!**_

The two jumped at the sudden burst of sound, letting go of each other and causing the blanket around Marco to unfurl. Their gaze was met with a swirly, blue, dimensional vortex.

"Star Butterfly." A distant, distorted voice emitted from the portal. "The clever little princess who thought she could keep me out… But instead, has walled herself off, with no means of escape." The voice began to cackle, seeming to get closer and closer, before Ludo and his gang of monsters jumped out of the vortex, in a clearly choreographed, dramatic entrance. "And now your wand is min-Oh my _GOD_!" He shouted, all the monsters shielding their eyes. "Whe-…Where are the boy's pants!?"

 _ **Woooo-Wee!... Woooo-Wee!... Woooo-Wee!...**_

A siren began to blare, as every light in the room began to flash red in rhythm with the siren. Star grabbed Marco by the wrist and yanked him to the floor. The roomy scenery fizzled away, exposing the bulky, metallic interior, and massive mounted weaponry.

 _ **Chk-Chk**_

Ludo gulped, "Oh dear."

 _ **Dook-Dook-Dook-Dook-Dook!**_

The guns opened fire, the barrage coming from all sides, pelting Ludo and his gang repeatedly with an assortment of random magical objects. Marco tried to keep his head down, but he was able to make out some multicolored beanbags, bursts of rainbow magic, and the occasional sparkling, solid gold narwhal.

"Oo! Ooo! Ow! Ah-ha-ha!" Ludo screamed, flinching at the continuous assault. His minions pushed and shoved each other, trying to retreat into the portal. "What are you doing, you morons?! Protect me!" he yelled, before getting beamed across the head with a golden narwhal. "Yowch!" Ludo jumped onto the head of one of his minions. "Come on! Go! Go! Hurry, you fools! Ah-ha-how!" When the last of the monsters franticly tumbled back into the vortex, with a quick zip, the portal closed up.

The mounted guns immediacy ceased fire and powered down with a burst of steam. Star sprung to her feet. "Hoo! Well, that'll certainly wake you up." She said, rolling her shoulders a few times. "I guess that means we can leave now."

Marco rolled onto his back, pulling the blanket over his crotch. "*Sniff* we should set those things up around the house."

Star began to stroke her cheek. "Mmm… I mean, yeah. We _could_ … but, that wasn't a lot of fun, ya know? Star needs her monster fightin' fix."


	13. Escape

"Hey, Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my pants back, please?" He asked, still lying on the floor.

"Ha ha, you could have gotten them on your own, you know." She said, grabbing his black, denim jeans off the floor.

"I was caught up in the moment. Alright?" He defended, staring up at the metallic ceiling.

Star bunched his jeans into a ball. "From way downtown!" She called, springing off the couch and shooting it over like a basketball, hitting Marco, square in the face.

"Thank you."

Star flinched. "Sss! My bad!" She loudly whispered.

Marco sat himself up, letting the pants fall from his face and into his lap. He sniffled, hard, trying to get the mucus out of his system, before slipping his jeans on, under the blanket.

Oh shoot. She almost forgot about their whole… moment. "You good?" She asked.

Marco rubbed his eyes. "*Sniff* mm-hm, yeah… Yeah, I'm good." Marco answered, beginning to stretch his arms. "Pride's a little damaged…" He grunted. "But other than that, I think I'll manage."

"You _do_ realize that this conversation isn't over, right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." He groaned, clearly not happy about it. "I knew you wouldn't let it go." Marco threw the blanket off of his waist and got to his feet. He plopped himself down on the couch, with a huff.

Star immediately took his head and turned it to face her. She shot her friend a warm smile. "Just two friends hangin' out…" She cooed.

"I don't really think this applies her-"

"Marco… say the thing…" She growled through clenched teeth.

"But if we actually… you know, 'get together' then it's _not_ gonna be just two friends hangin' out."

"Is that really what you think?"

Marco hesitantly nodded his head.

Star gently took both of Marco's hands in her own. "Marco, I don't know where you're getting this from… but no matter what happens between us, we're friends first." Star placed a quick, gentle kiss on his forehead. "Never forget that."

Star released Marco's hands. He brought one to his forehead, gently rubbing the spot where she kissed him.

"Now, let's try this again." She said, identically grabbing her friend's head and turning it to face her. "Just two friends hangin' out…"

"I mean, Star. It's just-"

Star shot him a dirty look.

Marco sighed, admitting defeat. "Nothing to be embarrassed about." He mumbled.

"That didn't sound like you meant it, Marco" She scolded.

Marco turned to face forward, slouching down and leaning his forearms onto his knees. "Look, this all still makes me extremely uncomfortable. Alright? And a stupid little catchphrase isn't gonna change that. Look, why do my feelings on the subject even matter, anyway? I said I'd do it, didn't I?"

"I just don't want you to feel like you need to hide anything from me." She said, softly and quietly. Star placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're not doing anything drastic, we're not setting anything in stone. We're just gonna talk this over. That's it. Just talking. We talk all the time. It's gonna be fine. You're thinking too far ahead, Marco. One step at a time, buddy."

Marco didn't want to admit it, but she was making a lot of really solid points. His fears were not gone, but Marco was able to hide them away, for a brief period of time. Marco simply turned to her and smiled. That was all Star needed to see. Star happily smiled back at him. "Alright, but before we do…" Marco began. "Can I go get some fresh clothes, and, you know… underwear?" He said, examining his body. "A shower wouldn't hurt either."

Star looked down at her own apparel, eyeing the faint, damp patch on the front of her dress. "Yeah, I should probably get cleaned up, too."

Marco gave his friend a quizzical look. "Why _haven't_ you changed your clothes, this entire time? We're in _your_ room, after all."

"Because they haven't gotten dirty yet?" she said, as if it were obvious. "Not _everyone_ has a fresh pair of identical clothing for every day of the week, Marco." Star hopped off the couch and on to her feet. "And, come on, this dress is really cute." She said, spinning around, a few times, to show it off. "It was stitched by my royal guard nanny for my 12th birthday. One of a kind."

"You don't wash your clothes every day? That's gross."

"It's practical. If it's not dirty, don't clean it. Washing your clothes every single day is a waste of precious recourses."

"How many outfits _do_ you have?"

"Leaving out PJs and formal wear?"

Marko nodded.

"I think, like, three, maybe four. Closet's kind of a mess, so there could be more in there, but they're not gonna be easy to find, and they're probably in no condition to be worn."

Marco planned on pushing her a bit more, on the issue, but decided to drop it, once he caught a whiff of himself. "Alright!" He clapped, with a smile on his face. "So it's settled then. We're gonna go freshen up, then have our little talk."

"Sounds good to me." She said, cheerfully withdrawing the magical blades from her satchel. Without hesitation, Star jabbed the blades into the air, and ran it down to the floor.

Before either of them could step through, a familiar face immediately emerged from the portal. "Hell-lo!" the small figure cheerfully greeted.

"Glossaryck!" Star shouted, gleefully throwing her arms into the air.

"At your service, milady." He bowed. The small, blue… um… thing hovered five feet off the ground, in a cross-legged position. He wore an oversized Hawaiian flower shirt over his robe and a pair of sunglasses on his forehead. Each hand held a brown, leather suitcase, covered with stickers from across the multiverse. Glossaryck floated over to the party table and set his bags down. Taking a few chips from the bowl beside him, Glossaryck turned his head, noticing Marco was in the room too. "Oh… Hey, kid." He greeted, his mouth full of chewed-up chips. "You're here too, huh?"

"Indeed I am." Marco deadpanned, crossing his arms. "Anyway, we need your help, Glossaryck." He said, getting to his feet.

"The trip was lovely, thanks for asking. Love what you've done with the place, Princess." The blue guru said. His gaze, scanning around the cold, metallic scenery. "Page 846. A classic!" Glossaryck kissed his fingertips, as if examining a quite-a spicy meatball. "What's the occasion?"

Star blushed. "Um… It's not important… But we need the counterspell. Do you know where it is?"

Glossaryck hovered over to the massive, open book on the floor. Looking over the pages and stroking his white beard. "Ah, yes… A little bit of history, kids. Take notes. What we've got here is a class: H-7 spell. Meaning that it was created and used for wars fought against the kingdom. To make sure that, if they got a hold of the book, the enemy could not disable their magical defenses, all H-7 counterspells were made cryptic and hidden throughout the book."

Star stared at the blue man, then down at the sloppily written book. "…This book has a class system?"

"This book has _any_ system?" Marco added.

"It is a very complicated algorithm that I have devoted my entire existence to memorizing, that's why I'm here, you're welcome, by the way, now do you want this spell gone, or what?"

"Yes please." The two said, in unison.

"Alright." Glossaryck tossed Marco a pen and paper. "Here ya go, kid. Get ready to write this down."

"W-What? Why me?" Marco stammered, caught off-guard by the sudden responsibility.

"Because you were closer and you got nicer handwriting."

Marco silently stared at him.

"Take the compliment, kid." Glossaryck began to thumb through the pages with remarkable speed and precision. Glossaryck suddenly stopped his search, and flipped to the page he had found. "Blueberry Gumdrop."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Blueberry Gumdrop?"

"It's a hidden counterspell, buddy. You expect it to make sense? I thought I told you to take notes."

Marco silently wrote down 'Blueberry Gumdrop,' as Glossaryck began his search for the next page.

"Junk Goblet."

"Junk… Goblet?"

Glossaryck looked up from the book. "Are you going to question every word I say? Hidden. Cryptic. Write it down."

Marco wrote down 'Junk Goblet,' as the guru began to thumb through the pages, once more.

"Harambe."

"Harambe?!"

"H-A-R-A-M-B-E." Glossaryck spelled, beginning to fan through the pages, once again. "I don't know what it means either, kid. It's just a nonsense word, like Abracadabra or Shamalamadingdong. Write it down."

After a few more minutes of this, Marco had a complete counterspell for both the metal plating and the turrets.

"Alright, let me see if you got it all down." Glossaryck floated over to the boy and snatched the paper from his grasp. The blue guru glanced down at the piece of paper. "You spelled globschpeel, alcahochi, _and_ artichoke wrong? What's the matter, kid? I thought you were the smart one."

"I heard that!" Star shouted, from across the room.

"I love ya, sweetheart, but don't kid yourself. I've seen your grades. They're a trainwreck."

Star crossed her arms. "Grades aren't everything, you know." She huffed to herself.

Glossaryck floated over to the pouting princess, giving her a condescending pat on the head. "Yes, but they are something. Primarily a measurement of intellect." He said, handing the counterspell to her. "Cheer up, kid. You're still a better dancer than him."

"I have zero arguments to that!" Marco shouted, from across the room.

Glossaryck floated back over to Marco's side. "Alright, Princess. Fire at will! You might want to stand back, kid…" He said, snapping on a pair of safety goggles.

"More than I already am?" Marco said.

"Ehhh… I'd get behind the bed, if I were you. Safety first. You never know what's gonna happen."

"'Never know?' I thought you knew this spell!" Marco said, kneeling down to hide behind the bed.

"I do." Glossaryck replied, popping up next to him. "But, like anything, there _is_ room for error."

"Is Star gonna be alright?"

"She'll be fine… probably. Let 'er rip, Princess!"

"Okay." She said, a bit nervously. With her wand in one hand, and the spell in the other, Star took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She murmured to herself, glancing down at the single piece of paper in her hand. Star held her wand to the heavens, face, practically buried in the notesheet. "Hypno Alcahochi Clippity Cloppity Coo!" She chanted, as her wand began to glow. The instant the final word was cast, a beam of white light erupted from the wand, winding and weaving, all around the room. Every turret that came into contact with the magical serpent of light, began to shake, violently, before erupting into a cloud of sparkles and butterflies.

"Blueberry Gumdrop. Junk Goblet. Harambe Solkaiya..." Star began to chant again, as her wand began to emit a swirling, pink glow. The metal walls began to creek and wail, as if under immense pressure. Star didn't let up on the spell. "Globschpeel Pan Flute. Artichoke Lillypad…" She continued. The walls began to shake as a few of the metal bolts began to shoot off its hinges.

"Are you sure this is how it's supposed to go?" Marco shouted over the noise.

"Give it time. Give it time." The blue guru responded.

"Bingo Bango. Bluetooth Buttercup. Spellto Hopscotch. Bylorooni!" Star shouted the final words, triumphantly into the air. The walls began to bend and dent themselves. Right before it seemed that the walls were going to collapse in on them, a rainbow beam of magic rocketed out of her wand, and into the ceiling. The rainbow wave road down the walls of the room, flawlessly wiping away the metallic plating, as if it were nothing more than rain on a windshield. When the wave reached the bottom, her room was completely back to normal. Star was grateful that she wasn't crushed by two ton metal plating, and all… but it was also a little anticlimactic.

Seeing the door, without a word to either of them, Marco rocketed out of the room, and hopped into the shower.

* * *

(Jesus, Jim. Two Harambe jokes in one story? You sure are 'on fleek' with the millennial youth culture.)

Fuck you, it's ironic.

What? Don't give me that look. The story's labeled romance/humor. This is a humor chapter. You knew what you were signing up for...


	14. The Talk Part II: The Deal

Glossaryck grabbed his bags from the table. "Well, if that's everything, Sir Glossaryck's gonna catch up on his stories." He said, landing gracefully on the open book. " _Someone's_ got Game of Thorns DVR'd! Alright, I'm gone. Holler if ya need me." And just like that, Glossaryck swiftly slammed the book closed on top of him.

Now, completely alone, Star took a deep breath. Taking a moment to appreciate the peace of mind, as temporary as it may be. No spells to worry about, no sexual tension or awkward interaction. Just her and a big, empty room. Star was quite the type A personality. Could never sit still. So she never cared much for relaxation. But after such an ordeal, the calming peace of nothing happening, was a welcome change of pace.

Star eventually grew bored of standing in the middle of her room. She looked down at her dress. She _did_ promise Marco she would change. Star shrugged, she had nothing better to do. The princess walked into her closet, shutting the door behind her, and began to disrobe. Star hopped out of her boots and rolled her knee-high socks down her legs. She hung her little star satchel on one of her wall hooks before pulling her turquoise dress up and over her head. Leaving her cutesy, light pink bra, the only thing covering her body.

Star reached behind her back. And with a flick of the wrist, that too, fell to the floor. Star was nowhere near a busty super model, but she wasn't completely flat, either. Star had a decent set of A cups on her. Definitely not the sexiest size under the sun, but Star was quite content with her perky pair of tits. They were easy to manage and never got in the way. Star never had any complains about her body. She was thin, strong, smooth and had the perfect, pink pair of petite, perky nipples.

The exposure to the cool air of the room made her newly exposed nips stand on end. As she searched her mess of a closet for the right outfit, Star unconsciously began to roll one of her nips between her fingers. Star inhaled slightly, at the touch of her sensitive teat. She wasn't feeling particularly horny at the time. It was just kind of a habit she had. Although! The continued stimulation, accompanied with the nudity and the plans she had for Marco, _did_ get her a _liiiiittle_ worked up.

Star had collected everything she needed, except for underwear. She dug through one of her drawers to find a pair of plain, black panties with a tiny, white bow on the waist, along with a bra to match.

"Woah." She whispered. "How long have I had these?"

Star wasted no time trying them on. She posed in front of her closet's full-body mirror, in her newly discovered undergarments, whistling at how good it looked on her. It was cute with just the perfect hint of sexy. Marco'll love it.

With Marco, most likely, finishing up his shower, Star tore herself away from her self-admiration, and finished getting dressed. She went with her sleeveless, green dress. The one with stripes on the chest and a cute, little bear head, just above the hem. Star quickly checked her hair and straightened her headband before heading out of the closet. Her assumption was correct, because a few moments later, Star heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called.

The boy entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He wore a fresh, plain white T-shirt, along with a pair of jet black sweats. His dark brown hair was stringy and sloppily matted down from his shower. Star was patiently waiting for him in one of the red armchairs they had their first discussion on. Marco took a seat across from her, looking around the room in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact.

"So…" He said, glancing in her direction. Marco began to awkwardly drum on his lap. "…How ya doin'?"

"What did you mean by 'lose your best friend'?"

Marco did a bit of a double take, not expecting her to be so direct. What should he say? He made sure to plan out everything he wanted to say in his head, but being put on the spot like this, had completely jumbled his thoughts. While Marco's mind was scrambling to form a coherent response, he just sat and stared, silently. Star could see the absolute panic in his eyes.

Star smiled, rolling her eyes. "Alright, I guess I'll start us off, then." She said with a laugh. "Gosh, you're such a worrier, always on edge. Lighten up. You're with friends!" Star leaned forward and playfully ruffled his hair. She leaned back in her seat, taking a deep breath. "There was always something special about you, Marco…" Star began, a look of dreamy recollection on her face. "For the longest time, I didn't know what it was. We went from housemates, to friends, to… basically family, in such a short time. The more I spent with you, the harder it was to picture my life without you. Cute, smart, funny, considerate. What girl wouldn't want that? It used to be just, kind of, a crush, ya know? Our friendship was all I needed… But after mewberty, they gradually became… stronger. Desires both emotionally and… physically." Star's previous glowing confidence gradually faded over the last few sentences. A blush subtly snuck onto her face as she twirled her hair in her fingertips.

Marco rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that's basically how it went down on my end too… But that's what really worries me about all this. I'm still not 100% sure how mewberty works, but human puberty releases hormones. Basically, chemicals in the brain that make you feel different ways. And judging by what you described, mewberty has something similar."

Star nodded her head, about 60% sure she was following him. "Okay?" She said, coaxing him to continue.

"So if we're both being flooded with hormones, how can we really be sure that these feelings are really our own?"

Star opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Marco's continuing rant.

The boy hopped to his feet and began to pace back and forth. "I just don't want to do something that I might regret, something that might ruin a perfectly good friendship." Marco was barely aware of Star's presence, at this point. He was just kind of spouting whatever came into his head. The blissful relief of getting all these pent up worries and frustrations off his chest, completely overpowered the fear and embarrassment he felt about discussing the topic. "I mean, look at what happened with Tom. You guys dated, and when it didn't work out, you guys went your separate ways and never talked to each other again. I don't want that to happen to us!" Marco began to drift further and further away from the chairs, with each pace he took. He was so hyperfocused on what he was saying, that he didn't even notice. "And what if we _do_ hit it off?! You have to go home eventually. I can barely handle the thought of losing my best friend. How am I supposed to coup with losing a girlfriend!? Long-distance relationships never work out, Star!" Marco shouted, his breath was loud and heavy.

Star pointed her wand at Marco. Engulfing him in a sparkling, pink cloud. The cloud followed the movements of her wand. Lifting him a few feet into the air and plopping him back down in his seat, before dissipating into the atmosphere. Marco blinked rapidly, completely disoriented by what just happened. Star summoned two more magical clouds, pushing the two chairs closer to each other. As close as they could get without crushing their legs.

Marco opened his mouth before Star swiftly pressed her finger to his lips. "Shhh… My turn." She whispered, a warm, playful smile on her lips. "Marco, I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. I mean, Tom? You think this is like me and Tom? Marco… Tom and I didn't stop talking because we broke up. We stopped talking because Tom was a clingy jerk with anger management problems. You're no Tom, Marco. I couldn't dream of letting you go, as a friend." Star placed a gentle hand on his leg. "So you got nothing to worry about there. A failed romance isn't going to _destroy_ our friendship. And it's not like I'll be gone forever." Star said, presenting the dimensional scissors. "Whenever I want to visit, you're just a flick of the wrist away. AND I'll let you keep the mirror phone, so we can chat anytime your little heart desirers."

Marco couldn't help but smile at the thought. Star brought a hand to his cheek. Leaning forward, Star planted a sweet, gentle peck on his lips. Marco's eyes shot down to the floor. An intense blush, rushing over his cheeks. "Mmmm…" Marco hummed in hesitant contemplation.

"Is there something else?"

"It's just… I don't know. I'm just not sure if this is what I want… I don't know which thoughts are mine, and which are my body's. And if we go… you know, _reeeally_ far, it _is_ gonna be a little awkward between us. I mean, it's not like we can just forget everything."

"Forget everything? *Gasp* Forget everything! Marco, I have the greatest idea!" Star gushed, practically bouncing with excitement. "Alright, so hear me out…"

"It's never good when you have to tell me to 'hear you out'"

"No! Shh! This is good! Really! So here's my plan: We spend one full week together, as a 'couple'. Each day, we'll take turns, calling the shots and deciding what to do that day. And at the end of the week, if you want to go back to being friends, I can just wipe your memory! It's perfect! We can do whatever we want, with no awkwardness down the line!" Star was grinning from ear to ear.

"You have a memory wipe spell?"

Star shrugged. "Probably. Glossaryck!"

The massive book furled open. "You called?"

"Is there a memory wipe spell in there?"

"Yes."

"Cool, thanks!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Hold on!" Marco interjected. "'Memory wipe' could mean anything! We need the details!"

"Don't worry. I heard everything, kid. The spell I have is perfect for the princess's plan. It's completely adjustable. It can erase days, years, seconds, you name it! It can also pinpoint specific memories to erase. So if you want to forget you two making whoopee, but keep the rest of the day's activities, you can… Is that all you need?"

"Y-yes, thank you, Glossaryck." Star said, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

With a bow, Glossaryck disappeared into the pages, once more.

The two stared at the closed book, lying on the floor. Glossaryck heard their entire conversation. "…We need to move that out of here-"

"Yeah, I know… But first…" Star offered a hand to him. "Do we have a deal?"

Marco's gaze locked onto her hand. He still had a bad feeling about this, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity. Marco looked Star, dead in the eyes. Taking her hand in his own, and giving it a firm handshake. Marco couldn't help but smile, a bit. "Deal."

* * *

Actual smut on the way. Promise.


	15. Contractually Obligated

Marco sat at his desk, tippity-typing away on his keyboard while Star stood behind him, doing her own thing and taking the occasional peek over his shoulder

"Hmm hm hm hmm hmmm… Aaaaand. Done." Marco said, triumphantly slamming the enter key.

"So… Why do we need a contract, again?" Star asked, as Marco's printer sprung to life.

"Peace of mind, more than anything." Marco replied, nonchalantly. Marco swatted up the newly drafted document, feeling the familiar warmth of a freshly printed document on his fingertips. "Can't have one of us skimping out on our arrangement, can we?" he said, with a playful smirk.

"Ooooo! I like the enthusiasm." She said, feistily clawing at him.

Marco did his best to ignore his friend's seductive banter. Setting the document down onto the desk, Marco cleared his throat and began to read aloud. "'The following is a binding agreement between Princess Star Butterfly and Marco Ubaldo Diaz. For seven days, the two parties will behave as girlfriend and boyfriend, respectively. Within the seven day period, the two will alternate between the position of power. The party in power shall decide what is to be done that day. However, if the other party seriously objects to the first party's plans, the party in power cannot force them to take part. Star Butterfly shall be in power Thursday, Saturday, Monday and Wednesday. Marco Diaz shall be in power Friday, Sunday and Tuesday. At the end of the trial, on Thursday, Marco Diaz will have the opportunity to wipe any memories of the week prior, as he sees fit.' Everything sound good to you, Star?" Marco asked, looking over to the girl standing next to him.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a casual smile. Honestly, she couldn't understand half of the nonsense that just blabbered out of his mouth, granted, she wasn't listening that closely, but she was pretty sure she got the gist of it. It was her idea, after all. In all honesty, he could have been speaking in Swahili and she'd still agree to it. If it meant having Marco, nothing else mattered. She wanted this badly, too badly. These oddly obsessive feelings she was having towards Marco was definitely… troubling, to say the least. But she was able to bury the troubling thoughts away, in the back of her mind. The book her dad gave her _did_ say this kind of stuff was normal.

"Alright then!" He announced, clicking a pen open in his right hand. "Now I just need your signature."

"Signature?"

"Mm-hm." Marco nodded, pushing the sheet of paper closer to her.

"Sig-nah-chuuuuuuurrrr…" she droned, feeling around on her person. "Dooooooon't think I've got one… Where do you get a 'signature'?"

Marco let out a frustrated sigh. "Write your name down, Star." He said, flatly, handing her the pen.

"Oh… Alright." She said, cheerfully. "Easy peasy!" Snatching the pen from his grasp, Star leaned over the sitting boy, pressing up close to him to get better access to the document.

Marco's thin T-shirt did very little to stop the blissful warmth of her body from seeping onto his skin.

Star signed her name across the first line in an over-the-top, cutesy style, before handing the pen back to Marco. Along the line beneath Star's signature, Marco marked the page with the fanciest cursive he could muster. As he finished his signature, Marco heard a voice call from behind. "Hey Marco."

The sitting boy twisted his body to properly face the familiar voice. "Yeah?-" He responded, before getting cut off by a surprise peck on the lips from his new girlfriend. Marco blinked a few times, his mind trying to catch up on what just happened.

Star laughed. "The contract's done, you can't be mad!" she teased, giving off a giddy, juvenile 'I'm not touching you' sort of vibe.

Marco's cheeks turned a subtle tinge redder, trying his best not to stumble over his words. "I'm… I mean, I'm-I'm not mad… I-It's just… like-"

The princess giggled at him. Seductively whipping her hair to one side, Star took it into her grasp and began to gently run her hands down the shimmering rope of her silky smooth, golden locks. "heh heh heh… that's my little safe kid for ya. I knew you'd still be nervous."

Marco didn't know how to take that. It seemed like she was taking a jab at his masculinity. But she spoke it with such compassion and admiration in her voice. Her flawless, blond hair. Her shimmering, bright blue eyes. Her adorable, heart-stamped face. And her irresistible, joyful giggle… Marco got up from his chair and walked up to her, a look of dumbstruck admiration plastered on his face. He felt his heart pound harder and harder with each passing moment 'You're not a safe kid. You're not a safe kid. You're not a safe kid.' Marco repeatedly chanted in his head.

Star gave the slackjawed zombie before her a weird look. "wwwwwwhaaaat are you do- **ING!** " Star yelped as Marco swiftly took his girlfriend into his arms and flawlessly dipped her down, leaving her lying in his arms as her new boyfriend's face hovered over her own. The surprised, blushing princess looked up at him with literal stars in her eyes, eagerly waiting for the kiss of her life. Marco puckered his lips and lunged his head downwards, touching his lips against hers for a few seconds before pulling away with a quiet chu. "…That's it?" She said with a mild mix of disbelief and disappointment.

"I mean, we may be a couple now, but I still don't want to be forceful or do anything you might not be comfortable w- **ITH!** " Marco yelped, as Star took him into her arms and dipped him down in an identical fashion, using a bit of magic to help support his weight. Her soft, bright hair draped over the two lovers, almost like their own private curtain that hid away the world around them.

"Marco, you're an adorable, considerate, little sweetiepie, and I love it. But out of all the times in the world, now's not the time to play nice." Without warning, the princess lunged her head downwards to meet the boy's lips, rhythmically moving her mouth along the lips of the angel in her arms. Like before, Marco's mouth simply mimicked her motions, getting caught off guard when Star gave the occasional suckle on his bottom lip. Marco's mind was going a million miles a minute. Should he use his tongue? He didn't know. She _did_ want him to be more assertive, but then again, if she _wanted_ tongue, she would be using tongue. Maybe she didn't want it.

Marco decided to play it safe. Respecting her space would be the right thing to do. Better to be seen as a push-over than a brute. It wasn't long before Star began to slowly lift the boy back onto his feet. Parting from the kiss, Star locked gazes with her new partner, both breathing fairly heavily from the intense lip-lock. "That's how you kiss a girl." She bragged, a proud, cocky little smirk on her lips.

Marco didn't respond, merely giving a small, disappointed sigh through his nostrils.

Star was taken aback, replaying the last couple of things she said, from his perspective. 'Her little safe kid?' 'An adorable sweetiepie?' 'A wimpy kisser?' What was she doing?! In an attempt to kickstart Marco's wild side, she had spent the past few minutes completely destroying his masculinity! It hadn't even been ten minutes and she was already managing to screw this up! Like a lightswitch, her face went from playful to heartbreaking.

"Marco!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Marco, are you alright? I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to hurt your feeli-"

"Woah woah woah! Hold on a second. Where's this coming from? Geez, you're all over the place, today." Marco grabbed the princess by the shoulders and gently pulled her away from him. "Sorry for what? What did you do?"

"You're… You're not mad at me?"

Marco gave her a suspicious glance. "Nooooooo?... Should I be?"

"I thought my teasing might have been hurting your feelings…"

"Do you really think I'm really that emotionally insecure?"

"…Maybe."

"Do you know what insecure means?"

"…"

"…"

"…Yeah."

"Alright, no you don't" He deadpanned.

"Alright. Alright. Then what is it, Mister tough guy?"

"N-now? Um, alright. Kinda putting me on the spot here, uh… So, insecurity is basically like… feeling bad about yo-"

"No, not the word, Dummy! You!"

"Me?"

"You!"

"Me."

"You."

"I don't follow."

"What's wrong?"

"With me?"

"YES!"

"Like, as a person? Did I do something wrong? Star, I don't know what you're trying to say, but if you could start speaking in complete sentences, I feel like we could get through this pretty easily."

Star took a deep, calming breath, emptying her lungs of all her frustrations. "After our last kiss…" she said, gingerly. "You looked… unhappy. I thought… that maybe I did something to hurt you."

Marco rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a little, awkward chuckle. "Did I? I guess I'm losing my edge. I usually got a pretty good poker face. Don't worry, Star. It's nothing."

"Then tell me."

"No, seriously. It's dumb."

"I'm not the sharpest spear in the tower, either, Marco." She said, knocking on her cranium. Star swooped the contract off of Marco's desk and stuffed it in his face. "It's Thursday, my day. I'm in charge. Tell me." She demanded, firmly. "…Please." She softly added.

"I'm jealous! Alright?!"

"Jealous…? Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of you! Jealous of your courage. Jealous of your confidence. Jealous of your blatant disregard for the consequences of your actions! You take control and somehow make it work!" Marco took a hard seat on his bed. "You have no fear, no hesitation. While I'm just the safe kid, who'll always pick doing nothing over taking a risk." Marco hung his head, letting out a sigh. "I know you want a week of wild 'No restraints. No regrets.' So it's just kinda frustrating not being the kind of guy who can give you one. You know? Like I said, it was a dumb thought."

"No, I get it." She urged him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Marco looked over to her. He didn't even notice that she had taken a seat, next to him. "You think I don't envy you?"

"M-Me?"

"You don't think that I wish I was smart, responsible, careful like you? You don't think that I've never regretted the reckless things I've done? The first day I got my wand… I literally set Mewni on fire."

"I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to make you upset…"

"I'm not upset, though. That's the thing. Because I have you! You're my balance, Marco… And I'm yours." Star took both of Marco's hands into her own. "I lift you into the air, and you keep me from flying away. There's no need to be jealous… when we have each other…"

Marco stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief. "W-Wow, Star… That was… That was actually a really beautiful speech… I didn't know you were so good with words. I'm impressed."

"Phew! Been waiting to get that off my chest for a looong time." She said, immediately shaking her somber, serious tone. "You think it went well? I thought it went well."

"Off your chest?"

"Yep! I've actually been practicing that whole spiel for the past week or so."

"You rehearsed it… Okay, yeah. This is starting to sound much more… 'you-capable'"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You expect me to believe that you came up with such a perfect metaphor, off the top of your head? I pretty sure you don't even know what a metaphor is!"

"Don't you go trying to confuse me with one of your fancy foreign languages!"

The two stared each other down with the most disapproving 'old married couple who had a fight about something really trivial but neither wants to admit that they were wrong so they both just kinda pretend that it was a really big deal until they both forget about it, like, an hour later' scornful pout they could muster.

Marco was the first one to break the act, letting out a tiny snicker. Star was soon to follow, trying to keep in her laughter. Unable to hold back any longer, the two burst into laughter at the same exact time. All the drama of the morning, washed away by the cleansing joy of laughter. When she got herself together, Star leaned in close to Marco's ear. "I know you're the safe kid, but I would like to see a _liiiiittle_ bit of experimentation out of you, though." She whispered. "It's only a week, after all. Take advantage of it." Star gave him a peck on the cheek before springing to her feet and walking to the door. "Get yourself ready, Marco." She cooed, flirtatiously. "I'm in charge today, and I've got _quite_ the day planned for you!" then she left. Out the door, down the hall, and outta sight.

Marco jumped in his seat. "Wait, Star! What about school!?"

* * *

Legally binding contracts are how all relationships start, right? I-I mean… Yeah! Of course they do. I, someone who has totally been on a date before, know exactly how this shit works… yeah…

* * *

(So wait. Why did she know what a contract, a legally binding document, was, but not what a signature was?)

Because fuck you, I had a joke. There's already 24,000 words of this shit and I don't think we need even more explanations on earth culture. 'Ha ha. Markus said that he needed her signature, but Czar Butterfinger thought he was asking for a physical object! You see, the humor comes from the misunderstandings that arise from the similarities in the English language! Ha Ha. Isn't this fun?' Yes, I know you didn't notice and/or care, and I'm just bringing unwanted attention to the flaws in my writing. But continuity is important to me, dammit. And I would be disappointed in myself if I did not address it! Thank you for wasting your time reading my college essay on why porn, comedy and continuity is Hard… Jim Hard.

* * *

Am I losing my characterization? I feel like I am. It might just be the unusual situation they're in, but I don't hear Marco and Star's voices in my head when I read some of the dialogue. I don't know. Apparently this week's theme is 'Self-loathing' not what I was setting my sights for, but it is where we have ended up…


	16. The Surprise ESC

**Oi! Explicit Sexual Content Contained In This Chapter, M8!**

 **This Chapter's Fucking Huge, So I'll Put A Break In The Text When It Starts!**

Marco quickly glanced over to the clock on his nightstand. 12:35. Fantastic, they've already been marked absent. He was _not_ looking forward to the pile of make-up work he had waiting for him. Trying to quell his worries, for the time being, Marco decided to do as he was told and make himself presentable. Meticulously combing and styling his hair, changing from sweats to jeans, and slipping into his favorite red hoodie, Marco was ready for his first 'date' with Star. Although the words 'date with Star' made his mind violently uncomfortable, he was ashamed to admit, he was kinda excited. With one final rundown of his mental checklist, Marco made his way into the hallway and down the stairs. Marco found the princess sprawled out on the living room couch, mindlessly flipping through channels.

"Ugh. Finally!" She huffed, attempting to sit herself up. "You take _so_ long to get ready."

"What can I say? Lookin' this sharp takes time." He playfully bragged, tightening an imaginary bow-tie.

"Your fly's undone." She said, pointing at his black, denim jeans.

"…" Marco silently looked down at his open fly. "…Well, this is why you shouldn't rush me." He said, quickly zipping his pants up. "How 'bout now?"

"Looking sharp!" She teased, giving the boy a thumbs-up and an exaggerated wink.

Marco smiled at the half-sincere praise. Here they were, hanging out and joking around like usual. Maybe he was worrying over nothing. Maybe things won't be that different. Marco took a seat next to her. "So," He began, rubbing his hands together. "Whatcha got planned for today?"

Star withdrew the dimensional scissors from her left, pink, knee-high boot and snipped it a few times, in her hand. "Oh, I know a place…" She said with a sly smirk on her face.

Marco gave her a mild look of uncomfortable hesitance. "Could you… um... tell me?"

"Unh-unh-unh." She playfully scolded, wagging her finger side to side. "It's a _surprise_!" Star whispered in a mystical tone, making jazz hands next to her face.

"The last ' _surprise_ ' you had for me…" Marco said, mimicking her jazz hands. "…ended with two and a half weeks of physical therapy."

"Okay, fireworks on rollerskates didn't go as smoothly as I planned, I can admit that… What? I thought you would like it."

Marco didn't respond, merely crossing his arms and giving her ruffled glare.

"C'mon, it would have been so cool if it worked. We just need to figure out how to keep them from exploding, and we've got a million-dollar idea on our hands!"

Marco wasn't convinced, maintaining the same grumpled look on his face.

Star sighed. Swallowing her pride, Star wrapped her hand around Marco's fingers. "Marco, I know my plans don't always work out the way they should, but… I need you to trust me on this one." Her voice was quiet and serene, yet, somehow, filled with energy. She held his hand tightly, a firm grip around his fingers. A touch, not portraying love and passion, but trust and confidence. Star gave him a peck on the cheek before standing from the couch and pulling her boyfriend up, to join her. Star locked eyes with Marco, giving him a warm, calming smile. "Trust me, It's gonna be great."

Marco took a deep breath. "…O-Okay. I trust you." Marco said, attempting to sound confident.

Not letting go of Marco's hand, Star opened a swirling, blue vortex, in the center of the living room. The two exchanged nods before hopping into the vortex together.

"O-Okay! I don't trust you, Star! I don't trust you!" Marco shouted, lying, face up, in a good two feet of snow. Marco frantically sat himself up, pulling his hood over his head and hiding his nose away, under his T-shirt. Hugging as much heat to himself as he could manage, Marco scanned the area, surveying the lifeless, barren wasteland before him. They were in some sort of frozen tundra. Nothing but flat stretches of white, untouched snow, for what seemed like miles. Clusters of colossal mountain peaks painted the horizon on all sides. Star looked around, putting her hands on her hips in mild annoyance. "Huh…" She pondered. "Where is it?"

"W-Where is what?" he asked, muffled by the fabric he was hiding in.

"The Lodge…" She responded, as if it were obvious. "I used to come here all the time. It should be right here." She said, gesturing to the empty lot. Star noticed a large, familiar shaped indent in the snow. "Hmm…" She said, poking at the lower level of snow with her foot. "Guess they moved it… Can't imagine why."

Just then, a massive gust of wind hit them, the icy chill cutting right through the fabric of his jacket. "Uh, Star?" Marco said, pointing behind her. Star turned around to see a layer of jet black clouds painting the sky, and approaching fast. The wind began to pick up even more as the snow began to fall, gradually getting heavier and heavier. "That seems like a pretty good reason to relocate!" Marco shouted over the howling wind.

"Maybe now's not the time to go and find it!"

"Ya think?"

"Alright. Getting us out of here!" She said, ripping open a dimensional tear. Oddly enough, as soon as it opened, Star didn't feel any wind. The other side of the portal must act like a physical wall. At least, she hoped that was the case. Either that, or she was currently filling the living room with arctic wind and snow. "Alright, Come on!" She yelled, gesturing to Marco. Just as he stood himself up, the wind hit _hard_! Hard enough to blow the boy over, sending him tumbling backward through the snow.

"*Gasp* Marco!" She yelled. Marco was rolling away fast. She didn't have time to think of a plan. With a downward whip of her wand, Star covered herself in a pink Eskimo suit. Star held her wand to the heavens, fearlessly leaping into the 70 mph wind. "Hyper-floaty Bubblloon!" She chanted, making a magical, pink balloon appear and inflate on the top of her wand. Star rode the wind, hovering a few yards off the ground, quickly closing the distance between her and Marco. When she was just above her bestie, she retracted the balloon, falling to the earth as she unzipped her furry jacket. Landing on top of him, Star grabbed the flaps of her open coat and wrapped it around her boyfriend, holding him tightly to her chest before zipping the coat back up, with him inside. Marco had his eyes shut tight as he clung desperately to her warm body, clothes soaked and body violently shivering. Star whipped her arm out in front of her, shooting out two magical, glowing tethers from the bulb of her wand, grappling onto the two edges of the portal. When the tethers hit their mark, they locked up, keeping the two from blowing any farther away. A third glowing tether immerged from the wand and coiled itself along the length of her arm, keeping her secure if she were to lose her grip. A reel-like attachment suddenly poofed onto the side of her wand. Star wasted no time to grab it. She grunted, using every ounce of her strength, as she attempted to reel them in to safety. Star could feel the icy winds begin to take their toll on her outfit, now managing to seep through her thick, leather gloves. As she continued her desperate attempt to gain any sort of ground, she could feel her hand begin to go numb. Her arms began to shake from cold, exertion, and fear. Star's eyes widened at a terrifying realization. Star turned her wrist and got a glimpse of her battery life.

Two bars.

Potentially riding this thing out, was not an option. If this thing died, they'd be at the mercy of Mother Nature. Star began to hyperventilate. This was bad. This was very very bad. Everything around her seemed to move in slow motion.

'Th-This is it…' She thought. '…I'm going to die.'

She shut her eyes tight, squeezing out a few tears as she continued to hyperventilate. "I'm sorry, Marco…" She whispered, tightly wrapping an arm around his body. "I-I love you."

 **Buh-Boom…Buh-Boom…Buh-Boom…**

Star began to hear a continuous pulse bouncing around in her head. A heartbeat? Was it her heartbeat? What was going on? Why was it so loud? Was she dying? Was this what dying was?

 **Buh-Boom…Buh-Boom…Buh-Boom…**

Her entire body began to throb with every beat. Come to think of it, so did Marco's. Like a light switch, she suddenly felt… warm… everywhere… her entire body… warm. Her eyes began to glow bright pink. Her vision was shrouded in a pink filter, as is she was wearing a pair of pink-tinted novelty glasses. She heard nothing, smelled nothing, tasted nothing. And other than her wand and Marco… felt nothing. She felt… weightless. Star brought her hand back up to the reel and gave it one last try.

It turned… it turned easily, as if she was just reeling in a balloon. Getting closer and closer to the portal, Star continued to effortlessly reel themselves in, not even feeling resistance from the ground she was dragging herself over. When she was about a yard from the portal, holding the boy close to her body, the girl stood herself up, retracted the tethers, and walked into the dimensional portal. As soon as she stepped into the living room, the portal closed behind her. Star unzipped her jacket and lied Marco down on the couch. Star put her ear to his chest, to her relief, he was still breathing and his heart was still beating. As she let out a sigh of relief, the glow in her eyes faded, before falling to the floor. Blacking out completely.

When she came to, she was lying in her bed, her head propped up by a stack of four pillows. Star grunted as she sat herself up, resting her back against the stack of pillows. Her arms shook as she lifted her body, coming to terms with how sore her limbs were.

Not long after, Marco walked into the room, holding a platter in his arms, "Oh, look who's up." He said with a smile.

"Ugh… what happened?" She groaned, trying to sit up straight.

Marco quickly placed the platter down on the floor. "Uhp uhp uhp uhp uhp!" He said, lightly pushing her body back down against the pillows. "Don't push yourself, you need to rest."

Star saw the bandages wrapped around his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, this?" He said, looking up and down his arms. "Just some cuts and bruises."

"And frostbite?"

"Surprisingly, not a lot." He said, taking a seat on the side of her bed. "Can't really complain… A lot better than the alternative."

"Alternative?"

"Don't play dumb." He said with a warm smile. "You saved my life."

"Hmm?" She said, trying to think back to the incident "I… I mean, I suppose I did." She said, sounding uncertain and confused with a hint of shame in her voice. "I'm also the one who put it in danger…"

"You can't control the weather, Star." Marco let out a sigh. "Looks like you saved me… again."

"I thought I told you to stop worrying about who saves who."

"Yeah, well, when you get saved so often… one can't help but keep track... Anyway!" He said, cheerily. Marco grabbed the platter from the floor and placed it over her lap. "Dinner in bed!" He announced. "You know, as a thank you… for saving my life…" He added, quietly, sitting back down on the side of her bed.

On the platter sat a plate of nachos covered in melted cheese, as well as a side bowl of extra liquidated cheese. Next to the plate sat a large glass of water.

"Nachos?"

"Okay, it's not really dinner, but I know you like my Nachos."

"Hee hee." she giggled. "Triangle foods are fun."

Marco smiled. "I'll give you some time alone, get some rest. Okay?"

Before he could stand up, Star grabbed his arm. "No, stay." She said, softly. "Um… Where's my wand?"

"In the bathroom. It was kind of low, so I took the liberty of charging it for you, I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's perfect. Thank you." She said calmly, a big smile on her face. "You're so sweet."

"Yeah… I guess that's something." He sulked, looking away from her.

Star gave him a concerned look. Before she could speak, a third voice emerged from the doorway.

"Kid. What's the hold up? How long does it take to check on the prin- Oh. She's up... Ya know, kid, checking on the patient actually entails _telling_ the doctor, afterwards. Why I let you be my nurse, I'll never know."

"Because you made me." Marco deadpanned. "And stop calling me nur-"

"Nurse, please! Give the patient some space!"

"…She's grabbing my arm."

"Don't you go pinning this on the patient. Where's your professionalism?" The blue man scolded.

Star let go of his arm before Marco stood from the bed and walked a few feet away from her.

"There. Was that so hard?" He said, floating over to Stars bedside. "Doctor Glossaryck, at your service, milady."

"Doctor?" Star quietly questioned.

"I mean, yeah. Who else? You think Nurse Nacho over here can get you back on your feet?" Glossaryck was dressed in a white, button-up shirt. A pair of boring, light brown khakis covered his cross-legged legs. He wore a pair of thick, black glasses over his eyes and a surgeon's mask over his mouth. "Alright. First thing's first. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine" she said.

Glossaryck made a few scribbles on his clipboard. "Let me rephrase the question…" He said, peeking over his glasses. "What do you feel?"

"Um… Sore, I guess? My hands feel kind of tender too…"

Glossaryck observed the subtle redness on her hands. "Hmm… just as I thought. Third degree frostbite and extreme lacerations in the muscular tissue, along with severe swelling and internal bleeding in the pituitary gland. We don't have a lot of time, our only option is to amputate the lacerated areas. Nurse, I need 45 CCs of ultrapseudoparazone!"

"What!?" Marco belted in shock, while Star asked in genuine confusion.

"Calm down, I'm messing with you." Glossaryck said, pulling his mask down to his neck. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about. She just has some minor frostbite and quite a bit of muscle fatigue. Nothing too bad, but certainly not normal."

"So, what do we do?" Marco asked, joining Glossaryck at her bed side.

The blue guru dug around in his pocket, pulling out a fist of fine, golden powder. Opening his hand, Glossaryck blew the powder in her face.

"*cough* *cough* Hey!"

"Normally, recovery may take 8 to 12 hours. But with this stuff, she should be feeling 100% within the neeexxt… mmmm, let's say... 20 minutes."

"Anything I can do for her?" Marco asked.

"Other than keeping her comfortable, she just needs to stay off her feet for a bit."

"Alright, well… Thank you, Glossaryck." Marco said in a surprisingly genuine tone.

"It's what I live for." Glossaryck bowed. "… Alright! You kids have fun." Glossaryck said, suddenly dropping his serious tone and floating out of the room.

As Star began to eat her nachos, Marco pulled up a chair to her bed side, smiling at the way she enjoyed his cooking. "So, what _did_ happen?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, he mouth full of cheese and chips.

"I must have passed out, because I don't remember how we got home, it was cold, then something warm wrapped around me, then I woke up on the couch. Finding you lying on the floor, completely unconscious.

Star swallowed the contents of her mouth. "How long was I out for?"

"Since I've been up? Around an hour and a half, I think."

"Don't look at me for answers." She said, taking another mouth full of Marco's hot, sticky fluid (Ok, I'm done. SorryNotsorry). "I'm just as confused as you are. Last thing I remember was trying to pull us to safety with... with something. I don't know, it's all fuzzy!"

"Alright, alright." He cooed, disarmingly. "I'm sure you'll remember it eventually." He said, taking the empty platter off of her lap and adjusting her blankets to properly cover her body.

"Marco?" She asked in a quiet, timid tone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could... lay with me?"

Marco could help but smile. The pure innocence in which she asked melted his heart. How could he say no? "Sure, princess. If that's what you want." Marco walked to the other side of her bed and gently skootched his way in next to her.

Star hugged him close and Marco did the same. "You know, maybe you should look into becoming a nurse..." She said with the same sweet, innocent tone. "You've got a skill for it. Kind, gentle, nurturing, kind of like a mother."

Thousands of responses filled Marco's head. 'How could she say that?' 'Was that a compliment? Cause it sure felt like an insult!' 'I'm tired of all this safe-kid crap! I care about people, okay? That doesn't make me any less of a man!' But all he could bring himself to say was: "...yeah ...thanks. Get some rest, okay?"

As Star fell asleep in his arms, effortlessly, Marco lay awake, deep in thought. Safe kid, Nurse Nacho, sweet, motherly? It was too much! Marco never held himself too high or anything, but he never felt _this_ inferior, _this_ weak, _this… this…_ feminine. Always the damsel in destress that needs rescuing, and when it's all said and done, all he can do is make her food and kiss her good night! He was nothing more than a gosh darn housewife!

Marco couldn't take it. Being alone with these horrible thoughts, it was torture! As much as he hated to leave Star alone, he needed to distract himself, anything was better than just lying here! Marco managed to slide out of the bed without waking Star. He needed to… He needed to take a walk or something. Clear his head.

Marco walked down the stairs, grabbing his winter coat from the coatrack, and stepping out the front door. Marco took a deep, cleansing breath, filling his lungs with the brisk November air. It was snowing a bit, first snow of the year, as far as he knew. Of course, the ground was still too warm for anything to stick. He'd normally be excited to show Star snow for the first time, but not only did she know about it, she probably wouldn't be too excited about more snow right now. Marco just walked. Always aware of where he was, but had no real destination in mind. Marco continued to take deep, calming breaths along the way, trying to get himself out of whatever funk he was in, with only somewhat successful results. It was around a half-hour until Marco made it back home.

Marco opened the door to find Star Butterfly waiting for him on the couch. "Oh, Morning, Star." He said, scrambling to put on a smile for her. "How are you feeling?"

"You're mom said you went for a walk. You never go on walks… Something's bothering you again, isn't it?"

Marco sighed, closing the door behind him. "Star… Am I your housewife?"

"*Snicker* What did you say?"

"Am. I. A. Housewife?"

Star covered her mouth, chuckling quietly through her teeth. "Wha-What does that even mean?"

"You fight the monsters. You keep saving my butt. While I keep you company and clean up your messes. Like you said: like a mother." He huffed, hanging his coat up and taking a hard seat on the couch.

"What? Marco, you fight monsters too. And you're stronger than me."

Marco sighed. "Well it doesn't feel like that."

The two sat in silence before Star hatched an idea. This was her chance! Star flipped her hair to the side, giving the sulking boy her best bedroom eyes. "So, you're feeling weak? Powerless? Like you're not a real man? *tisk tisk tisk* Marco, I don't think you see yourself the way I see you." She said, obviously trying to turn him on. Marco clearly wasn't taking the bait. "Oh!" Star said, dropping her smooth, seductive tone, and jumping to her feet. "Marco, I got it! Come up to my room!"

"I've had enough of your surprises, today, thank you" He huffed.

"Ugh!" she groaned, stopping half-way up the stairs. "It's not a surprise. I have a spell! A spell to help you with your self-esteem problem! C'mon, let's go!" She said, her face, glowing with excitement as she ran up the stairs.

Now she had peaked his curiosity, Star _has_ been getting a lot better at magic, lately. It's been quite a while since she's flubbed up a spell _too_ badly, so it wasn't _that_ likely that this spell would kill him. Maybe she _could_ help him. Marco made his way up the staircase. "Alright, Star. I'm coming up." He called out.

"I'm in my room" a distant voice responded.

Marco walked down the hallway and made his way into Star's room. Marco looked around the room. Star wasn't here. "Star?" He called out.

"Heavy armor safety plate" said a voice behind him, accompanied by sounds of clanging metal and a puff of pink smoke. Marco swiftly turned around, startled by the sudden noises. His vision was completely obscured by the cloud of smoke. "*Cough cough* Star, what are you doing?" he yelled into the void of pink. The smoke began to dissipate and Marco was met with a familiar, large metal plate, bolted over the doorway. But Star wasn't there, either. What the heck? He heard her voice. Where was she?

As if on cue, Marco felt a tap on his shoulder. Marco felt his hands curl in anger. He was in no mood for Star's pranks. He quickly turned around, ready to give her a piece of his mind. "STAR! WHAT Is going… o-on… heeeerrrree…" Marco stood stock still, eyes agape, all conscious thought dribbling out his ears. Standing in front of him, not more than two feet away, was his best friend, wearing nothing, but her underwear.

* * *

Marco's eyes went up and down her near-naked body. She was… perfect. Her small, supple frame made her look delicate and adorable, while her long, toned legs and subtle hourglass figure made her look irresistibly sexy and alluring.

The boy stood motionless, eyes agape, unable to speak.

"You're a smart guy, Marco. I don't think I need to tell you what's going on here." Star said, walking around him, using her wand to dim the lights of her room. Star brought his attention to a single, red-patted, wooden arm chair sitting dead center in the middle of the room. "Have a seat, Marco." She whispered from behind. "I have a _very special_ spell for you."

With his only exit blocked and his mind still recovering from shock, Marco had little other recourse than to do what he was told. Marco sat down in the chair stationed in the middle of the room.

Walking over to him, with a flick of her wand, Star magically undid Marco's jeans and slipped them off his body, his boxers doing significantly less to hide Marco's raging erection. Marco's sudden burst of panic forced him to react. "W-Wait, St-Star, What ar-"

Star pressed a finger against his lips. "Shhhh… No talking while I'm casting a spell." She whispered. The princess climbed on top of the sitting boy. Facing him, straddling his groin, the princess sat in his lap, slowly and sensually showering the boy with long, soft kisses, while slowly grinding her hips up and down his length. Star could feel herself getting wet from the friction, alone. She could feel his rock hard dick gliding across her lips even through their underwear. "Wouldn't want me to lose my concentration, and give you another tentacle where it doesn't belong…" she teased, seductively.

Marco knew she was full of it. She clearly didn't have any spellcasting in mind. Marco looked over to the door while she continued her amateur lap dance. Completely bolted shut. Unless Star got what she wanted, he wasn't going anywhere. Marco struggled to maintain his concentration as he began to feel the effects of Star's quickening dry humping. Only the door was blocked off, the rest of the room remained completely untouched. Meaning, he could, theoretically, escape the room by jumping out the window. It's only a two and a half story drop, a few shattered ankles aren't the worst thing he's ever had to deal with. While half of his brain was committed to taking the dive, the other kind of wanted to stay.

A half-naked, beautiful woman was literally throwing herself at him. Why was he trying so hard to avoid this?

Because that beautiful woman was his best friend!

What about the experiment? The memory wipe? The contract? They're a couple.

No amount of legal documentation can make this feel any less weird!

Conflicted, Marco let his hand wander, placing a hesitant hand on her thigh, he ran his hand along her skin, feeling her warm, soft skin, glide across his fingertips. The quick rush of ecstasy he felt from her silky-smooth skin, combined with the continuous, rhythmic grinding on his lower member, made his decision crystal clear.

She was perfect. Truly, utterly perfect. Too perfect to resist any longer. Marco placed his other hand on the corresponding thigh and began to, slowly but surely, thrust his hips upwards against Star's movements.

Star let a stifled moan escape her throat. Marco's efforts, intensifying the sinful friction against her moistening pussy. Marco's thrusts pushed his member even harder against her panties, eliciting another, less restrained, moan from the blond princess. Star pulled herself even closer to Marco, further increasing the grinding pressure on her pussy. Star leaned down and forcefully thrust her tongue into the boy's mouth, fueled by lust and desire. Fortunately, so was Marco, immediately pushing into the kiss, lathering his tongue across hers. Marco brought his hands up to her head, pulling Star even closer into his mouth. Neither ceased they're grinding as they sloppily wrestled tongues. For the first time, Marco was the one leading the kiss.

Eventually, Star pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath. Looking down at Marco, Breathing heavily and blushing profusely, the horny girl gave him a smile as she continued to hump him. The 'dry' part was completely out of the equation. Her wetness beginning to soak through her panties and dampen Marco's boxers.

"How do you feel?" She asked between heavy breaths.

Marco smiled up at her, an innocent, friendly smile, as if they were just hanging at the park. "I think I like this spell."

Star giggled at him. "You must be getting hot in that hoodie." She cooed in a low, sexy tone.

Marco silently nodded.

Without another word, Star pulled his hoodie up and over his head, before balling it up and tossing it to the side. Marco had been sweating up a storm from his earlier nervous fit, and it was clearly apparent on his white T-shirt. "Gosh…" Star said, playfully feigning concern. "Is it really that hot in here?... well that can't be comfortable. How about you take off your shirt? I won't mind. Here, I can do it for you." Marco showed no signs of resistance as she pulled the T-shirt over his head.

Star couldn't help but stare as she ogled his body. Marco's body never did reflect how strong he really was, but his physical features were nothing to sneeze at. Marco didn't have any bulging muscles, but his body was taut and firm. He had a little meat on him, but he was nowhere near fat. He had a little bit of hair growing on his chest and belly, clearly from his father's side of the family, but barely even noticeable from afar.

"Feeling better?" She said, running her hands down his firm, dark chest.

"Much." He responded, placing his hands on her waist to better guide their humping. Star began to moan louder. His firm grip on her waist as he lifted her body up and down his shaft only added to the pleasure in her groin. She couldn't shake the mental image of him rutting her for real. "It's you I'm worried about." Marco added.

"Huh? M-Me?" She said, doing her best to talk through the pleasure.

"I mean, yeah. Look at you. You're sweating up a storm."

Star shot him a sly, knowing smirk. "Jeez, you're right. It's getting a little toasty in here… you wouldn't mind if I lost a layer, would you?" She said, innocently, tugging at one of her bra straps

"Of course not." He said. "What kind of friend would I be if I let my friend suffer like this?"

"T'awww, you're sweet." She cooed, flipping her hair to one side and reaching behind her back. "Alright, If you really don't mind…" The princess unsnapped the black and white bra and teasingly lowered it, torturously slow, before dropping it to the floor, revealing her bare perky titties in all their naked glory.

Marcos eyes shimmered at the beauty of her chest. He breasts were pretty small, but Marco didn't mind. To be quite honest, he was kinda into that. Her size was already quite apparent through her clothing. What wasn't, however, was the beauty of her shape, her perky firmness, and her perfect, pink nipples.

Marco brought a hand up, hovering just above her right breast. "C-Can I…?"

"As much as you like." She said with a smile.

Marco placed his four fingers under her collarbone and gently ran his hand down the length of her breast. Star let out a squeak in the back of her throat.

Marco's hand froze. "What's wrong?" He's gotten so far, he couldn't afford to mess anything up.

"No, it's nothing." She said. "I'm just… not used to someone else's hand down there… please, keep going."

Marco nodded, bringing his attention back down to her beautiful breasts. Marco poked and prodded at her right tit for a moment. Really getting a good feel of his first boob contact. Marco placed his hands along the sides of her boobs and gently kneaded them.

Star bit her bottom lip as she moaned into the air.

After massaging her mounds, Marco decided it was time for the good stuff. Grabbing her by the breasts, Marco began to rub her painfully erect nipples with his thumbs. Star let out a few short, high cries, gyrating her hips once again, to satisfy the burning itch in her pussy.

Marco couldn't hold himself back anymore. Marco took her nubs into his fingers and pinched them, Hard. Star arched her back, flinging her head back as she screamed to the heavens.

When her muscles relaxed, she looked down at the boy below her and smiled. "I don't think a housewife could make a girl scream like that." She said through heavy breaths

Marco blushed at the compliment. "Di-Did you just cum?" He asked, hesitantly.

"…A little." She admitted, blushing a bit with embarrassment.

"So… what now?"

Star responded by grinding her wet panties even harder on his boxers.

"Wo-Woah… You're still up for more?"

"Yes please."

Marco brought his head forward, giving her tiny, pink nipple, a little lick, making Star's body jolt, loudly gasping into the air.

"Star, are you alright? I-"

Star took his head and pulled it back down. "Do it again."

Marco gave her little left nub a few more licks with the tip of his tongue, while bringing his hand up to tease the right one. Gently circling his finger around the erect nipple. Before long, Marco was suckling on the princess's teat as he humped her practically soaking panties. Mercilessly circling and flicking the sensitive nipples in his mouth.

Star had lost all control of her vocal chords, crying into the air, not a care of who would hear her. " _AH!_ _AH-HAH!_ "

Marco made sure to divide his time equally between the twins, giving each of her nips the attention they deserved. Star's hips began to move more erratically, hugging Marco's head to her chest as he continued to suckle at her teat, the tiny bumps of his tongue running across her delicate, little nub, assaulted her senses with rapid-fire jolts of pleasure. "M-Marco! _A-AH!_ Please… It- _mmmmmnhh!_ It's t-too much! I-I'm gonna cum, Marco! You're gonna make me cum!"

Those words, screamed desperately from a girl who has saved his life on several occasions, filled him with so many different feelings. Shame, lust, happiness, pride. He was proud. He felt good about himself. The fact that he was able to pleasure someone as amazing as Star, filled him with a relief and comfort he didn't know possible.

Both of Marco's hands went downstairs. Each grabbing a firm hold of her ass and pulling her hips tightly into his groin. He began to roughly buck his hips against her panties, holding her ass firmly in place as he did all the work. Their bodies bounced up and down with the force of each thrust.

Star was gasping for air, using what little oxygen she had, uncontrollably crying out in pleasure. "MarcoMacroMarcoMarcoMarco! Yes! Yes, please! _Unh!_ Pound me! Pound me hard!" Marco's cock rubbed against her lips in hard, short bursts. The closeness he was forcing on her made the entire length of his cock grind against her swollen clit with every heavenly thrust!

Marco slipped her breast back into his mouth, and started nibbling on Star's nipple, pushing her over the edge. The blond princess's muscles went into violent spasms. Her body tensed up as she arched her back, screaming into the air as she came. " _AAAAAAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!_ "

Marco could feel her girl-cum soaking through his boxers and generously coating his member.

Star's body went limp, collapsing on top of him, taking long, deep breaths.

"Staaaaar?..." Marco asked, lightly shaking her by the shoulders. "…You alright?... Did I go too far?"

Star shakily adjusted herself on top of him, turning herself around and gently lowering her back against Marco's chest. Taking his arms and guiding them to wrap around her tummy, Star reveled in his delicate touch as she basked in her glorious after-glow. "You…Are…Amazing…"

* * *

Fuck, this is weird… I'm into some weird shit.

* * *

(Holy shit, he lives…)

Yeah, Jesus Christ, you guys, I've been gluing bits and pieces of this chapter together since, like, a month ago, and somehow managed to salvage a long, story-filled, ESC, half-decent chapter for you peeplss. Sorry 'bout the whole delay between chapters. You know how it is. Time with family, video games, Nintendo Switch hype, making my peace with God before the Trump presidency. You know, the usual.

* * *

There may be some awkward wording and/or grammatical errors in here. It 'aint perfect. I'd spend more time reading it over and revising, but I'm pretty sure I'm a few days away from one of you strapping a bomb to my bike if I didn't upload something.


	17. The Star Butterfly Job ESC

**Oi, Wanker.˅ Iss got sex ˅. You get the idea...**

"So?" She cooed, turning her head towards him. "Feeling better, tough guy?"

"Um… Yes and no." Macro responded, hesitantly.

"Hm?" she hummed, eyes opening a little wider. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I do feel better, like… emotionally and stuff. But… uh… I still haven't,... you know…" Marco said quietly. The time spent during Star's long, post-orgasmic rest had almost completely sapped the sex-fueled audaciousness from his body.

"Oh really?" Star slyly teased, snaking her body down to the floor. "Well that doesn't seem fair." Getting up onto her knees, Star scooted up to his boxers. Placing a finger on the tip of his member, the girl ran her finger down the fabric of the girl-cum soaked boxers before popping that finger into her mouth and sucking off her delicious residue. "I was gonna save this for tomorrow night. Buuuut, seeing as it's already got my favorite topping on it… mmmm, I suppose you deserve it."

Marco's erection seemed to hop a bit when those words reached his ears.

The princess giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." She said, hooking a single finger into the waistband of his boxers.

"W-Wait… Aren't we moving a little fast?"

"What. You don't want a royal Butterflyjob?" the princess playfully pouted. "I've been practicing for you."

Marco's dick twitched again.

"What's the problem?" she said, pulling his waistband up and over his throbbing erection. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." Star slowly began jerking him off. "And besides, after all that grinding, you must really be _itching_ for release."

"*Gulp* I mean… If you really want to…"

"Alright, legs up!" She instructed with a massive grin of excitement on her face, grabbing the sides of his boxers and pulling them off his legs. Scooting back up, in between his legs, Star stared at his glistening member with those oh so familiar hearts in her eyes. The princess leaned forward, keeping her eyes glued to his manhood and making her big, blue eyes go cross-eyed as she approached the back of his shaft. Star stuck out her tongue and gave his slippery shaft a small, tentative lick, making an adorable, little slurping sound as she did so. "Mmmm-hm-hm." The girl moaned, with a shiver. "Marco, our juices make an awesome mix." Star ran a finger along his cock, collecting a good sample on her finger. "You _sure_ you don't want to try some?" she coaxed, offering the gooey finger.

"N-no, no. I'm alright." The boy said nervously, leaning away from the finger. He had to admit, the fact that she loved the taste of sexual juices so much, never failed to be incredibly hot. But he drew the line at putting foreign liquids that seep from people's genitals into his mouth.

Star shrugged. "More for me!" She sang, popping the finger into her mouth. As her tongue cleaned her finger, Star used her free hand to slowly pull Marco's foreskin back, exposing his entire, bright red head. Star stared into Marco's eyes with a seductive, half-lidded gaze. Star erotically slid her finger in and out of her mouth, jerking him off, in-time with her motions and letting out slow, sensual, pornstar moans. Star smiled, giving him a wink before pulling her finger out with a wet *pop.* Star let out a low, sexy giggle, seeing the nervous boy before her, clearly getting incredibly turned on. Star took a hold of his penis and planted a kiss on his exposed head, then another, then another, then another, each time, covering a different area. Despite his best efforts, Marco grunted and moaned with every touch of her soft, heavenly lips, squirming in his seat. Star got bolder, using her tongue to circle around his head, teasing just under the glands.

Marco gasped, a little more femininely than he'd like to admit.

Star gave him another seductive giggle "Hehe, Did I hit a sweet spot?"

"The entire thing's a sweet spot." Marco strained through clenched teeth, as the princess went back to work on him. Audibly slurping as she ran her tongue up and down his cock.

Marco's eyes were shut tight. Every muscle in his body, tensed to the point of paralyzation. The boy took deep, rapid breaths, sending streams of air audibly in and out of his nose.

Marco had never been stimulated like this before. It felt so alien, so unnatural. It actually kind of hurt in a weird way. Not physically painful. Kind of like an itch he wasn't allowed to scratch. Marco had to sit on his hands to keep himself from pulling his foreskin back up and jerking off the way he was used to. The jolts of pleasure ran through his body like lightning with every drag of her wet muscle across the bumpy glands of his head. Making a complete mess of the boy's senses, a combination of discomfort and pleasure his brain struggled to process. Without warning, Marco was jolted out of his trance. All thoughts brought to a screeching halt as he felt Star's lips press against the very tip of his member. Marco's eyes shot open. Star's eyes were closed, she seemed to be focusing. Before Marco could ask what was up, he felt her lips press down harder and harder, slowing adding more and more pressure on his tip before it broke through the princess's oral barrier and slid inside with a pop. Only the head made it in, but it was enough to make the boy moan like a schoolgirl.

Star cradled his cock in her warm, wet mouth, feeling up every square inch of his silky smooth head with her tongue. His cock was warm to the touch, hot from passion and desire. At least, that's how Star thought the human body worked. Star moaned at the heavenly flavor of their mixed juices.

Unlike Marco, Star really liked to exaggerate her moans. She knew how much it turned Marco on. While getting a good feel of him, Star's tongue brushed by Marco's opening, a few times, making his body jolt and jamming another inch into her mouth.

Star let out a muffled yelp as her eyes shot open, looking up at Marco.

The boy blushed, giving her a guilty smile. "Sorry."

The girl on his dick gave him a muffled giggle, before grabbing the base of his cock and slowly taking him deeper into her mouth. Marco violently through his head back.

"Mmmm-hm-hmm!" Marco moaned. his previous discomfort had practically faded away by this point, leaving only the sinful pleasure coursing through his veins. "Ssss! Ooo-hoo-hoo!" Marco shouted, his body jolting as he felt his head slip into her extremely tight throat. Marco clenched his fists as she took him further and further into her throat, not showing any signs of struggle. Shouldn't she be gagging or something?

To his amazement, she managed to take the entire thing. Star held him in her throat, sticking her tongue out to play around with his balls. Marco cringed, grasping the armrests as he felt her wet member slide along his sack.

Marco gasped when, without warning, she began to pull her head back, slowly. Torturously slowly. Inch by inch, his meat slid out of her throat until she relinquished his head with a wet pop. "Hm hm hm." The princess giggled, stroking his newly coated cock. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"Mm-hm. You're not the only one." He strained through gritted teeth.

"Alright, tough guy…" She teased, pulling the boy to his feet and pinning him against the nearest wall. "Let's see how you handle the _real deal_." The girl snaked down to her knees, running her hands down the sides of his body. Down the hips, and along the inner thighs. "Oh, and uh… by the way." She said in a soft, hesitant tone "Since you've got more… 'control' now, don't be afraid to, uh… 'let loose.' 'Kay?" Star was blushing from ear to ear. Talking dirty was one thing, but openly asking for rough treatment? Even with Marco, it was still pretty embarrassing. "Okay?" she repeated, looking up at him with those big, beautiful, blue eyes.

"A-Alright… I guess."

The two gave each other a quick smile before diving back into the action. The princess placed one hand at his base and the other on her breast, guiding his cock into her mouth as she began to fondle herself.

Marco stared into her bright blue eyes as she pushed him into her tight, hot throat, taking his entire length before immediately pulling back out until only his head remained

The way she blew him... It was like nothing he'd ever seen, and he's seen his fair share of throat fucking porn. She took him with such ease. Normally, the coughs or gags or shows some sign of struggle or discomfort. But Star sucked him off so smoothly, so elegantly, no reaction from his pecker sliding in and out of her windpipe. Just the thought of it made his throat hurt. But she continued to bob her head, over and over again, staring up at him with those heart filled eyes he had become accustomed to.

As the princess got into a steady rhythm, Star took Marco's hands and placed them on the top of her head. Clear what she was asking for, Marco complied, gripping her head and helping guide her along his dick.

The girl doubled her efforts, taking his cock harder and faster, eliciting a short cry from the boy. At this point, Star had her eyes closed. She rolled her tiny nipple in her fingers, giving the sensitive nub a little rougher treatment than it was used to, and sending wave after wave of magical pleasure to her brain.

The subtle vibrations from her continuous moaning increased as she got louder. It teased him beyond belief. He could feel his climax approaching closer and closer and closer and closer. Slowly rising, inch by inch, it was torture! Marco's will hit its breaking point. Without warning, Marco tightened his grip on her scalp and began to slam her head into his groin as fast as he could.

Star's cheeks reddened as her eyes rolled back, shamefully enjoying her rough treatment. The girl let her neck go limp, happily submitting to Marco's will. As his cock repeatedly penetrated her throat, the girl felt an odd sense of euphoria.

Gradually, Marco shifted from moving her head, to moving his hips. Before long, Marco held her head steady as he humped her face. A proper throatfuck. His mind was being assaulted by pleasure. Little, mini orgasms exploded behind his eyes, one after the other, but his climax was still making its way over. What was going on? Why couldn't he cum? This was driving him mad. He slammed his cock meat down her throat, harder and harder, faster and faster, as the helpless princess continued to moan louder and louder.

Every slap of his balls on her chin, every inch of cock slammed down her throat, every jerk of her head when he bottomed out inside of her. Each sent a jolt of ecstasy throughout her entire body, adding a new layer of heaven with each thrust. She began to feel a warmth in her loins. Oh, jeez, she could feel it. Something was rising inside of her. Was she cumming from giving head?!

She was not left wondering for long. Star's body tensed as she felt another rush of hot fluid spilling into her panties, already soaked with her cum from earlier, spilling most of it into the carpet. Star let out a high, muffled scream, pinching and twisting her tiny chest buds for an even harder orgasm, making her scream over and over again as her throat continued to be ravaged. It clenched down on his member. Her screams vibrating his every inch, pushing him over the edge.

Marco's mind set off like fireworks. Biting a bottom lip, a loud moan erupted from the back of his throat as he buried himself inside her. With one final thrust, Marco unloaded all of his pent-up cum straight down her throat. Marco held her tightly to his groin, lightly humping her face with quick, short thrusts as his cock continued to shoot more and more hot jizz into her gob.

Star felt the hot, sticky fluid quickly pooling in the back of her throat. With a single audible gulp, she swallowed his entire load. Marco held her on his dick as he rode out his long orgasm.

Marco opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking down. "*GASP!*" Marco immediately released her head and jumped away from her. Star's body fell backwards, splayed out on the floor, completely limp with a strand of drool running down her cheek. Marco's legs began to feel extremely weak as they began to shake violently. He couldn't support his own weight. It seemed like almost every muscle in his body was sore. He fell to his hands and knees before his legs could give out. Marco crawled hastily over to the thoroughly fucked princess. "I am… _**so**_ sorry! I-I-I-I-I don't know what got into m-me! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I-I didn't mean to do it down your-"

"Shhhhhhh…" a shivering hand pressed softly up against his lips. "Isss feel good happy time…"

* * *

Ah hah hah… I'm a horrible person.

* * *

Fuck me! How long's it been, a month? More? How the fuck's he gonna weasel his way outta THIS one, gang? Well, there's School, me having an actual job now, my dwindling interest in SvtFoE. I gots to really push myself to sit down and write, these days. I don't know why. So… expect chapters to come out a tad more sparsely than we've been doing previously.

This very possibly may be the only fanfic of Jim Hard, but it's a one he's going to finish, damn it!

* * *

Oh yeah, we also hit 50,000 views, like, a week ago. I think it's a good sign that this garbage is getting some real traction, so Imma start revising my earlier chapters to make them slightly less shit. So that'll be fun…

* * *

Ohp, one last thing. If you missed it, I gots a poll up on the ol' profile page... so go fill that out if you haven't already. I'd like to see where you folks stand on this thing.

* * *

My head hurts


	18. Morning After

**Hey, Kids! Hope you like dialogue!**

Marco awoke to the gentle beams of sunlight flooding in from the window. Marco was lying on his side, feeling the familiar softness of Star's plush carpet on his naked body. He must have dozed off after that whole ordeal. He could feel the subtle weight of Star's cozy comforter, draped over his body, and a large, fluffy pillow that comfortably cradled his head. He felt a soft, blissful warmth around his entire body. The unmistakable feeling of close human contact, or in this case, mewman contact.

The boy opened his eyes to see the face of a slumbering princess, mere inches away from his nose. The girl held him in a tight, yet gentle, embrace. Marco could feel every intricate detail of the girl's chest as it pressed up against his own. He felt the warm, subtle gusts of air against his face from every breath she took. It was… perfect. Warm, comfy, calm. No life threatening adventures, no sexual tension or pressure, nothing for him to worry about. Absolute bliss.

Marco wanted in on this cuddling action. Very slowly, Marco lifted his arms, and gently placed them around her back, trying his best not to wake her. That whole thing went out the window fairly quickly when Marco's hand brushed against her wing.

'Shoot! Right, she has wings!'

"Mmmg…" Star groaned, lightly adjusting her body. Her eyes fluttered open, ever so slightly, squinting from the sunlight that delicately painted her face. Looking into his eyes, Star gave him a smile. "Good morning, Sunshine."

"Morning, Star." Marco replied with a yawn.

"It's your day, today. Are you excited?"

The warm smile on his face quickly faded away. "Right. So, about last night-" The boy was cut off by the princess squeezing the air from his lungs.

"Marco, that was incredible! I never felt anything like it! You were amazing!"

"No, Star! I wasn't!" He snapped.

Star loosened her grip and gave him a puzzled look.

"S-Sorry. I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but nothing I did last night was 'amazing!' I-I-I-I took advantage of you! Used you like some sort of object! I don't know what came over me… I just… couldn't hit my climax! It was torture!"

Star gave him a guilty smile. "Mmm, Yeeeah… Aboooouuut that… Ya know that pink smoke that appeared when I did the 'heavy armor safety plate' spell?"

"…yeeeeaaah…"

"Let's just say… It wasn't for dramatic effect…"

"You drugged me!?"

"What? Pshhh! Nooooo!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"I don't know why you keep expecting me to say yes."

"Whatever! It still doesn't make what I did okay! I came down your throat, Star! I. Came. Down. Your. Throat! For Christ's sake, how can you be okay with that!?"

The girl began to blush, a conflicted hum escaping from the back of her throat. "Mmmm… bczalkdt…" She mumbled.

"What?"

"…beczilikted…"

"Star, I can't understand you."

The princess took a long, deep breath, looking Marco dead in the eyes. "Because I liked it."

Marco stared back at her with a blank, puzzled expression. "Liked… What?"

"Seriously?!" She snapped, sitting herself up. "I need to explain it to you?!"

"I mean, like… all of it?"

"Yes."

"Even when I…"

"Yes."

"And when I…"

"Yes."

"Down your…"

"Yes… Is that weird? I feel like that's weird…"1

Marco began to sit up, as well. "What. That you, um… 'like it rough?' I mean, not really…"

"Mmmmmm, I dunno. Seems pretty weird." She said in a high-pitched, skeptical tone.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'normal,' but there are plenty of girls who like it that way. Trust me, I've, um… 'stumbled' upon my fair share of it, on the web. We all have our fetishes. It's nothing to feel embarrassed about."

"Fetishes?"

"Weird things that we're… *cough* 'into.'

"You guys have a word for that?"

"Like I said: We all got 'em."

Star paused. "What's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your fetish."

Marco sat there, frozen. The same comforting smile, plastered on his face

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Star. didn't seem to catch that-oh hey! Would you look at the time!" Marco shoved his phone into the princess's face. "We better get ready for school. Don't want to be late, now. It's my day, after all!"

Star couldn't help but laugh at her friend's flustered excusing.

The two got dressed and packed their bags before heading out the door. The two new love birds took the scenic route to school, hand in hand. The snow had obviously picked up, last night, draping a decent, two-inch blanket of white, over Echo Creek. Like always, when they arrived, it was off to Marco's daily waiting spot.

"…And _that's_ how I got banned from all royal, diplomatic gatherings."

"16?"

"16."

"In a row…"

"Give or take."

"H-How did they put the fires out?"

"Some say it burns to this very day."

"You're a very dangerous person. I hope you know that."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever, _**Mom**_."

"No, I mean, seriously. How are you not in jail right now?"

"It's fine! We paid for the damages."

"What about the princes?"

"I'm sure they've _probably_ recovered, by now… Oh look, there's Jackie! Go get 'em, tiger." Star gave him a push.

"Alright. We're not done with this, though!"

Star just leaned back against the lockers and rolled her eyes.

Marco took a deep breath and put on a friendly smile. "Hi, Jackie." He called with a wave.

"Hey, Marco." She called back, hopping off her skateboard and flipping it into her hands. "What's up, man?"

Unlike any of their past exchanges, Marco actually began to approach her. "Not much, not much."

"Really? Not much. With Star around. I seriously doubt that, dude." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Ha ha. What can I say? There's never a dull moment with her. Guess it's just kinda become routine for me."

The princess stood by the lockers, observing the conversation from afar. 'Woah, look at him go!' She, honestly, was just looking for an excuse to have some fun with Marco. She didn't actually think it would work. But there he was, talking to his life-long crush like any other person. Man, they really seemed to be hitting it off… maybe a bit _too_ well…

Star felt a… warm, tingling sensation at the very base of her wings. What if she fell for him? The feeling intensified, slowly crawling its way outwards, enveloping more and more of her wings in the strange, stinging heat. She _was_ Marco's life-long crush, after all. Would he choose Jackie over her?! She-She's trying to take Marco. HER Marco! Star's wings began to throb, the stinging heat turning to a searing burn as the feeling inched closer and closer to her tips. Her sky blue eyes faded into a dark purple.

No!

She couldn't let that happen!

SHE WOULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

With a poof, Star teleported herself between the two of them.

"Oh, hey, Star." Jackie greeted. "I like the eyes, are those, like, contacts or something?"

"Back off." The princess growled.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said: Back the FUCK OFF, you little SLUT!"

"Star!" Marco gasped

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to take my Marco away from me! Well, he's mine! So hop your little ass back on your cunting skateboard and STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Alright, alright. Chill, dude." Jackie said in a disarming tone. "I'll go, sorry."

And like that, she was gone.

"STAR! What was that!?" Marco shook the princess by the shoulders.

As she felt his hands on her body, the burning subsided, her head cleared of rage, and her eyes fading back to their usual bright blue. Star blinked a few times before gasping and clamping both hands over her mouth.

"Star!?" He repeated.

"I-I don't know! I don't know! I just got so… angry, and it just kind of happened!"

"Where did you even learn those words?!"

"…UToob comments…"

"I told you never to look at those, Star!"

"That only made me want to do it more, does this really matter, right now?!"

Marco stood in silent contemplation, for a brief moment. "Star…? How much _do_ you know about mewberty?"

"A lot less than you'd think… Do you think that's what it was?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, I'd put money on that." The boy held his chin in contemplation. "Wait, didn't you say your dad gave you a mewberty book?"

"Yeeeaaaah?"

"Did you ever read it?"

"…nooooooooo…"

Marco slapped his forehead, taking a deep breath. "Okay. okay okay okay okay." He whispered rhythmically to himself. "Well!" he smiled, clapping his hands and attempting to mask his frustration. "That seem like a good place to start."

"Okay!" she responded, with an excited grin.

" _ **After**_ class." The boy stressed

"Okay…" she said, looking down to the floor in childish disappointment.

 **DEN SKOOL HAPPENED!1! EX DEE**

 **(If anyone genuinely feels that not summarizing their day at school devalues the overall story in some way, I'll add something.)**

"Alright, Star. What did you do?" he said, as they began to walk to their lockers.

"What ever could you mean?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It might just be a hunch. But it _did_ seem a _liiiiiittle_ strange that, according to Miss Skullnick, we have had perfect attendance for the entire week!"

"What? It's not the _first_ time she's been forgetful"

" _And_ that I got 100% on everything I missed."

"You get 100s all the time, Marco, she probably just assum-"

"And so did you…"

"…"

"…"

"… Okay, so I might have done _**something**_ …"

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You don't want to tell me?"

"No. I'm just not 100% sure what I did. But it woooorrked!" She sang.

Marco couldn't help but smile, "I'll let it slide this time, Butterfly." He said, opening his locker and beginning to pack his bag. "But only because I hate quadratic equations."

"Yeah, ha ha… those things…"

"Alright." Marco began, lugging his backpack over his shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Star was facing away from him, staring distantly down the hallway. "I'll, uh… I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Jackie." She spoke quietly, her voice distant and unfocused.

"Alone? I mean, no offence, Star, but I don't think you should be alone with Jackie."

"Well, you can't be there!" She turned angrily towards him before quickly deflating back into her timid tone. "It could set me off again."

Marco took a deep breath, grabbing his chin, as he puzzled it over. "Ssssss… Mmmm… Alright, I guess It'd be okay." He said in an extremely conflicted tone. Situating his bag, comfortably, on his back, Marco looked back to Star. "Just… don't take too long, alright? Better safe than sorry."

The princess shot him a smile, giving him a simple nod before the two parted ways.

Star timidly approached Jackie's locker as she packed up for the day. "Oh. Hey, Star." Jackie greeted with a usual smile, hoisting her backpack over one shoulder.

Star was taken aback by the girl's tone. W-Why wasn't she angry? "Uh, Hi."

"I take it, you're here to apologize?" She said with a lighthearted smirk.

Star shamefully nodded her head.

Jackie chuckled a bit. "Don't sweat it, Star. Seriously."

The princess stared at her, silently, face blank with troubling bewilderment. "Alright! I was wrong!.." She said, throwing her arms up in the air, "…I still don't get humans!"

Jackie laughed again. "They're just words, man. Even if you did mean them, I think I'd've survived. We're all going through some stuff, right now, Star. I can't say I haven't had my share of outbursts, and you literally turned into a monster, like, what was it? a month and a half ago? So I can't even complain! I mean, gimmie some credit, will ya? It's gonna take a _little_ more than some foul language to get on my bad side."

Star's eyes sparkled in awe of the woman standing before her, a smile slowly growing on her face. Star gleefully threw her arms around Jackie. "You're the best!.." Star's eyes widened before letting her go. "Wait, shoot, uh, okay. 'Loved to stay, but I _kind of_ have to get going. Marco's probably still waiting for me, back home."

Jackie chuckled. "Alright, Star. Good luck!"

The walk home was quiet and uneventful, she needed this moment to herself. There was a lot on her mind. She felt… different, a sense of loneliness, but also an odd sense of peace and clarity. As if some sort of haze had been lifted from deep within her mind.

The internal peace was short-lived, as memories of the past week flooded into her head in intimate detail. Star gasped. The sudden rush of information felt like a club to the back of the head. She stumbled, nearly losing her balance before clumsily catching herself. She felt lightheaded. Her ears rang, ever so slightly.

"Woah." Was all she could manage.

She had been… she didn't even know what to call it, but it seemed as if her thoughts had been clouded, her memories and actions, romanticized and simplified. But it had just randomly disappeared. When did it even start? These concerns were swiftly put on the backburner as she began to notice the updated memories. they were all crystal clear, each little detail, eerily specific. She was… surprised, to say the least. She was a lot of things, actually: surprised, discussed, impressed, embarrassed, the whole spectrum. Wh-What was wrong with her? What did she do? What did she make Marco do? It-It-It all felt so natural, at the time, but…

"Ugh! Why is mewberty so hard!?"

Star gasped. "the book. The book! That's right! Marco and I can-" she gasped again. "Marco… It's him, isn't it? He's the reason I was acting so weird!"

A part of her was afraid to see him again, if this is what he did to her. But the fear was overpowered by the excitement to be with him and the need for answers! There she stood, in the front yard. Star took a deep breath. She could do this. She just had to control herself. She was the master of her own body. She would not let this beat her! She could do this!

The princess slowly grabbed the door knob, clenching her eyes shut, and opened the door.

* * *

What was the hold up, this time?

Four words: Breath. Of. The. Wild!

I don't even like Zelda games. The puzzles are always too big and difficult to the point of being unentertaining for my feeble little mind. I've always been more of a Mario fanboy. Welcome to Jim's Tech Blog, apparently. But the open world survival adventure, with fuck-tons of side-quests and other things to do in the massive map of Hyrule, along with the portability of the Switch, creates an epic adventure that you can't put down.

Sorry, gotta nerd out, every once in a while.

* * *

Also, Fs. Fs Urvrywhere. Had to kind of alter priorities, a bit.


	19. Vise-Versa ESC

**Oi! This Chapter Contains Explicit Sexual Content and Mild Bondage, M8! Not For the Kiddies!**

As the door opened, the princess body tensed up, unsure of what might happen. After a few seconds of nothing, Star peeked open one of her eyes. To her relief, the living room was empty.

"Star? Is that you?" A woman's voice called from the kitchen.

The princess shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "Uh. Y-Yeah, Mrs. Diaz. It's me."

"Marco said to meet him in your room."

The girl cocked an eyebrow, "Um. Alright. Thanks." She said hesitantly, as she began to climb the staircase. "Marco?" she called out, walking down the hall. No response. "Marcooo?" She repeated, creaking the door open. No response. The Princess opened her door, the rest of the way, and stepped inside. "Marco?"

The girl heard the door shut behind her. "Polo."

Star instinctively turned around to face the sudden noise. "Eep!" her voice stuck in her throat.

Standing before her was a half-naked Marco Diaz, giving her the most alluring bedroom eyes she'd ever seen. "What's wrong?" He said with a teasing smirk. "You look a bit on edge."

"A-A-Are-Are y-you alright, Marco?" she said, once able to find a hint of her voice.

The boy began to approach her. "Me? I'm fine." The boy pressed up close to her. Star could feel his hardening rod press against her leg as he began to unzip the back of her teal dress. "I thought this is what you wanted." He whispered seductively into her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"I-I mean… I don't hat-hate it…" She said, as the boy continued to sensually strip her down, her discomfort still notably painted in her voice. "B-But, what's with the s-sudden change in attitude?"

"Nothing in particular-arms up." He requested, briefly breaking character as he pulled her dress up and over her head. Marco snaked around to her back, lightly caressing her, now bare, shoulders, sending another wave of goosebumps over her body. "I thought it'd be more productive if I looked for your mewberty book while I waited. Your closet is pretty big, after all." Marco led her over to the couch and sat her down, throwing her purple boots off to the side, and rolling her Star's eyes focused in on the bulge in his underpants, despite his suave and confidence, even he was not able to conceal his arousal, as his cock was clearly at full mast, behind the thin fabric that restrained it.

"But as I was looking…" He continued, as he made his way over to the open closet door "I stumbled upon something pretty interesting." The boy reached into the closet and dragged out a decently-sized, wooden chest.

The blond princess squeaked, once more, significantly louder than the first. She immediately recognized the trunk being dragged out of her closet. The wooden finish was carved with pristine, intricate designs, held together by a frame of gem-incrusted solid gold

Marco opened the chest, and began to dig around in it. "You know, Star. If you want to hide something, might I suggest not putting it in something so… eye-catching?" Marco smirked, Pulling out a long, thin, red-velvet rope, with golden tassels on each end. The boy ran the soft, smooth fabric of the rope along his fingertips as he examined it, giving the blushing girl the occasional, teasing glance. "I know you said you liked it rough, but bondage? I didn't know such a happy-go-lucky, little princess could be so kinky."

Star whimpered in conflicted contemplation. On one hand: she had _just_ gotten out of her sexually obsessed haze, and she could already feel the familiar warmth creeping up on her. But on the other hand: sweet, merciful All-Seeing Eye, was he hot, right now!

Marco continued to pull out the interesting contents on the box. "Let's see… What else do we have here… We've got… a bright pink dildo, always a classic. Ooo, a vibrator, getting a bit more advanced. 1-2-3-4 fuzzy handcuffs. What looks like a blindfold. Like, 8 leather belts. A couple of them remote control vibrating capsule things. And a nice red ball gag! *whistle* I have to say, Star. Seeing all this equipment, now you've peaked my curiosity. I don't think I'll be able to sleep again until I've seen you properly bound and gagged. And, I mean, there's no way to get full use out of these things with just a single person, right? and since you spent your first day servicing me…" Marco grabbed the bright pink, rubber cock. "It's only fair that I return the favor." Marco joined her on the couch, scooting up close and wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. The two stared at each other, their faces not more than a few inches apart. "So?" Marco's free hand traveled further down, using two fingers to gently circle the wet spot on her panties.

Star groaned, reflexively biting her lip as her eyes fluttered with pleasure.

Marco went bolder. Sliding his hand into her panties and immediately fingerfucking her as deep as he could. " _Aah!_ " the princess cried sharply, her breath instantly became heavier, making guttural hums and moans with each new thrust of his middle finger.

Marco gave the gasping, moaning, mess of a princess another smirk. "Is this something you want to do?"

Star answered by grabbing a hold of the boy's head and pulling him into a deep kiss. Their slippery tongues wrestled wildly in their mouths, as the princess continued to jerk and moan from the finger pumping her pussy.

The princess soon pulled out of the lip-lock, a thin trail of saliva still connecting the lover's tongues. Star hastily reached behind her back, clumsily trying to unhook her bra through the assault of sensations stirring up in her womanhood. Eventually, she managed to get it undone and carelessly threw it to the floor before sliding her panties down to join it. Star spread her legs apart as far as she could, clutching the back of the couch for support, and thrusting her hips forward, mindlessly humping the intruding digit. The princess's moans and cries only got louder and louder.

Marco's downstairs motions began to slow down, more and more, before coming to a complete stop. The princess shuttered, letting out a groan from the back of her throat, as he withdrew from her. He dragged the finger from her crotch, all the way up to her chest, leaving behind a trail of pussyjuice painted along her midriff. The boy teased the cute pair of nubs, slowly running the drenched finger around each teat, getting them nice and wet. Giving each of them a nice hard pitch, as a parting gift, he brought shimmering finger up to his mouth, and popped it inside.

The boy's body jolted a bit at the unfamiliar taste, his eyes widening in surprise. The sudden shift from Marco's sexy confidence earned a snicker from the girl beside him. The boy thoroughly cleaned the digit with his tongue. Once getting past the sudden tang, it actually tasted pretty good. Unlike the bland, slightly metallic goop he was expecting, Star's pre was incredibly flavorful. Salty with a hint of sweetness, almost like buttered popcorn. Marco's eyes shut as his body relaxed, sighing in delight at the taste of Star's juices.

Star snapped a few times, pulling the boy back to reality. "Um. Glad you're enjoying yourself, Marco. But you can't do things like _that_ to a girl, and just stop." The princess spoke between deep, heated breaths. Rolling one of the slick, shimmering nubs in one hand, and gently messaging her swollen clit with the other.

The boy stared, stiff and wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. A blush of embarrassment slowly sneaking onto his face, as he slid the digit out of his mouth. He cleared his throat, awkwardly. His gaze dropping to the floor. His mind in a state of silent panic.

Marco felt a damp hand placed upon his cheek, turning him back to face the princess. She gazed into his eyes fondly, a warm smile graced upon her lips. Without a word, Star brought her other hand up to his face, and stuck a pussy-glazed finger past his lips. After a moment of confusion, the boy hesitantly ran his tongue along the intruding digit. Feeling the rush of pleasure washing over him, once again, as the salty goo, danced along his taste buds.

The warm expression on the girl soon turned a bit more mischievous. "Told you it tasted amazing." The princess purred, slowly sneaking a hand down into the waist of his penile pitched tent. The boy groaned at the unexpected touch as the girl began to jerk him off under his boxers. Marco exhaled deeply, his extremely raging hard-on not getting any love, up to this point. The princess giggled at the bliss painted on Marco's face. "Mm-hm? You like that?" She purred, slowly withdrawing the finger from his mouth, and returning it to pumping her pussy.

Marco clenched his eyes tightly, he knew, if he came now, it was over. His libido, his passion, his plans, all gone in a shower of white. With all his mental capacity. The boy forced himself to put the girl's hand, firmly out of his underwear. "Not so fast, there, young lady," he teased with a seductive smirk, "We're doing this Marco's way."

Before giving her a chance to respond, Marco snaked off of the couch, kneeling before her beautiful, naked form, and staring into her eyes with a sharp, predatory gaze, as he separated her knees. The strong intimidation that radiated from those dark brown eyes filled her with an odd sense of comfort, a sense of excitement, and most importantly, it made her really really horny! She couldn't seem to peg why… Maybe it was his handsome, charming smirk that calmed her nerves. A subtle reminder that her caring, compassionate Marco was still behind those lustful eyes. Or maybe the thought of the big, strong predator staring down his helpless, sexual prey, was part of her… shoot, what was it again? F-Fetick? ffffffffffleship-nope… fff… fffredish-*snap* Fredish! Got it! Where was she? Right.

Marco was looking at her all sexy like, was essentially the long and short of it.

The boy's heart pounded against his ribcage. Not only was this his first, up close, look at the princess's royal privates, but he was moments away from eating out a pussy… Was he really going to do this? Did he really have a choice, this far into the game? Even if this _was_ Star, he'd still be licking goop, made of who-knows-what, oozing out of an alien bodily orifice. Despite her taste, the thought just seemed gross. Heck, even licking his pussy-coated fingers was more of a kneejerk reaction to impress her… NO! He needed to do this, for Star!

Before the boy could think up any more doubts, Marco lunged his face into her crotch, earning a surprised _eep!_ From the princess above. The boy ran the tip of his tongue along the warm, moist lips of her slit.

The princess inhaled sharply through her teeth, before gripping the joint of her index finger in her jaws, struggling to keep herself somewhat quiet. His motions were sloppy and inconsistent, but the hot, wetness of his mouth, against here most private of places, simply set her heart ablaze.

Marco began to run the entire length against her opening, like an ice cream cone, assaulting the girl's peeking clit with friction of his taste buds, with every passing stoke.

"O- _OoH! Hah-Haah-Haaahh!_ " The girl spat out her finger, crying out in a haze of blissful sexual agony.

Marco only intensified his service. The thought of being heard was completely blocked out by the pride he felt from her blissful shrieks.

" _Ssssss! Oooooo-hoo-hoo! Mmmmnnn!_ " The princess continued to shriek and moan, reflexively thrusting her hips forward, pushing her lower lips harder against his mouth, only intensifying the sensation.

The taste of her snatch was driving Marco wild. Gleefully pressing his face harder between her legs, Marco parted her soft, lower lips with his tongue.

The princess shrieked as his slick member plunged deep into her pussy. Her body went into spasms as she hit her climax wrapping her legs around his head, like a vise. Marco wriggled his tongue inside, coaxing as much of her cum as he could, to bless his taste buds with their flavor.

As the grip on his head loosened, Marco pulled away. His lips shimmered from the layer of girl-cum that painted most of his lower face. Marco looked up at the princess with a smirk. "My, princess, you're being quite obnoxious." Marco said, in his best posh, English accent. "It's simply unladylike! Have you no consideration of the other residents of this house?" Marco paced back and forth, holding his head up high and his arms behind his back as he scolded her. The massive hard-on he was sporting under his shorts that barely bounced as he walked, made it a little difficult to take his high and mighty act seriously. That was, until Marco's gaze shifted over to the chest, stroking his chin in malevolent contemplation. Grabbing one of the solid gold side-handles, Marco dragged the chest over to the couch which she sat.

Star's eyes burned with an indescribable passion/fire of fear and excitement as she saw her half-naked boyfriend pull a ball gag out of the jewel-incrusted chest.

"Princesses should not be making such lewd noises. Clearly, further training is in order." The boy's words gradually took on a more sinister tone as he approached her with the leather straps of the gag, outstretched.

"No! P-Please, sir. I-I can be good, I can be quiet!"

Marco was almost taken aback. Her performance was incredible. Were it not for the 'sir,' he would have dropped everything, right then and there. "Is that not what you said last time? And the time before that? And the time before that!? Do you take me for a FOOL, Miss Butterfly!?" He snapped, getting right up in her face. "Now be a dear and open your mouth, Miss Butterfly." He spoke softer, a more friendly tone on his lips, that only intensified his dominating presence. The simple message of: 'Do as I say, and only as I say, and you don't get punished' resonated from every word he spoke.

"Please... I can be good." She whispered.

"It's for your own good, dear. The quicker we get started, the quicker it'll be over."

The princess looked to the floor, defeated, avoiding his gaze as she hesitantly opened her mouth. The princess gave a muffled yelp as the bright red ball was fitted firmly into the open hole.

"That's a good girl."

Marco leaned in, right next to her ear, to get a better look at the fastening mechanisms. As the boy tightened the straps along the back of her head, the princess heard a whisper.

"If you want to stop for any reason, four-finger tap." He said, tapping her back three times, as an example.

Star couldn't help but let out a muffled "Awwww" at the considerate gesture.

"Ah, much better." He said, putting the accent back on. Marco kneeled down, once again in front of her spread legs. He dug into the fetish chest, pulling out a bright pink, bullet vibrator and a roll of masking tape.

"Now..." He said, flipping the vibrator to life, "Let's begin your training, shall we?"

* * *

 _This outcome was voted for, 30 to 20, by the lovely readers of These New Feelings, on June 21_ _st_ _, 2017._

* * *

Yay, cliffhangers!

Dick move? Maybe. But it wooooorks!

You'll still get what you voted for, calm down.

We don't want to cut the chapter off in the middle of the 'good stuff,' now do we? ;)

* * *

So, if any of you are wondering why chapters take so long, allow me to take you through the process of writing a chapter of These New Feelings.

1) Be bored and in an area where it would be frowned upon to whip your dick out.

2) Scrawl out the chapter in a notebook you hope no one will ever find after your death.

3) Now that you have your chapter written, go home. Don't type this shit out in public.

4) Play video games

5) Have a wank

6) Sit down to type the chapter, but end up playing with a piece of garbage you found on your desk

7) Repeat steps 4 and 5 for at least two to three weeks

8) Take your brain drugs to stop the voic-help you concentrate

They tell me to burn things

9) guilt yourself into sitting down with your chickenshit handwriting and type out the chapter, polishing the content with better word choice, more natural sounding descriptions, and just taking out stupid shit.

10) Release a disappointment

11) Make some joke about Profit

12) Wow, you did it! Conglaturation!

As you can see, it's quite a lengthy process.

* * *

 **I HAVE A BLOG NOW! "jhstupidzone. blogspot. com" (without the spaces)**


	20. The Appeteaser ESC

_Don't fill-up on_ _ **head**_ _!_

(pause for laughter)

 **Welcome to Team Fortress 2. After nine years in development: hopefully, it will have been worth the wait.**

* * *

Marco brought his attention from the naked girl, tightly gripping her thumbs in eager anticipation, down to the vibrating capsule between his fingertips. The pink hunk of plastic was roughly the size of his thumb. Along the axis of the pill's twistable center were a line of numbers, presumably the intensity settings, reading 1, 2, 3, 4, and MAX. Printed below them, on the opposite side of the axis, lay a simple, solitary, black arrow, pointing upward, towards the line of numbers. Currently, the arrow pointed to the number 4.

Marco took a long, hard look at that single number. 4… Hmmm… did he really want to start off this strong? How _**did**_ he want to do this? On one hand: he kinda wanted to make this last, experiment a bit, try out all of Star's kinks… On the other hand: the girl already had on a damn ball-gag, so starting off slow and steady wouldn't be very… thematic. And he just couldn't suppress that horny teen feeling that wanted to see this beautiful girl take it, full blast, right outta the gate…

Maybe he could do both… Girls could cum more than once, right? Without losing their arousal? Yeah? He was pretty sure he'd heard that befor-…

The boy snapped out of his trance to find that his hand had subconsciously slid into his boxers, lightly playing with himself at the mental image he was painting. Marco took in a panicked breath, his gaze immediately shooting up to the princess on the couch. His shoulders dropped as he huffed a quiet sigh of relief. At some point during his thought process, Star apparently couldn't hold her arousal back any longer. She was in the process of circling her clitoris, her neck lay limp, her head resting on the back of the couch with her eyes closed as she generated calm, quiet, almost 'cute' moans of pleasure.

Marco pursed his lips in thought as he withdrew from his underdrawers. Here Marco was, nearly having a heart-attack at the thought of Star seeing him touching himself, while Star sits there, naked, rubbing herself in front of him, without a care in the world. How did she do it?... Wait, no… Why couldn't he? Marco shook his head, violently, from side to side. This wasn't the time for that.

Alright. He had a new plan. Deviating a bit from the old one, but he could still make this work. He just hoped he last long enough to execute it all.

With a twist and a click, the boy turned the small, plastic capsule to its max setting.

"Alright, Miss Butterfly," He said, in his character's posh, English voice. Star lifted her head to look at him, once more. His lips cocked a subtle, mischievous smirk as he spoke. "Let's start with and endurance test."

The boy kneeled down before her open thighs. Lowering his butt onto his heels, he stared into the princess's shimmering blue eyes, bursting with want and longing. He shot the girl a devilish smile as his vibrating hand approached her quivering slit. As he pressed the capsule onto her peeking clit, the girl winced, squeaking a high, passionate note from the back of her throat. Pressing it harder onto his student's lower, fleshy nub, the boy used his teeth to quickly rip a piece of tape from the roll, before securing the stimulator tightly to her love button.

The princess took short, heavy breaths through her nose, moaning into her rubber restraint with every exhale. She wriggled on the couch, her body not sure how to react to the sudden stimulation. Her eyes clamped down like a vise, as she tried to focus squarely on the simple act of breathing.

In, and out. In, and out.

Star'd definitely had a decent amount of practice with these babies, before now. But she'd never gone from such a zero to a ten before! The girl hugged herself tightly, as she slipped further into thoughtless ecstasy.

Her body slid down the backrest of the couch, as she writhed in pleasure. Before too long, her lowerback reached the seat of the couch, revealing her taint at near-perfect eye level. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of it. Whether conscious or not, Star did him one better. Hooking her arms under her knees, and pulling them as close to her ears as she possibly could, Marco's mouth swung open, now getting a front row seat to both of her extremely alluring orifices. His left hand had found its way back in his shorts, gently messaging through the slick hood of flesh. Her muffled shrieks and moans steadily got louder and more erratic. Marco saw the first sign of overflow as a faint line of moisture slowly rolled down her taint.

" _Mmmn! Nnnm! Nnmm-Mmnph! Mnes!_ " She shrieked into her gag, over and over again, throwing her head back against the couch and gyrating her hips upward to meet the imaginary cock that she felt was railing her. The rubber ball, secured tightly against the girls droll glazed lips, doing nothing to obstruct the pure, guttural passion in her tone. Her slightly spread ass cheeks bounced rhythmically as she humped the air. Marco had begun to jerk himself a little, he didn't want to just watch this happen… wait, he didn't have to.

Marco took two fingers and ran it across the girls, now fairly moist, taint. It was warm and angelically soft, just like the rest of her. He added a bit of pressure to his rubbing. Marco didn't notice a reaction, she was already moaning up a storm. He pressed harder. Nothing. Marco scrunched his face in frustration. His service wasn't going to be one-upped by a humming piece of plastic!

Marco hooked each of his arms around the girl's spread, skyward thighs, tightly pinning his face to her pelvis. Without hesitation, the boy slowly and sloppily ran his tongue up her silky smooth taint. The princess's gasped hard, bucking her hips in surprise. But Marco had her in an inescapable lock grip, he wasn't going anywhere. Before long, Marco's tongue eventually reached the source of the salty run-off. He tightened his grip on her legs, securing his mouth directly on her honeypot.

" _MNEEAAH!_ " The gagged girl cried out in a ludicrously high octave. Her eye's shoot open, nearly rolling back into her skull. Warm streams of drool ran freely down her cheeks and chin as she began to truly lose herself in the pleasure assaulting her.

With no friction to speak of, the boy's muscle immediately penetrated her pussy, getting as deep as he could stretch his tongue out, before curling his tongue upwards to tickle grind against her walls. With that, Nirvana struck. The girl screamed one long, continuous cry into her gag. The girls back arched hard. Her hips tensed up to the point of shivering, yet still forcing itself to hump Marco's face. Her walls clamped down on his tongue, pulling him into her even further, and keeping him there, forcing him to taste and swallow every drop of her cum. Not that drinking it was all that unpleasant…

As her orgasm faded, her body slowly eased up. Her arms eventually dropping to her sides as her entire body went limp.

When she regained her motor functions, she shakily sat herself back up against the backrest. With deep, calming breaths, the princess gradually opened her eyes. Her mind began to recover from the stimulative assault it just underwent. Now able to form coherent thoughts, once again, the princess noticed the gentle hum of the device taped to her snatch. A significantly calmer vibration than it was before… Did Marco turn down the setting? Her eyes scanned the room in front of her… Where _was_ Marco?

As if on que, a pair of arms snaked under her armpits, taking a hold of her humble, perky breasts.

" ~ _MmmMm_ ~ " She moaned in equal parts surprise and pleasure. Star prepared tits for plenty of kneading, squeezing and pinching. But to her surprise, his touch was gentle. Slow, smooth, fluent. Like a… like a massage

He held them in his grasp with just the right amount of pressure, hugging the pair of painfully erect nipples, snuggly between his finger joints.

"Mmmmn…" An involuntary groan snaked from her throat as her shoulders dropped. Why? Didn't matter. Her clit was getting tickled while two strong hands messaged her breasts. She was in a weird state of sexual limbo. Long, mild stretches of arousal and relaxation mixed together in a head still recovering from orgasm. It was indescribable.

"Enjoying yourself, Miss Butterfly?" Marco's character asked teasingly.

The only response he received was another long, relaxed moan.

"Consider yourself lucky, Princess. Few have had to privilege of experiencing a gentle touch from these hands… But there's something about you, Princess Star Butterfly… Something the other students never had…"

The princess's eyes opened, slowly. Now he had her attention.

The teacher took a deep breath, his efforts on his student's breasts became slower. "I'm not an emotional man, Butterfly. Years in this line of work will suck out the little you have. Our job is to make queens out of princesses… Emotion has no place within these walls. But you… You've done something to me. Love? Perhaps. Unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to state for sure… Never the less, I've taken an oath to turn you into a respectable ruler… You just might get a little… _special treatment_ …" He whispered those final words into her ear, giving the girl a wave of goosebumps.

"However!" he stated firmly, his grip on her breasts tightened like a vise. The girl winced as she felt his fingernails dig into her sensitive flesh. "Do not go mistaking my compassion for weakness." He growled through gritted teeth.

The boy let her go, leaving notable red marks on her breasts. He let out a low, cocky chuckle as he made his way back to the front of the couch, "I haven't gone soft on you, just yet…"

Well that certainly was a trip. The princess couldn't help but giggle a bit. It was so, so… _Marco_ to turn their fetishistic roleplay session into a sappy romantic sub-plot. Not that she wasn't super into it…

Marco unfastened her ball-gag, starring into her eyes as he fiddled with the bindings. With a smirk, he tossed it nonchalantly to the side. "Hmmm, let's try another approach." He said, sticking his nose back into the wooden chest. "Let's see if we can get those lewd noises out of your system… They're starting to grow on me."

When he had collected all the toys he needed, he wordlessly got her into position. When it was all said and done, the girl was bent over the backrest of the couch, her limbs essentially hogtied behind her by the two pairs of handcuffs connecting her wrists to her ankles.

"Um… Mr. Diaz, Sir?" She spoke in a light, timid tone. "Why do I need to wear these cuffs…? I-If I may ask." She hastily added.

"There is no reason," The teacher casually stated. "I couldn't think of one. I just wanted to do it." The boy knelt down beside her, his lips inches away from her ear. "Why?" He whispered in a smooth, surly growl. "Is there a problem?"

His low sensual tones made her hairs stand on end. "N-No, Sir. Just curious, Sir."

"Strange…" He began, "Most students show a tad more resistance in your position." The boy leaned in even closer. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed this kind of thing."

The princess kept her head facing forward, an audible gulp sneaking from her throat.

"If that is indeed the case, I imagine you'll simply adore this next part." He said, sticking a pink rubber phallus past her lips. Slowly running the shaft in and out of her mouth, before slipping it out with a wet pop. "The process is quite simple, really." The boy left her side, now kneeling on the floor, directly behind where she knelt, giving him full access to her private pleasure centers. "All you have to do is be as lewd and dirty as possible with that cute little voice of yours."

Before she had a chance to object, Marco had already begun to tease her with the moistened rubber cock, lightly running the head up and down her slit, still warm with her saliva. The princess bit her lip, a tiny squeak slipping from her throat. The shock of the toy caused her body to jolt a bit. The attempted extension of her legs, painfully ripping her tethered arms back behind her.

"Do you want it?" His British accent getting sexier and sexier by the minute.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"Say it! Where does this horny little princess want this big, hard cock?"

"I-I want the big, hard cock i-in my pussy…" This was so exciting. She was actually starting to get a bit embarrassed, which, oddly enough, turned her on even further.

The boy removed the teasing toy away from her lips, flipping her clitoral vibrator up to level 2. "Mmmm… It doesn't sound like the princess wants it THAT bad. I suppose we could wait…"

"N-No! I want it, Sir, _please_!" she begged, clenching her eyes shut in order to force the words out. "F-F-Fuck my wet pussy, deep and hard, with that big, hard cock! I've been a bad princess! _I need to be punished!_ "

The boy smiled. "That's more like it."

The boy looked down, running his finger along the moist, phallic object. "Tisk, it seems like the princess's cock has grown cold… Would her majesty like to warm it back up for me?"

"Yes please."

Marco vaulted over the couch, crouching down, face to face with the princess. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "having fun?" He asked softly in his normal voice, giving her the sweetest little smile.

The princess gave him a small, toothy grin. "Nyee hee hee." She giggled, giddily, her cheeks turning a pinch more rose tinted.

"Alright, so now that your hands are tied, just say the word 'four-finger tap,' kay?"

"You… you wanted to use my mouth, again, Sir?" She said, casting her gaze away from his eyes, and returning to her timid schoolgirl tone.

"Yes, yes. Where are my manners?" He said, Britishing-it-up once more. he backed away from her face a bit, grabbing the dildo lying next to him. "My apologies, Miss Butterfly. I had to quickly check up on someone else." The boy gave her a knowing, half-lidded smirk.

The princess couldn't help but smile, her checks reddening with a bit of genuine embarrassment. She still wasn't entirely used to this new Macro. It's easy to bury those thoughts when your partner is an adorable, gibbering mess. But it was a bit harder to do when your partner had you tied up and begging for sex… Pushing past the slightly troubling thoughts, the princess opened her mouth.

"…aaaah…" she droned innocently, as if she were simply getting a check-up. Marco pressed the moist toy past her lips. As it slid across her tongue, the princess exhaled deeply as the subtle taste of pussy danced upon her taste buds. Marco slowly applied more and more pressure, before, with an unceremonious 'schlick,' her throat gave way and the phallus popped inside. The princess gave a muffled yelp of surprised pleasure as the toy reached _the spot_. That weird pleasure center hidden at the _very_ back of her throat.

This high was short-lived, however. As opposed to Marco's penis, that hit that spot perfectly, the dildo she owned was quite a bit longer. As it moved in deeper, the head slipped past her oral clitoris and bottomed out in her throat. Marco gave the princess a gentle facefuck with the dildo. Small, slow thrusts. Barely even pulling it out of her throat. The head, not once, coming far enough to hit the spot. All she got was the smooth, textureless, rubber shaft rubbing up against it. The teasing sensation was unbearable, she could feel her privates getting hot and itchy.

The princess made a clumsy attempt to hump the cushions below her, but her restraints held her in the bent-over, kneeling position, Marco had put her in. She moaned and groaned in utter sexual agony, beginning to squirm in her cuffs. Unable to reach the ever-growing itch forming between her legs, her frustration began unconsciously pulling her arms and legs against her fuzzy restraints, more and more violently with each passing moment.

The boy pulled the phallus out of her throat, "I take it you're ready for the main event, Miss Butterfly?" He teased with a charming smirk.

"Yes, Sir." She said in her character's adorably timid tone.

'Jeez, what was that about?' Marco thought, as he got into position behind the girl. He thought she liked deep throating. Well… better give the girl what she wants… before she hurts herself. "Here cums the choo-choo train." He cooed, as he lined up the warm, wet phallus with her drooling lower lips.

" _Do it, Marc-_ M-Mr. Diaz, Sir!"

The boy didn't say another word. Making the surprise penetration all the more satisfying.

" _Mnnngeeph!_ " The princess let out a cry of both surprise and blinding pleasure as the rubber head slipped past her folds and snuggly fit inside her. Her breathing had doubled in intensity almost instantaneously. Marco could see her shoulders swell up and down with each hot, heavy breath she took. "M-More!… D-Deeper!... _Please!_ " She pleaded through heavy breaths.

Marco was more than happy to oblige, pushing the toy deeper into her snatch.

" _MNNGH!_ YES! L-Like that!" Star's back arched hard, biting her bottom lip as she screamed to the heavens, before dropping her torso back down to rest on the armrest. The princess limply hung her head and shoulders as far over the couch as her restraints would allow. Her tongue lolled out as she began to pant like an eager puppy as he continued to slide it inside her.

The boy didn't feel a shred of resistance from the passage. In fact, it seemed to be actively pulling the toy in deeper.

" _Heeeeee!_ " The girl squeaked, as the toy finally bottomed out inside of her. Her eyes rolled upwards as she felt her body clench hard around the toy. Her hips hadn't stopped shaking from her micro-orgasm before the boy began to move the fake cock once more. Quick, small, short thrusts. The toy remained deep inside her. Only pulling out a few centimeters before plunging back up against her cervix, which, granted, made her squeak like a mouse in heat, but she wanted more, she wanted to be _**rammed!**_

"M-M-M-More!" She struggled to get words out through the continual punching of her cervix. "R-R-Ram-m m-me, S-Sir!"

Marco pulled on the toy with all his strength, she really had quite the grip on this thing. It didn't help that it was covered with Star's slick spit and pre. If only… he… could… get… some… better… leverage!

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

Out of nowhere, a huge shock wave of blue magic erupted from all sides of the princess, pushing the boy tumbling off of the couch and landing roughly on his butt.

Marco looked around the room, frantically, his vision blurred and ears ringing. He rubbed his eyes, giving him enough clarity to make out the details of his environment. His gaze was immediately pulled upward by a growing, pulsing brightness. Marco's heart filled with terror.

Hovering a few feet above the couch was Star, or at least… something that shared her body. Her eyes glowed a vibrant shade of blue. No irises. No pupils. Just two, bright, blue bulbs of energy in her sockets. She still wore the pink, fuzzy cuffs around each limb. But they no longer retrained her. The chains had been broken, forced apart. The remnants, dangling from each limb, swaying back and forth from the pure, pulsing energy she emit. He was no mewman expert, but he had a feeling, a dreadful, sickening feeling that the girl he'd… he'd… _fallen in love_ with, was nowhere to be seen within the emotionless husk of a girl staring back at him.

Marco began to scoot backwards. With the new movement, the boy could now feel his bare bottom, dragging across the plush carpet, clear as day. He felt his boner bounce around freely, as he frantically crawled backwards. He looked down, his underwear was gone. What the hell? He never even felt them being taken off!

His retreat was halted when his back hit the wall. It made him jump. He felt cold steel press against his bare back. Marco prayed he was wrong about this.

She didn't…

Marco looked over to the exit where his worst fears were confirmed, seeing that damn metal safety-plate bolted over the door.

She did…

His heartrate doubled when he saw the floating girl begin to move forward. Her arms were loosely spread at each side and her hair spilled out from behind her devil-horned headband, flowing strands of silky blond hair, messily scattering in all directions, as if underwater.

This was bad. This was very very bad. Jesus, what was happening? Was she dangerous? H-He couldn't hit Star, even in self-defense. The thought alone made him feel sick.

"S-Star?"

" **SILENCE, KNAVE!** " Her voice boomed, knocking over small object from shelfs and tables. " **THE ROYAL FAMILY GROWS TIRED OF THESE COLD, UNFEELING OBJECTS TOYING WITH THEIR CHILD-BARER!** " She declared, in what sounded like multiple voices speaking in perfect unison. The princess tore the dildo and vibrator out of her pussy, throwing them to the ground before they burst into flames

Alright… not that he _could_ fight this thing…

" **YOU.** " She said, pointing at Marco. " **YOU SHALL MAKE A SUFFICIENT MATE TO FATHER THE BUTTERFLY LINEAGE!** "

The book said _nothing_ about this! He needed to think. He needed to think _fast_ , before he gets violently raped by a girl able to break apart steel chains and set things on fire! Maybe he could wake her up? It was a long shot. But it was the best plan he had.

"Yes, your highness!" he declared, taking a humble knee. "I submit to your whim, I shall father your children!"

The princess's face remained cold and lifeless, but Marco assumed it was pleased with this answer, as it slowly lowered itself down to him.

 _Come on…_

Marco got to his feet, standing tall with a chest puffed out and a face stern with bravery. The boy could feel the invisible pulses of energy strengthening as she approached.

 _Just a little bit closer…_

When she was about to reach eye level, just barely hovering over the floor, Marco lunged forward, grabbing her head and shoving his tongue into her mouth. He clenched his eyes tight, expecting to be torn in half or set on fire, any second now… But she didn't hurt him… her tongue actually began to dance with his. He could feel her heartbeat begin to slow against his chest. Her hands locked fingers behind his neck as she began to lower to the floor. Lower. _Lower_. Okay, she clearly wasn't planning on catching herself! Marco took a hold on her back, and dipped her down, like she did to him, so many moons ago, while they continued the magical kiss.

The boy eventually felt the girl's body go limp. The boy broke the kiss, a wave of concern washing over him as he gently laid her down onto the plush carpet of the bedroom. He put an ear up to her chest.

 _Bum-Bum… Bum-Bum… Bum-Bum…_

The boy exhaled a huge sigh of relief. He looked down at the now sleeping girl. She was smiling. "Now _that's_ how you kiss a girl." He proudly whispered to himself

Marco wiped the sweat off his brow. Jeez, he couldn't believe that actually worked. His attention was then directed over to the two flaming balls roaring on the carpet. He should… probably put those out…

…

"mmngh…" The princess grunted, her eyes slowly squinting open one at a time. She was lying in bed, body rolled to one side, her warm comforter draped cozily up to her neck, protecting her naked form from the cool air of the room. Ugh… What happened? She was roleplaying with Marco… and then… She just randomly… blacked out? And what was with the metal walls? There was no way she'd cast that spell _again_. Her thought process was halted by the realization of a warm body hugging her naked form from behind. It actually felt pretty nice. It was good to know Marco was still with her.

As she adjusted herself a bit, she felt something warm and… smooth, poking out between her thighs. She subtly swayed her hips, letting her thighs collect more information on the mystery object. It was slick, almost… slimy. The surface was cool, yet at the same time, generated a consistent amount of heat. What on Mewni…? It was too smooth to be Marco's… thing. But it was way too warm and soft to be one of her toys. Did Marco bring his own, or something?

"Well, rise and shine, your highness." A sweet voice cooed from behind her head.

"Nngh, wh-what happened?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Doesn't matter." He said warmly, letting go of the princess, and propping himself up with his elbow.

The object slipped out of her personal space, giving her an opportunity to look back at it. It _was_ Marco's thing! But it looked… off. It seemed restricted, discolored, and glossy. "Um, Marco… what's up with your, um… dangly bit?" she said, awkwardly pointing to his erection.

"Oh, this? It's a condom. It stops the 'stuff' from going up inside you and getting you pregnant… Hey, better safe than sorry, right?"

The realization took a little time to properly sink in. "…W-Wait. Does that mean we're gonna… you want to… with me?"

Marco simply smiled, giving the princess a single nod.

" _Eee-hee-hee-hee!_ " Star squealed giddily, hugging the boy as tight as she possibly could. "Wait" She said, reeling back to look him in the eyes. "What about the whole… Harmon thing?"

"Hormone?"

"Whatever. Aren't you still, you know… worried about them controlling you?" The smile now wiped from her face.

Marco took a deep breath. "I mean, sure I am, Star. But, you know what, I'm done worrying. I'm of clear enough mind to know what _I_ want to do… And hey…" He continued, looking out into the distance. "Things might not work out in the end… and I'm alright with that… because, whatever happens, I can't really imagine living my life without you, right by my side. Be it as friend… or lover… Doesn't matter… As long as you're there…" He looked back over to the girl and smiled. "Sure, I might have regrets, and that thought scares me… But some things in life… you just can't pass up."

Star looked upon the boy with awe. Her lip began to quiver as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Marco…?"

"Hm?"

"How have you not gotten Jackie, yet?"

"What do you mean?"

The girl pulled him into a tight embrace, feeling the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "You're just so perfect…"

The boy returned the embrace. "Heh, guess it just took the perfect girl to bring it out of me…"

"I love you!"

"… I-I love you too, Star…"

* * *

 **AW SHEEEEAYT NIGGA, the mutual** _ **L**_ **word has been dropped!**

Ooch! It's sooo nice to finally write Star as cute and happy, again. Fetishistic bondage submissive roleplaying is sexy and all. But it's soo much more satisfying to do it romantically with the charm and personality of the actual characters. But that's just me. I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic…

I'm also a jaded cynic who believes that love and happiness are just chemical reactions and electric pulses in our weird head muscles… Emotions are weird.


	21. At Long Last ESC

**Dirty times will be had by all. Th-The sexual kind, if that was not made apparent by now...**

Now was the time. The lights were dimmed. The mood was set.

The princess had conjured up the same cozy environment they had shared, all those many nights ago. Hard to believe that it'd only been a few days since they had their awkward sex talk together… And now, here they were, about to do the deed, for-realzies!

A beautiful, caramel-tinted, oak finish coated the entirety of the walls around them. Intricate designs of Mewnian towns, castles, and wildlife; sprawling patterns of flowers, vines, and other flora were seemingly hand carved into the rich, glossy, wooden finish.

They tried playing some smooth jazz, but it felt a little too… forced. No. The smooth, soothing crackling from the phony, brick fireplace, was the only backing track the two lovebirds needed. The beautiful, dancing, flickering flames cast the perfect amount of warm, subtle illumination onto the bed along with its two residents.

Marco looked around the room, still awestruck at the detail of the fake scenery.

"Gosh… I still don't know why you don't use this more oft-" the boy was cut off as Star pulled his head into a passionate liplock.

Which, granted, didn't last long, as she began to plant quick kisses along his entire face. Her breath getting noticeably heavier with each one she planted. The girl moved her kisses down to his neck, followed by his chest, then belly. Marco was sensing a pattern here.

"Woah. Down, girl!" he said with a chuckle, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her back up to eye level, before she could reach her intended target. "Geez. You're still so freaking eager!"

"What do you mean? Are you not?" she said, beginning to unconsciously play with her nipples.

"I didn't say that." He said, desperately trying to 'keep his eyes up here.'

"Then what's up?"

"I don't know, I just don't want you pushing yourself for my sake."

"…" the princess stared at him blankly, blinking a few times. "I don't follow…"

"I mean, you've already been through so much, today. I've actually lost count of how many times you've… you know… climaxed." The boy paused, a shameful blush forming on his cheeks. After everything he's done with her _and_ to her, He still couldn't mention sex in casual conversation without getting sheepish. 'Good job, Diaz. You're doin' it. You weird _weird_ bundle of inconsistencies, you.'

The boy shook his head, violently, trying to regain his train of thought. "Um, don't you have, you know, like, a limit… when you're all sexed out?"

The princess was silent for a few seconds, clearly caught a little off-guard by the boy's oddly specific question. "Um, no…? I mean, not, like, a _set_ limit. I guess it depends on the day… and my mood… and how much work I have to put into it… Why? Do you?"

Oh god, she doesn't know…

"Uh… yeah… Once."

Her eyes widened a bit

"O-Oh… Okay." She said, in a surprised tone, much calmer than he was expecting. Granted, he half expected her to just burst out laughing. "So, humans only get one before their 'sexed out?'" She air-quoted.

"No, just guys."

"A species I know even _less_ about."

"Yeah, it kinda sucks. As soon as it hits. I just kinda… stop being in the mood. Wow that sounds _really_ dickish when you say it out loud…"

For how long?

"I don't know, Star… I mean, it's not really something you can time out… a few hours, two to three, maybe? If I'm not too tir-what are you doing?" Marco turned back over to Star, seeing her jotting down notes into a tiny notebook.

"Hm? Yeah, no, don't worry about it." She said, half-heartedly, her pencil never stopped moving as she spoke. "This is something totally unrelated - you said 'two to three hours,' was it?"

Marco rolled his eyes. At least her whole… 'Avatar State'-esqe episode, from earlier, hadn't taken a toll on her usual attitude. He knew better then to try and quell the mad magic scientist within her, as long as they were relatively harmless, which was usually the case. Usually.

"Just make sure you have a counterspell _before_ it becomes a problem, this time, please."

"Oh-kaay…" She sang, tossing the notebook away. "But you're not gonna waaant iiiit!"

"Such a clever, sneaky girl." He said to himself, loudly. "I've been duped. I have no idea what she is planning. She's just that good!"

The princess locked her fingers behind the boy's neck, using her body weight to pull the unsuspecting boy down on top of her. Marco managed to catch himself before their noses smashed together. But Star did manage to effectively get the boy into a pretty decent pre-missionary. The princess looked up at him with a seductive smirk.

"Alright, Mr. Funny Joke Person-"

"Comedian."

"Gesundheit."

"Oh, come on! That's not even an English word!"

The girl placed a finger to his lips. More for the seductive element than anything. Marco didn't really have anything else he planned to say. He was still into it…

"Are you ready to spend that one orgasm on me, Mr. Funny Man?" She cooed through an alluring half-lidded gaze, reaching down to gently stroke his latex coated member.

Marco shuttered at her touch, getting a soft giggle out of the girl below him. Getting stroked through a condom was definitely an… alien feeling. But the way her fingers slid across it, teasing and rubbing and prodding all the right spots with a torturously gentle caress, it drove him wild.

"Only if her highness will allow it." He said with a warm, charming grin.

"Her highness demands it." She whispered, beginning to grind her pelvis against his length, now sandwiched between the two lovers' bodies.

A deep groan escaped the boy's throat, despite his best efforts.

"Woah-ho-ho! That's, like, a halfway-to-climax level groan. And you say _I'm_ eager."

The boy's blush deepened, considerably, avoiding eye contact with the giggling seductress below him. "I have been waiting quite a while… to be completely honest: I'm kinda worried about how long I will… last." His eyes turned back to Star. She was now holding her wand pointed to his face. An excited, toothy grin stretched along her face.

 _ **Poof!**_

A tiny phut of pink, sparkling smoke, shot into his face

"*Cough! Cough!* Star! Did you just-"

"I did, in fact, just 'drug you.'" She said playfully, with appropriate airquotes.

"STAR! I don't want to go through that orgasm limbo torture crap, again!"

"Relax, re-lax. The effect is only as strong as the amount you've breathed in. I just gave you a little… _boost_ , is all."

That seemed to cool the boy's jets, quite a bit. He sighed. "Would a warning kill you?"

"If I warned you, you would have started freaking out."

"And that realization never made you question whether it was a good idea or not?"

"Do you want the counterspell?" She said with a knowing smirk, raising a single eyebrow as she ground against his sandwiched cock for emphasis.

He shuttered once again, squinting his eyes shut. God damn it. The boy opened one eye. "No…" he said in a defeated tone.

Star looked down at his manhood, her cocky feeling of victory, slowly fading away with the thought of where that thing was about to be going. "So…" she began with a blush, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Gross."

The boy laughed, "Shut up!"

The princess laughed too. It was extremely disarming. A nice reminder of who she was doing this with.

"Alright… Here we go…" He said, taking the wrapped member into his grasp and slowly lining it up to her entrance.

"Eeep!" The princess squeaked. Caught off-guard by the slick warmth of his tip, flicking her tender love button, on its way down.

The boy's breath was heavy, his heart beating with painful amounts of force against his ribcage. He stared down at his manhood, pressed snuggly against an actual vagina. _Star's_ actual vagina. His irises shrunk as he felt his soul shrivel into a scared, little ball. Where was his lust driven confidence? He just had to push it in! Millions of potential disastrous outcomes flooded his head. His overwhelming panic essentially paralyzing him.

Star smiled, rolling her eyes. She knew what would get him out of his funk.

* * *

With a deep breath, she placed her arms up against the headboard above her, and firmly forced her body downwards onto his cock.

 _Bullseye!_

Marco's body tensed up violently, as he felt his entire head, pop into the hot, tight embrace of Star's pussy. Her angel soft, vaginal walls, ran over every inch of the boy's most sensitive area, in all the right ways. His entire body shuddered, as her pussy gave him the rundown: Squeezing, shifting, and adjusting itself around him, getting to know its new visitor. Marco didn't have the mental energy to hold back his violent grunts and moans, nor the focus to realize he was even making them.

The feeling was absolutely indescribable. Even with his ability to think, regained, he could not stop the long, shameless groan of pleasure, from exploding from his throat.

His arms felt weak, beginning to quiver violently, under his own weight. Eventually giving out, forcing the boy to hold himself up by the elbows, and bringing his face down even closer to the princess. He could feel her hot breath dance across his face.

Up until this point, Marco was busy comprehending his own pleasure. Only, just now, realizing that the girl beneath him, seemed to be experiencing the same kind of mindblowing pleasure that he was!

Kind of odd, seeing as she's taken dildos, _far_ more impressive than his own. But he didn't dwell on that. It was kind of hard _to_ dwell on that, with his dick currently _in_ his best friend's snatch, n'all. Not to mention, the pure elation and relief he felt from the very knowledge that he could make Star feel just as good as she made him.

A combination of pride and sexual adrenaline, completely melted his nerves away. He was ready to make Star's first, one to remember!

The princess's eyes eventually opened back up, taking deep, heavy breaths. "Wow." Was all that came out.

"'Wow' is right." He said, trying to steady his own breath.

The two stared into each other's eyes. Their noses, inches from touching, as their faces burned red with passion and embarrassment.

"Can I… start moving now?"

The girl below him, seemed to snap out of the trance that his rich, mahogany gaze put on her. Breaking the intimate moment with a snicker. She put a fist up to her lips, in a vain attempt to hide her growing grin.

"What?" Marco said defensively, chuckling a bit from the princess's contagious amusement.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Okay?" The boy said. He paused for a moment, giving her a quizzical look. "Any particular reason why you're bringing this up, now? D-Did I, like, do something wrong?"

"I dunno…" She said with a dreamy sigh. "It's just funny to see you switch so quickly between rough and tumble sex machine, and my over-considerate, little Marco." The princess finished the thought with a light caress on the boy's cheek, causing his blush to darken yet another shade.

His rush of embarrassment was short-lived, giving the princess a charming, but devilish smirk.

"Little?" He said, raising an eyebrow before thrusting another half-inch into her drooling honeypot.

The princess tensed up, a tiny squeak escaping from throat, as her body bounced a bit from the recoil. "Point taken…" She said through a strained whisper.

Before the boy could compulsively ask permission, again, Marco began to slide deeper into her, slower, this time. Truly relishing in the feeling of his member being slowly enveloped in indescribable warmth.

A bit _too_ slow for the princess, it seemed. The girl wrapped her legs around the boy's rear. Before he could even process her touch, the boy's length was forced, balls-deep, into her tight embrace. The princess let out a sharp moan as the boy's tip kissed her cervix.

Other than a few grunts and heavy breaths, Marco stayed relatively quiet. So many mind-blowing sensations assaulting his nether regions, all in such a brief moment of time. Marco just froze up, his body lightly quivering as his mind struggled to process the… pleasure?

… pain?

… p-plainsure?

Something…

"Oh… Ssssss… Right…" She said, as the realization finally dawned on her. "… The whole 'extreme sensitivity' thing…" she cleared her throat as she reflected on her actions. "Too much?" she said, giving him a guilty smile.

The boy coughed a few times. " _A little._ " He said, with a horse, raspy whisper. Doing his best to give her a good-natured smile.

"Do ya need a minute?"

"I-Is that alright?"

"Oh yeah, no, totally. I'm fine like this, for a bit. I went too fast, I'm sorry. Take your time, really."

Marco smiled down at her. Whatever that sex-hungry, glowy eyed thing was, from earlier, seemed to be out of her system, now.

Although she was patient (by Star standards, at least,) she didn't exactly sit still, either. Spending the downtime running gentle kisses along every part of him, she could comfortably reach, while gently grinding his tip against her uterus.

"Mmm… Star?" The boy said softly.

"Hm? Sorry. Too much again?"

"No… no… It actually feels… really nice…"

"Th-Then what's up?" The girl stuttered a bit, feeling Marco adjust himself inside her.

"I think… I think I'm ready, now."

The princess gave him a gentle peck on the lips, "I'm ready when you are."

"I mean, you don't have to be _that_ sweet." He said with a laugh. "I don't want to be the one who starts being… dirty…"

The girl laughed at the boy's growing blush. "Hahaha. You're ridiculous!" She paused, her expression shifted to a devious smirk. "But… Lucky for you, youw widdiw pwincess _maaay_ have just so happened to possibly stumble upon the teensiest bit of internet pornography, so I _maaaaaaay_ have picked up on some of the saucy stuff Earth girls say and do. Unrelated question: How would one go about getting rid of those internet history thingies?"

Marco chuckled to himself. "We'll talk about it later, Star… D-Did you make notecards?"

"No." She said, tossing away her notecards.

The boy smiled, rolling his eyes. His ego was quickly shattered as he felt the princess roughly pull herself up against the boy's body. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the subtle texture of his chest fuzz tease her rock-hard nipples.

"So? Are you gonna rut this pussy raw, fella?" The princess breathed softly into his ear. "Or were you just looking for a warm place to park your cock for the night?" The girl pressed her forehead to his, staring him dead in the eye, the teeniest smirk on her lips. "…Cause I can work with either."

Marco just stared. "Wow…"

"Right?" The girl purred. "That dirty enough for you, Di-AAZ!"

The girl got a clear answer, as she felt the boy pull himself back, before slamming his cock back home. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, unable to stop his hips from grinding his cock against her deepest depths, as he tried to give an official response.

"Y-Yeah… I think… I think that'll do it…" the boy managed, through the heated breath and uncontrollable mini-humping.

The princess bit her lip, instinctually attempting to stifle her moans of surprise ecstasy. She must have struck something deep, because he was hitting her pretty hard. "Don't _hahh_ be hold _in_ -ding back on me, Diaz! I _haahh_ was prom-miss-miced a ride!" gosh, it was really hard to act sexy with something repeatedly punching your insides…

Marco was more than happy to oblige, beginning to hit her with larger, harder strokes. Each impact rocked her whole body, making what little tittage she had rhythmically bounce along with it.

Star's eyes were shut tightly. She bit her fist in a vain attempt to stifle her moans of ecstasy. Marco felt… something… The Star he knew, wasn't one to actually _try_ and stay quiet. Don't get him wrong: her pornstar moans got his rocks off just fine. No question. But there was just something so attractive about the way she tried to hold back.

Something more… What's the word?... Genuine, about the whole thing. Romantic, even. She wasn't trying to put on a show for him, wasn't trying to impress him, wasn't trying to out-do him… She had nothing to prove… She was just… just Star… his Star.

The man had some very odd turn-ons, but something just clicked…

The boy leaned down, giving the girl a small peck on the lips. The princess did not hesitate to take the bait. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and closing what little distance remained between the two.

She was all over him. The kiss was sloppy, much hungrier than any of their previous exchanges. Running her tongue along every inch of his mouth, with no distinguishable rhyme or rhythm to it.

Marco ran a hand through her perfect, silky smooth, blond hair, as the wet slapping from below increased in volume as the boy grew bolder. The girl broke the kiss, gasping for air as his fucking intensified. Only to begin suckling on the boy's neck, moments later.

The boy's hands seemed to move on their own, his better judgement completely blinded by pleasure. They slid between the girl's warm body and the soft sheets of her bed, firmly grasping her soft, cute little butt. Before the princess could even process his touch,

 _ **Whoosh**_

The boy rolled the two over, taking a few moments to get his bearings, before he was back to work. Holding her pelvis firmly in his grasp as he mercilessly hammered his cock into her.

The princess let her body fall limp onto his chest, completely submitting to her dominant lover's sexual will

"Ah-hahh-hahh-hahh-hahh!" Her cries of pleasure fell into perfect rhythm with Marco's pussy pummeling, her eyes rolled to the heavens as a bit of drool began running down her cheek. She was drowning in bliss: body, mind and soul. "Ah-hahh! Marcoooo!" Something was coming. Something big! She could feel it, the oh-so-familiar, tingling, building, pressure deep in her loins. " _M-Marco!_ "

"S-Star!" The boy grunted, "I-I'm g-gonna-!" Marco gave one last thrust into her tight, clenching orifice as his dam finally broke. He squeezed her soft derriere with all the strength he could muster, making sure his warm, shivering, cockgarage couldn't go anywhere as he began to fill the rubber barrier wedged inside her.

Star quickly reached her limit as well. Her hands shot up to her chest as she arched her back, screaming in pure orgasmic bliss as she worked her delicate chest nubs with renewed vigor.

 **Buh-Boom… Buh-Boom… Buh-Boom…**

As the princess came, she felt a new, yet oddly familiar sensation, wash over her heaving, sweating, thoroughly-fucked form. Her skin began to feel hot, like her entire body was gently dipped into a nice, steaming bath, as her surprisingly steady heartbeat thumped rhythmically against her eardrums. Her body began to feel lighter as her vision turned a warm, pinkish hue. Time seemed to move in slow motion as her entire body was assaulted by pure, peak orgasmic bliss throughout the entire, otherworldly experience. She could feel every twitch and throb of the cock shoved inside her, every rope of hot cum Marco fired into the latex barrier.

The girl shoved her tongue down the throat of the beautiful man filling her up, slightly surprised to find her bestie's eyes glowing a deep ocean blue. If she had not been in the middle of the greatest orgasm that has ever existed, she may have cared. But this girl needed someone to kiss, and wasn't much concerned with much else. She continued to sloppily wrestle tongues with the boy, as he continued to cum deep inside her, semen beginning to run down his shaft and leaking from the base of the condom.

Eventually, the magical orgasms and glowy eyes faded from the two lovers' bodies, passing out from sheer exhaustion in each other's arms.

Marco was the first to regain consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a sore, overworked body. His aching joints, audibly cracking as he sat himself up.

"Dios mio!"

His body tensed up as he looked around Star's room… or, more accurately: what was _left_ of Star's room. The soundproof metal plating was in tatters. The cozy cabin spell flickered and glitched, in and out, like a broken television set. Shards of broken glass littered parts of the floor. And… w-were those fires?!

Marco's eye began to twitch, "Wh-What happened?"

As if on cue: a small blue firefighter floated in through what used to be the door. "Mewberty happened, my boy." Glossaryck paused to extinguish one of the fires. "Mewberty happened."

* * *

BadaBING BadaBOOM! It's done! Chapter 21 is fucking done! If you think I gave up on this story, You don't know Jimothy Michael Anthony Hard! It 'aint done 'till Jim say it done!

I have more story _and_ kinky shit to explore, so we're far from done! It may take 8 years to get there. But we'll get there!

Now everyone fuck off so I can play more Fortnite.

Real Fortnite! The one you have to pay for! Nonna this Battle Royale shit!

Fuck it, I'm plugging _Fortnite: Save The World_ because it's _really_ fucking good, you guys! Look into it.

Kay, get out.


	22. Merry Crim not Dead chapter 22 progress!

Merry Crim!

Not dead! Or Forgot you! Just busy!

Here's what I gots typed out so far. gonna try to get more done over new years!

* * *

"Thank you, Glossaryck." Marco said, taking a mug of hot chocolate off the levitating platter. "Uh, Glossaryck?" he said, a bit taken aback by the faint, magical sparkles rising from his cocoa like steam. "Is this… Is this stuff save for, you know, _human_ consumption?"

"Probably." The blue man said dismissively, handing the princess her own mug of cocoa. The two lovers sat side-by-side on Star's relatively unharmed couch; heavy blankets draped—hood-like—over their heads and held tightly around their barely clothed bodies.

They felt _awful_ : pounding migraine, seemingly random waves of crippling chills, a sense of soreness and fatigue that made it difficult to sit-up straight, and—perhaps the worst of them all—a runny nose! Ugh, it's just such a hindrance on your day. You gotta carry tissues around everywhere. Your nose gets raw and irritated from all the wiping. And it's not bad enough to use a sick-day, so you still have to go to work/class and just sniffle away in your own personal hell of discomfort. And you can only get better through rest, but when you _go_ to bed, it runs down your throat; so when you wake up, it hurts to fucking swallow, and cough drops taste like citrus-scented floor-cleaner. So now you're going to work/class with a roll of toilet paper and zip-lock bag full of butterscotch! Ugh! The _worst_!

…

Marco took a sip of the sparkling beverage. It was… incredible. Not only—as he initially feared— _was_ it indeed hot chocolate, and not some hot, brown, Mewnian mystery potion—w-was that racist? If that wasn't, Marco's now mental image of a hay-skirted, face-painted, witch-doctor Glossaryck stirring a large, bubbling cauldron in the middle of a secluded grass hut certainly was—but as he swallowed, the soothing warmth of the chocolatey beverage gave the boy goosebumps. He expected to be able to feel the sparkles in his throat like pop-rocks, but it went down smooth-as-buttah. Not even a tingling sensation—as most magic tended to produce. Nothing. He could feel his muscles begin to relax as the magical drink made its descent to his stomach.

"Oh man." He said; feeling his limbs become lighter by the second. "What's in this?"

"Magic." The blue guru replied.

"Uhhhh-huh." Marco stated blankly; not sure what he expected Glossaryck to say.

"It's an ancient healing mix of Mewman herbs and spices..." Glossaryck finally answered; his desires to flaunt his knowledge over others, getting the better of him. "Because injuries _caused_ by Mewni magic, often cannot be _healed_ by Mewni magic. It's _supposed_ to go in tea, but the princess doesn't _do_ tea."

The boy sat in silence; taking a moment to reflect upon his impromptu lesson. "Wait. Is that common knowledge?"

"You gotta be more specific, son; I said, like, three different things." The blue man said; poofing up three numbered doors—like a miniature set of _the Cost is Correct_ —in the palm of his hand.

"The thing about magic not healing magic."

"There're plenty of exceptions—of course—but yes: this is all common knowledge to responsible magic users."

The boy sat in silence for a moment. "…Okay, but does-"

"Yes. Star knows too."

"Then why did she try t-"

"Because it's never actually _hurt_ to try, before!" The princess finally barked; grasping her head as she winced in pain. She shakily brought the steaming cup to her lips; her strained features relaxing as the herbal painkillers worked their magic. "I'm sorry, Marco. I… I didn't mean to shout…" She took a pause; turning her head—just enough—to peak past the heavy blanket hood that clouded her peripherals. "I'm just… things are new and confusing, right now… and I'm not sure how to feel—or even _what_ I feel—about this."

Marco turned to meet the princess's barely-visible gaze. "I bet…" He said; giving her the best casual smile his muscles could crank out. "Feel kinda bad about saying that Mewmans get the big-change easy, now." They both laughed softly; prompting a few dry coughs.

The two continued to sip periodically from their herbal cocoa as they talked—feeling better by the minute!

"I mean, that was _way_ worse than it said it would be." The boy said before reflexively clamping his hands over his mouth; wincing from the painful recoil against his still quite prolific headache, and praying like hell that his comment went noticed.

"…Than _'what'_ said it would be?" she said.

"The… book…" The boy said hesitantly; shoulders tensed up to his jawline.

"The book…" Star repeated.

"Yeah… I found the book-"

" _You_ found it?!"

"-Glossaryck found the book."


End file.
